<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une Etrange histoire de Créatures by LeilanHelTitania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532955">Une Etrange histoire de Créatures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilanHelTitania/pseuds/LeilanHelTitania'>LeilanHelTitania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Harry Potter, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilanHelTitania/pseuds/LeilanHelTitania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy a reçu pour mission du Lord d'observer Serena Potter la Survivante. Lorsque le côté obscur apprend que la Survivante est bien plus qu'il n'y parait, et que le Lord est intrigué. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de sucettes alors ? Humour et action en perspective...Et peut-être plus qui sait ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapitre 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette histoire est aussi publiée sur Fanfiction.net</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 1</h3><p class="western">La pièce était obscure, la seule source de lumière provenant de la cheminée dans un coin de la salle. Il y avait cinq lits aux tentures d'un vert sombre éparpillés dans l'espace, les occupants des quatre premiers dormaient à poing fermé tandis que sur le dernier blond au regard mercure était assis, réfléchissant intensément en essayant de calmer sa respiration frénétique. Draco Malfoy était réveillé depuis des heures, repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le Lord. Ce dernier était effrayant, sa peau écailleuse et son visage de serpent… Il avait apparemment un véritable monstre! Mais pourtant il lui avait parlé presque gentiment de sa voix sifflante, et il n'avait reçu aucun doloris… Maintenant il fallait que lui, noble Sang Pur,</p><p class="western">Il se rappelait encore la première année quand ils avaient tous découverts que les Potter avaient menti sur le sexe de leur enfant pour le protéger. Ça avait été une surprise pour tout le monde quand aucun Harry Potter n'avait été appelé mais qu'à la place ce soit une fille qui soit répartie, une fille avec la même célèbre cicatrice. Il avait fallu peu de temps pour que l'information parvienne aux oreilles de Rita Skeeter qui s'était fait un plaisir d'écrire un article à ce sujet. Bref le passé était le passé, et leurs relations ne s'étaient pas améliorées. Bon c'était peu être un peu de sa faute aussi, à insulter ses amis Weasley et Granger, mais elle n'avait qu'à pas refuser son amitié en premier lieu! ... Sauf que maintenant il ne savait pas comment l ' approche pour l'observer sans que cela semble étrange, ils étaient ennemis après tout… Rhaaa!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le lendemain le beau blond avait réussi à cacher ses cernes à l'aide de quelques glamours. Se montrer avec de telles marques n'était pas digne de lui. Heureusement qu'il avait confectionné des potions de <em>poivre</em> au cas où. Au moins il ne s'endormirait pas pendant les cours. Les sixièmes année de Serpentard se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, ils s'attendaient toujours les uns les autres au cas où certains élèves décidaient de l'attaquer. Ils étaient <em>mauvais</em> après tout, de <em>sales serpents visqueux</em>, alors les étudiants des autres maisons aimaient les prendre en grippe étaient seuls. Ils s'installèrent calmement et remarquèrent avec un amusement coutumier que les griffons fonctionnaient pas aussi énergiques au matin que le reste de la journée. Le blond platine observait avec un intérêt dissimulé la table des rouges et ou à la recherche de sa proie… Qui n'était pas encore arrivée, comme la plupart des griffons… Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, quoique ça lui donnait le temps de manger sans avoir les yeux fixés sur chacun de ses mouvements.</p><p class="western">On entendit avant de les voir le groupe de griffondors bruyants entrer dans la grande salle. La Survivante marchait devant les autres en compagnie de ses amis, ils étaient suivis par les petites première, deuxième et troisième années qui semblaient presque la vénérer comme une déesse… sans qu'elle s'en rende compte… Le pire c'est que même les poufsouffles et les serdaigles étaient mis! Et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, non madame était bien trop naïve pour comprendre cela. Et lui, Draco, ne comprenait pas cette attention qu'ils lui portaient. Bon il faisait peut être preuve de mauvaise foi en pensant cela. Il savait bien que les plus jeunes l'admiraient pour son courage et pour sa gentillesse à leur regard en les aidant avec leurs devoirs, surtout en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et en Sortilège,</p><p class="western">La jeune fille était installée à sa table et discutait avec ses amis, surtout avec Granger vu que Weasley n ° 6 se goinfrait, écœurant ceux qui osaient regarder ce triste spectacle. Les deux brunes semblaient prises dans leur discussion, parlant frénétiquement et ignorant la nourriture. Il se demandait bien de quoi elles devaient parler… Peut-être de quelque chose qui intéresserait le Lord? Si seulement il pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient…</p><p class="western">L'heure du courrier arriva et les hiboux passèrent par l'une des fenêtres ouvertes magiquement pour leur laisser le passage, et se posèrent devant les destinataires de leur courrier. Le blond avait reçu une lettre de sa mère accompagnée de sucreries qui cachaient un ouvrage de Magie Noire. Il doit se renseigner après tout sur les Arts Sombres pour pouvoir suivre son Lord. Draco releva le regard vers la table rouge et or pour voir un hibou au plumage mordoré descendre vers la Survivante et déposer devant elle un gros colis aux multiples couleurs. Elle ouvrit délicatement l'emballage avant de regarder à l'intérieur, fermant immédiatement la boite après avoir récupéré une lettre à l'intérieur avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette foutu boite?!</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Serena Potter s'était réveillée assez tôt ce matin-là, les bonnes habitudes dit-on, une habitude prise chez les Dursley, pour une fois qu'ils servaient à quelque chose de ceux-là. Elle avait prit une douche, se relaxant sous l'eau chaude, avant de descendre dans la salle commune pour lire un livre de défense avancée en attendant ses amis. Après tout ce n'était pas en ayant Ombrage comme professeur pour la deuxième année consécutive qu'elle apprendrait quelque chose. Deux heures plus tard Hermione descendit, la rejoignant sur l'un des fauteuils et sortant un devoir de runes sur lequel elle voulait s'avancer. Ron consenti enfin à descendre de son dortoir un air encore endormi sur son visage où trônait fièrement la trace de l'oreiller. Il était suivi d'un Neville souriant qui regardait avec amusement le roux,</p><p class="western">Dès qu'elle se leva, les plus jeunes qui s'étaient installés dans la pièce se relevèrent pour la suivre. Les enfants ont décidé d'un accord commun de suivre pour se sentir plus en sécurité. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment on pouvait se sentir en sécurité auprès d'elle avec son corps rachitique… Mais bon, elle les laissait faire et elle les aidait autant qu'elle le pouvait.</p><p class="western">Assise à sa table dans la grande salle et évitant de regarder son meilleur ami qui dévorait avec un appétit féroce ses crêpes en en mettant partout, Serena se pencha sur une idée qu'elle avait eu il y a quelques temps déjà en apprenant le retour du crapaud Rose. Elle se tourna vers Hermione pour lui faire part de son idée en chuchotements frénétiques malgré le silencieux qu'elle venait de lancer, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre que personne d'autre ne l'entende.</p><p class="western">«Hermione, il faut qu'on parle… A propos de l'AD.</p><p class="western">_A quoi as-tu pensé?</p><p class="western">_Cela fait déjà un an qu'on a Ombrage, on ne peut plus se permettre de laisser bourrer le crâne des autres d'âneries…</p><p class="western">_Oui?</p><p class="western">_Je pense donner des cours de duel à tous ceux qui veulent, même aux serpentards.</p><p class="western">_Mais, et si on se faisait prendre? Déjà l’année dernière alors qu’on n’était pas beaucoup sur un eu du mal à se cacher, alors si en plus on laisse les serpentard qui la suivaient nous rejoindre…</p><p class="western">_Hermie, ils la détestent autant que nous, si on les incluait à notre «club de défense» les relations entre nous seraient plus tenables.</p><p class="western">_Je veux bien, mais comment veux-tu enseigner à tant de monde? Tu es la seule capable de nous enseigner.</p><p class="western">_Je… J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait donner des cours aux autres, avec deux membre de l'AD pour s'occuper de chaque année ̶̵̶̶̶ ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît, vous êtes tout à fait capable de leur enseigner ce que je vous ai appris ̶ et on se réunira avec l'AD un autre jour pour que je continue à vous apprendre ce que j'ai appris.</p><p class="western">_Hum, c'est… une bonne idée tout compte fait… Il faut prévenir les autres… Et faire passer le message »</p><p class="western">Leur discussion prit fin avec l'arrivée des hiboux, et la brune stoppa son sort de silence. Un bel hibou familier vint se poster face à elle, déposant son fardeau à côté de son assiette. C'était un colis assez volumineux pour le pauvre hibou exténué auquel elle donna quelques bouts de bacon. L'emballage coloré la renseignait bien plus sur l'expéditeur que ce qu'il y paraissait. Elle ouvrit avec précaution d'emballage, sait-on jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Dans la boite elle retrouva de multiples accessoires et objets dont le mais lui était étranger ainsi que des confiseries et une lettre. Elle prit cette dernière avant de refermer précipitamment la boite, ne voulant pas qu'une certaine femme trop prompte à lui causer des ennuis ne vienne regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. La commença à déplier la lettre brune lentement,</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>«A notre chère Lady Ténébreuse, Reine de nos pensées,</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>C'est avec plaisir que nous envoyons à notre examen collaboratrice et bienfaitrice les premiers échantillons de nos produits. Après tout sans toi on aurait jamais pu créer notre boutique, alors c'est normal que tu ais en avant première nos nouveaux produits. Nous avons appris le retour d'une certaine nuisance au poste maudit. Comme quoi seuls les bons profs sont obligés de nous quitter… Bon sur une note plus joyeuse, tu auras sûrement assez de munitions pour planifier une vengeance et faire de sa vie un enfer!</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Hum… Pour parler un peu plus de nos inventions, et comme on n'a pas forcément mis de mode d'emploi dans la boite on va t'en expliquer certains ici qui pourraient te porter à confusion. La plupart du temps leurs noms sont explicites donc tu feras avec ça ma chérie.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Alors dans la boite tu trouveras: le Shampoing ColorHair, des Balles Explosives, des Bonbons de vérité, des Bonbon Bulles, des Sucettes Révélatrice de Charme, des Sucettes Transform ', des Sucettes Zéro Défaut du Prince Charmant, des Gants Main de Velours, le Masque Méconnaissable, une Montre Protection Rapprochée, des potions insatiables, une Couronne Magique, des potions du Roi des Elfes, un Cape Pas Peur des Dragons (Tu nous l'as inspiré il y a deux ans), des Carnets à Double Sens… Ainsi que d'autres surprises… On a chacun un carnet à double sens relié aux autres, donc tu pourras en passer un à chaque membre de l'AD pour que l'on puisse discuter en direct, ils sont protégés pour que seul la personne à qui il appartient peut l'ouvrir, et il faudra noter le nom du destinataire pour ne pas que le message s'affiche dans tous les carnets.On essaye de miniaturiser le feu de cheminette pour le mettre dans l'un de ces briquets moldu… Avec l'espoir que tu t'amuses sans te faire prendre et que tu décoinces les Serpents!</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Gred et Forge</em>
</p><p class="western"> <em>PS: Forge viens de renverser le pot d'encre en courant éteindre le feu sous le chaudron. Ça fait tâche. On avait pourtant appliqué pour ta lettre… »</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ils ne changeraient jamais ces grands blagueurs, pensa-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle décida de les remercier avec le carnet signalé retournerait dans son dortoir, elle distribuerait les autres pendant la réunion de l'AD qui aurait lieu le soir même. Ce serait vraiment utile pour prévoir leurs réunions.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le surlendemain, toute l'Armée de Défense - ils ne voyaient vraiment pas pourquoi les gens pensait que ça voulait dire l'Armée de Dumbledore - attendait dans la salle sur demande les élèves qui voulaient participer à leur projet. Ils avaient fait circuler le message et par miracle aucun professeur n'avait été mis au courant. La pièce était devenue immense, une estrade en bois trônant au milieu de la salle. La porte s'ouvrit à entrer de petits groupes de personnes à intervalle régulier. Ouais, il allait vraiment falloir trouver un moyen de passer inaperçu… Peut-être faire plusieurs séances différentes. Ouais ça pourrait être une bonne idée, surtout que les plus jeunes avaient plus de théorie que de pratique… Elle allait devoir y réfléchir avec les autres plus tard. Lorsque tout le monde fut là,</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Lorsqu'il avait approuvé ce qu'il se tramait grâce à deux petits deuxième année, il pensa tout d'abord que c'était un piège. C'est vrai quoi, la Survivante - Gryffondor dans l'âme - acceptait de donner des cours de pratique aux Serpentards. Mais après réflexion il se dit que peut-être il pourrait se servir de ces cours pour en apprendre plus sur elle pour sa mission. Alors avec Blaise et Théo (ils prévenu ni Crabbe ni Goyle) ils se dirigèrent vers le septième étage où une porte immense qui n'était pas là avant les narguait. En entrant la première a choisi qu'il vit était la foule d'élèves, toutes années confondues, éparpillés dans la salle. La deuxième a choisi qu'il remarqua fut Potter debout sur l'estrade les bras croisés. Elle portait une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir surmonté de bottes en cuir de dragon. Sa chevelure indomptable était attachée pour une fois et ses yeux vert émeraude balayaient l'assemblée du regard. Elle était magnifique bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle dégageait une telle confiance en soi, s’était étonnant. Les entrées se tarirent et la porte fini par disparaître. La brune prit une inspiration avant de prendre la parole.</p><p class="western">«Bien, comme vous avez dû l'apprendre, nous avons décidé de donner des cours pour que vous appreniez autre chose que les inepties d'Ombrage et du Ministère pour vous défendre. Vous pouvez tous venir nous voir à chaque fois que vous avez besoin d'aide que ce soit pendant ce "club" ou à tout autre moment. Par contre je veux que vous signiez tous le parchemin qui circule, c'est une précaution pour que personne ne parle de ce qui se passe ici, même accidentellement, grâce à un sort inoffensif ne vous inquiétez pas, mais qui vous empêchera de parler du club si il y a quelqu'un d'autre que les autres membres dans les parages. Bon, vous avez déjà du remarquer que nous sommes très nombreux… Alors nous allons faire des groupes de niveaux, je voudrais que les première et deuxième se mettre à droite de la salle, les troisième et quatrième année au centre et les cinquième, sixième et septième année à gauche. On va commencer par vous apprendre les sortes que<em>ce cher professeur</em> aurait dû vous apprendre l’année dernière avant de faire le programme de cette année. Il y aura des duels à la fin de chaque séance pour que vous appreniez à vous servir des sortes dans l'action, pour que votre baguette devienne une extension de votre corps. »</p><p class="western">La brune venait de finir sa tirade avec un regard déterminé, accompagnant les réactions de son public. Draco, comme la plupart des gens, avait été surprit et subjugué par son petit discours, après tout qui aurait pu deviner parmi les serpents que la Survivante avait un tel leadership? Dans les rangs un serdaigle de septième année sorti de sa léthargie pour s'adresser à elle avec moquerie.</p><p class="western">«Et qui va nous enseigner? Toi? Tu es une sixième année, tu n'as pas le niveau pour connaître le programme de septième année. »</p><p class="western">Avant même que le griffondor puisse répondre, ses amis avaient rejoint la scène et la miss je-sais-tout s'était mise en face au septième année avec un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres.</p><p class="western">«Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as jamais eu à combattre dans ta vie et tu ose insinuer que Serena est incapable parce qu'elle est plus jeune que toi? »</p><p class="western">La Survivante plaça une main sur l'épaule de son amie, la calmant de sa présence avant qu'elle n'ait pu continuer sa tirade.</p><p class="western">«Hermione calme toi, il a raison de poser cette question. Peut-être qu'un duel vous changerait les idées? »</p><p class="western">Le septième année acquiesça et rejoignit la scène désertée par les griffondors. Il se plaça en face de Serena la posture raide, la baguette à bout de doigts. Au contraire, la plus jeune était détendue mais alerte, la baguette tenue fermement entre ses doigts fins. Ils se saluèrent avant de se retourner pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre de trois pas. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, mais le serdaigle n'eut le temps de prononcer que les premières syllabes de son sort, qu'il essayait déjà vu les trois sortes qui se dirigeait vers lui en provenance de la baguette adverse alors Suiteune parole n'avait pas été prononcée du côté de la brune. Le septième année se retrouva au sol, pétrifié et sans baguette, alors que Serena récupérait cette baguette un sourire aux lèvres… Bordel,</p><p class="western">«Alors convaincu? »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Lorsque le public acquiesça, Serena fut intensément soulagée, elle voulait pas à se justifier une nouvelle fois. Elle envoya Neville, Luna et Ginny s'occuper des plus jeunes, parce qu'ils étaient plus doux et avaient plus de tact que certains. Dean, Seamus et Cho s'occupaient des troisième et quatrième années et Ron et Hermione l'aidaient avec les plus âgés. D'après ses calculs, il y avait environ quinze élèves de chaque niveau, soit dans les cent cinq personnes désireuses d'apprendre. Les membres de l'AD avaient l'interdiction d'insulter ou de mettre à part les serpentards et elle avait bien l'intention de faire respecter l'ordre lors de ces séances.</p><p class="western">La Fille-qui-a-survécu remarqua avec surprise la présence de ses homologues vert et argent… Au moins ils avaient l'air concentrés. Elle commença donc à leur réexpliquer certaines sortes de base comme l' <em>expérience</em> avec l'objectif de leur faire lancer aussi précisément que possible avant de leur apprendre les informulés. Elle se déplaça entre ses élèves, corrigeant les positions, donnant des conseils, et se retrouva face à trois serpentards bien connus.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">«Malfoy, Nott, Zabini. Vos sortes sont bons, il n'y a pas de défaut dans le geste ni dans la prononciation. Alors pourquoi d'après vous vos sortes ne sont-ils pas aussi puissants qu'ils pourraient l'être? »</p><p class="western">Elle devait se moquer de lui après tout ils étaient ennemis, pensa-t-il en l'entendant les féliciter. Et pourtant son regard était sérieux, elle voulait vraiment qu'il trouve la réponse par lui-même.</p><p class="western">«Je ne sais pas.</p><p class="western">_Réfléchit Malfoy, tu es intelligent! Qu'est-ce qui défini la Magie? »</p><p class="western">Le blond se triturait les ménages devant le regard vert pénétrant.</p><p class="western">«La volonté?</p><p class="western">_Oui! Il faut que tu imagines l'effet du tri, il faut que tu saches ce que tu veux. Si tu le veux ton sort sera bien plus puissant. »</p><p class="western">Elle se recula, observant attentivement sa posture, avant de poser doucement sa principale chaude sur celle et froide du serpent ajustant sa baguette entre ses doigts.</p><p class="western">«Il faut tenir fermement ta baguette mais sans crisper tes doigts, tu ne voudrais pas perdre ta main en essayant de garder ta baguette si on te désarme, non?</p><p class="western">_Mais si je perd ma baguette je ne pourrais plus moi défendre!</p><p class="western">_Tss… C'est pour cela que je pense que vous apprendrez à lancer un accio sans baguette, idiot. »</p><p class="western">Cette énergumène de sang mêlé venait de le traiter d'abruti, comment osait-elle?! Et en plus elle lui souriait! Et ceux qui se disaient ses amis pouffaient de rire dans son dos. Elle s'approcha de lui et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille:</p><p class="western">«Je suis sûre que si tu t'y mets Malfoy, tu y arriveras. »</p><p class="western">Et elle parti voir les autres.</p><p class="western">«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter? »</p><p class="western"> </p><h3 class="western">
<br/><br/>
</h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 2</h3><p class="western">Deux semaines que le Lord lui avait confié cette mission. Deux semaines éreintantes où il n’avait presque pas dormi parce qu’il avait découvert que cette chère Survivante était insomniaque. Elle était dure à suivre, lui-même qui se targuait de connaître le château ne pensait pas qu’il y avait tant de passages secrets… Et cette sotte de Survivante semblait tous les connaître. Combien de fois l’avait-il perdu de vue au détour d’une salle ou d’un couloir ? Bon au moins il avait apprit quelque chose lors de ses nuits d’espionnage : l’insomnie chronique de la brune et sa connaissance du château...même le directeur ne devait pas le connaître autant !</p><p class="western">Il se rappelait encore d’une nuit où il l’avait suivi dans la bibliothèque. La brune s’était mise à recopier, grâce à un sort, tous les livres intéressants qui lui passaient sous la main pour les mettre dans un livre aux pages blanches recouvert de cuir. Il voyait les lettres se former sur les pages vierges, le plus étrange étant que le livre ne semblait pas grossir bien qu’elle ajoutait des dizaines d’ouvrages. Ah les miracles de la magie, il aimerait bien apprendre le sort, ce serait bien pratique. En un sens il comprenait qu’elle le fasse la nuit puisque madame Pince n’aurait jamais toléré que l’on copie ses livres. Il avait vu la brune sortir de leurs étagères – pour les copier avant de les ranger – des livres de défense avancée, de sortilèges et de métamorphose, des livres de runes et de guérison alors qu’elle ne les avait jamais étudié d’après lui, des ouvrages sur les plantes magiques, les créatures et même les potions ! Bien que d’après les titres c’était pour les potions de soin et de défense en priorité. Elle s’était ensuite dirigée vers la Réserve où elle avait passé les protections sans problèmes et où elle avait copié sans sourciller des livres sur les Arts Sombres, les anciens rites, les poisons… Qui aurait cru que l’Elue s’intéresserait à ces sujets ? Pas lui en tous cas, la preuve en était qu’il en était resté comme deux ronds de flan et qu’il l’avait perdu de vue… Encore un de ces foutus passages secrets !</p><p class="western">Les autres serpentards commençaient à se poser des questions sur ses absences répétées, mais se taisaient. Chacun ses secrets, ils n’étaient pas des griffondors que diable ! Maintenant qu’il y pensait il allait devoir raconter les cours de duel au Lord. Etrangement tous les serpents s’étaient accordés à dire que Potter était un bon professeur et qu’elle ne les avait pas mit en retrait. D’un accord commun ils avaient décidé d’écouter ses conseils et de ne sécher aucune réunion, ils avaient apprit bien plus en deux heures qu’en une année de cours avec Ombrage ou tout autre professeur de Défense qu’ils aient eu jusque-là…sauf pour le loup-garou bien qu’aucun d’eux ne l’avouerait jamais.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La griffondor avait été absente au déjeuner. Personne ne savait pourquoi et n’avait pu le renseigner. Enfin si mais il se voyait mal dire « Salut Granger, Weasley, je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe avec Potter pour le répéter au Lord », non ça ne le faisait pas du tout.</p><p class="western">Alors, lorsque la brune refit son apparition pour le cours de potion, étrangement calme malgré les remarques acerbes de son parrain, il s’empressa de la suivre en se désillusionnant. Beaucoup de monde saluait la jeune femme, surtout les plus jeunes qui la regardaient avec une admiration sans bornes qu’il ne comprenait pas. Ils se retrouvèrent face au tableau d’une coupe de fruits, la cuisine se rappela-t-il des on-dit de ses amis en la voyant chatouiller la poire, bien qu’il n’y ait jamais mit les pieds ne loupant jamais le repas. Dès qu’elle ouvrit la porte et entra, le blond eut la surprise de voir les elfes de maisons l’entourer pour la saluer joyeusement, oubliant leur travail et l’installant sur un banc en lui proposant des biscuits qui avaient l’air délicieux et qu’il n’avait jamais vu aux repas. La brune mangea un biscuit avec un air de pure extase marquant ses traits fins et donnant d’autant plus envie au serpentard d’en manger. La griffondor se tourna vers une petite elfe.</p><p class="western">« Misty tes biscuits sont délicieux à en damner un saint comme d’habitude !</p><p class="western">_Misty est heureuse que Maîtresse Serena aime ses biscuits. Misty les a fait spécialement pour Maîtresse Serena. »</p><p class="western">La jeune fille sourit avant de reprendre un biscuit soulageant sa faim. Les elfes de maison s’étaient installés autour d’elle et racontaient ce qu’il s’était passé dans les cuisines depuis sa dernière visite. Le blond reconnu un elfe qui avait été autrefois à son service, s’asseyant face à la brune.</p><p class="western">« Maîtresse Serena est en danger.</p><p class="western">_Je suis toujours en danger Dobby. »</p><p class="western">L’elfe secoua la tête, ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait dire !</p><p class="western">« Quelqu’un est entré dans la cuisine et a empoisonné les plats et couverts de Maîtresse Serena. Nous avons remarqué le poison a temps et on a changé les couverts. Maîtresse Serena est en danger dans le château.</p><p class="western">_C’est la troisième fois en un mois qu’on essaye d’empoisonner mes plats… Ça en devient inquiétant. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le Sang Pur s’intéressa d’autant plus à la conversation à la mention du poison. Quelqu’un voulait tuer la Survivante ? Quelqu’un autre que le Lord ? Il allait devoir enquêter. Reconcentrant son attention sur son ennemie, il écouta. Les elfes s’étaient rapprochés de la brune, un air déterminé sur leurs visages aux yeux globuleux.</p><p class="western">« Nous voulons que Maîtresse Serena accepte de lier nos magies à la sienne. »</p><p class="western">Les deux sorciers étaient surpris, pourquoi une armée d’elfes souhaiterait devenir les esclaves de la brune ?</p><p class="western">« Mais pourquoi ? Vous n’êtes pas heureux ici ?</p><p class="western">_Si… Mais Maîtresse Serena est bien plus importante pour nous que Poudlard. En liant sa magie à la notre, nous deviendrons plus fort et vivrons plus longtemps et nous serons capables de protéger l’Alpha Lady des empoisonnements et de ceux qui l’attaqueront. Personne ne pourra nous ordonner de faire du mal à notre Maîtresse.</p><p class="western">_Vous…vous le souhaitez vraiment ? »</p><p class="western">Un concert de « oui » retenti dans la salle, l’adolescente prit une inspiration, avant de poser une main sur son cœur.</p><p class="western">« Moi Serena Lylian Potter accepte de me lier magiquement aux elfes de maisons de Poudlard qui le souhaitent et jure sur ma magie de protéger et de veiller au bonheur desdits elfes de maison. Ainsi soit-il. »</p><p class="western">Un filet de magie sorti de chaque elfe présent dans la salle pour venir entourer la sorcière qui se retrouva bientôt allongée sur son banc sous la puissance de la magie qu’elle recevait et devait canaliser. Son souffle était haletant, sa poitrine se soulevant avec difficulté.</p><p class="western">« Merlin !</p><p class="western">_Maintenant Maîtresse Serena pourra nous appeler chaque fois qu’elle en aura besoin ! Maîtresse va se sentir faible pendant quelques minutes pour avoir accepté autant de contrats en même temps. »</p><p class="western">Les elfes s’empressèrent de donner à manger à leur nouveau maître.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Les professeurs les avaient mit en période d’étude dans la grande salle. Au moins le crapaud était absent, c’était déjà ça. Elle avait décidé de faire son devoir de potion, bien décidée à montrer à Snape qu’elle pouvait le faire quand on n’épiait pas le moindre de ses faits et gestes à la recherche d’erreurs. Le sombre professeur leur avait demandé trois parchemins à propos de la Felix Felicis. Elle se souvenait d’avoir lu un paragraphe sur cette potion dans l’un des livres qu’elle avait illégalement copié dans la bibliothèque. Elle commença à écrire, une envie de sucre la titillant alors qu’elle tentait de se concentrer. Elle fouilla d’une main dans son sac, son attention toujours tournée sur le parchemin, pour tomber sur un paquet de sucettes venant du colis des jumeaux. Pourquoi pas, se dit-elle avant d’en saisir une, ce n’était pas comme si les jumeaux étaient prêts à l’empoisonner, et puis si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit elle n’aurait qu’à se venger des deux rouquins. La sucette était d’un beau rose veiné de violet, alléchant déjà ses papilles alors qu’elle l’enlevait de son emballage. Elle glissa la sucrerie entre ses lèvres, s’étonnant du goût changeant du bonbon. Elle se reconcentra sur son devoir tout en suçant la sucrerie, passant la boule sur sa langue pour sentir chaque nuance de goût, passant et repassant le muscle humide sur la sucette, mordillant l’orbe colorée, la ramenant sur ses lèvres charnues avant de recommencer l’action précédente. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas les effets de la sucette, mais en tous cas les jumeaux savaient faire des bonbons excellents.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ce qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué, mais que tous ceux qui avaient prit l’habitude d’observer la Survivante virent parce qu’elle attirait les autres comme un phare dans la nuit, ce fut le changement de couleur de l’orbe sucrée. Certains se remémoraient la dernière publicité des jumeaux Weasley, l’un d’eux sortit même un tract pour vérifier sa supposition. Ces sucettes n’étaient même pas encore en <span>boutique</span> ! L’affiche passa entre les mains des élèves plus âgés, évitant la table où se trouvait la cible de leurs regards.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Les Sucettes Révélation de Charme</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Découvrez à quel point vous êtes doués avec votre langue !</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Noir :</b>
  </em>
  <em> Catastrophique !</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Marron :</b>
  </em>
  <em> Mouais… Tu peux t’améliorer…</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Violet : </b>
  </em>
  <em>C’est déjà mieux.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Rose : </b>
  </em>
  <em>Ça devient bon.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Rouge : </b>
  </em>
  <em>Agréable.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Bronze : </b>
  </em>
  <em>Absolument génialissime !</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Argent : </b>
  </em>
  <em>Délicieusement délicieux !</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Or : </b>
  </em>
  <em>C’est le Paradis ! L’Extase ! Le Septième Ciel !</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La sucrerie était déjà passée du violet au rose puis au rouge en quelques instants. Le rouge devint bronze avant de lentement devenir argent. L’orbe avait déjà considérablement réduit sous les coups de langue experts et la plupart des <span>adolescents</span> présents dans la salle observaient avec attention les lèvres de la belle brune qui ne se doutait de rien. Des halètements surprit échappèrent aux voyeurs lorsque qu’une petite bille dorée passa les lèvres charnues. Mais la brune ne voyait rien, trop concentrée sur son objectif de montrer à Snape qu’elle était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller en potion.</p><p class="western">Certains adolescents avaient rougi alors que leurs corps réagissaient à la vue exquise que leur offrait la Survivante sans s’en apercevoir. D’autres pensaient d’ores et déjà à leurs prochaines actions, car si certains rêvaient déjà de mettre la jeune fille dans leur lit, plusieurs qui avaient abandonné l’idée se remettaient à le désirer, alors que d’autres encore y réfléchissait pour la première fois. Pas que la brune soit laide loin de là, mais elle semblait tellement inaccessible ! Pourtant ce serait un avantage de coucher avec elle et de la séduire, elle était après tout l’héritière d’une noble famille et elle avait du poids politiquement parlant.</p><p class="western">Comme si elle allait se laissait faire quand elle le remarquerait, pensa Draco qui connaissait plus son ennemie que ce qu’il aurait voulu… Bien que lui-même soit atteint par la vue de pure luxure innocente que donnait la brune toujours penchée sur son devoir. Il n’en dirait rien au Lord, ah ça non, il avait trop honte de ses réactions. Il n’avait pas envie de faire part au Maître de cet évènement, se dit-il les joues rougissant légèrement à l’idée que le Lord apprenne ce qu’il avait pensé de la brune.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 3</h3><p>Le plus jeune Malfoy était stressé, vraiment stressé, en même temps il devait rencontrer le Maître le soir même pour lui faire son compte-rendu. Il lui restait deux heures avant le moment fatidique où il se retrouverait devant le Lord et il se concentrait sur le renforcement de ses boucliers d’Occlumencie pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il avait l’impression de tourner comme un lion en cage, alors qu’il regardait l’heure passer en lançant quelques <em>tempus</em>. Heureusement qu’il était seul dans la salle commune, les autres l’ayant laissé pour rejoindre les dortoirs. Il lança un dernier <em>tempus</em> et soupira prenant son courage à deux mains pour sortir de la salle commune et se diriger vers les appartements du professeur Snape. Il devait utiliser le réseau de cheminettes pour se rendre au Manoir Serpentard. Les couloirs étaient sombres et froids en cette nuit d’octobre, le serpentard parcouru rapidement les couloirs, son ombre projetée sur les murs de pierre rendant l’atmosphère d’autant plus inquiétante.</p><p>Son parrain lui ouvrit la porte, légèrement inquiet pour lui bien qu’il ne le montrait pas, et lui donna de la poudre de cheminette. Les flammes prirent une belle couleur verte et l’adolescent lâcha une poignée de poudre en nommant distinctement sa destination.</p><p> </p><p>Le Manoir Serpentard était un bâtiment ancien en pierres brutes recouvertes de magnifiques tapisseries dans certaines des plus belles pièces ou recouvertes de bois verni dans d’autres. Les portes étaient sculptées de milliers de serpents qui pouvaient se mouvoir à l’intérieur et bloquer le passage aux intrus, les attaquant s’ils en ressentaient le besoin. De magnifiques tapis recouvraient les planchers, assourdissant le son des pas. Le jeune Malfoy marchait dans ce décor magnifique et ancien où l’on sentait la magie du lieu à chaque inspiration. C’était étrange de penser qu’un endroit si beau et lumineux était la demeure de l’actuel Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il s’arrêta. Devant lui se trouvait, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, une magnifique porte à doubles battants en chêne massif, un immense serpent sur chaque battant, le toisant froidement. Il frappa, la porte s’ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.</p><p>Lord Voldemort était assit sur son trône, ses doigts longs et fins pianotant sur le bois du meuble. Son visage serpentin était fixé sur l’adolescent qui venait d’entrer.</p><p> </p><p>Le Dark Lord attendait avec impatience d’en apprendre plus sur son ennemie prophétisée. Après tout il vaut mieux bien connaître ses ennemis pour réussir à les tuer. Et Potter était incapable de se laisser tuer ! Elle pourrait quand même mourir nom d’un Basilic ! Tout serait bien plus simple si elle ne se dressait pas contre lui. Mais il semblait que c’était trop lui demander.</p><p>Le jeune Malfoy s’agenouilla devant lui, le visage vide bien qu’il voyait les légers tremblements qui lui parcouraient le corps. Au moins il restait digne malgré sa peur, il ferait un bon mangemort quand il aurait quitté Poudlard. Quoiqu’il devrait s’habituer à être en sa présence sans perdre ses moyens. L’adolescent attendait son accord pour se relever.</p><p>« Relèves toi Draco. Parles moi de ce que tu as découvert. »</p><p>Le blond obtempéra et dégluti avant de commencer à parler de ses observations.</p><p>« Serena Potter n’est pas comme nous le pensions, elle cache beaucoup de choses. <span>Tout d’abord elle</span> est insomniaque, elle parcourt le château pendant la nuit et connaît tous les passages secrets. Pendant ses ballades nocturnes elle va souvent à la bibliothèque pour copier tous les livres qui lui tombent sous la main, même ceux de la réserve sur la Magie Noire. Elle apprends et retient tous ce qu’elle lit, la seule raison pour laquelle elle à des notes moyennes en cours est parce qu’elle se concentre sur les sorts plus avancés, qui peuvent vraiment lui servir. Elle préside un club de défense comme l’année dernière, mais cette fois il est ouvert à tous, parce qu’elle ne supporte pas le programme de défense du ministère qui ne nous apprend rien. Je l’ai vu se battre, elle utilise les informulés comme si de rien n’était… Elle s’occupe elle-même des sixièmes et septièmes années, et laisse ses amis qui faisaient partis d’un groupe appelé AD s’occuper des plus jeunes. Elle est un bon professeur, elle nous apprend à lancer les sorts que nous connaissons en informulé pour le moment. Elle disparaît souvent, mais je ne sais toujours pas où elle va. Je l’ai suivi au moment où elle est réapparue, elle se dirigeait vers les cuisines… Les elfes de maison ont abandonné leur travail pour lui parler. Ils… ils ont dit que quelqu’un avait encore essayé de l’empoisonner et ont demandé à ce qu’elle lie leurs magies à la sienne. Je… Les elfes de maison de Poudlard étaient déterminés à la suivre, même si pour cela ils devaient quitter Poudlard. En un mois elle a eu près de quinze retenues avec Ombrage, et certains jours elle est restée dans son bureau de dix-neuf heures à quatre heures du matin. Le professeur de défense la déteste…Elle l’a même mise en retenue pour le simple fait d’avoir brisé sa plume… »</p><p> </p><p>Le Lord avait tout écouté avec intérêt, son ennemie l’intriguait de plus en plus mais il préférait voir cela de lui-même avant de se faire une opinion plus poussée. Il invoqua devant lui une pensive d’un geste négligeant de la baguette, et ordonna au Sang Pur devant lui d’y placer ses souvenirs. Le blond s’exécuta immédiatement, avant de se reculer, attendant que le Lord plonge la tête dans la vasque. Mais ce n’était pas l’intention du mage noir qui prononça un sort en fourchelangue qu’il avait créé lorsqu’il était plus jeune. Hors de question de se mettre dans une position aussi vulnérable. La pensive s’activa, mais au lieu de voir le souvenir dans l’eau, le souvenir se matérialisa dans les airs. La scène se rejouait à taille réelle. Le premier souvenir à se jouer était celui de la bibliothèque et le Lord fut surprit de voir la Survivante copier des livres de magie noire sans ciller… Peut-être n’était-elle pas si lumineuse après tout ? La scène suivante montra la première session du club de Défense. Il resta étonné de la foi et de la confiance que ses amis mettaient en elle. Il lui semblait même reconnaître dans leur yeux la flamme qu’il voyait chez ses plus fidèles partisans. Sa grâce et sa capacité en duel étaient magnifiques, on aurait dit qu’elle dansait… Elle aurait pu se mesurer sans problèmes à quelqu’un comme Bellatrix…Alors pourquoi n’avait-elle pas montré un tel niveau face à lui dans le cimetière et au ministère ? Cachait-elle ses capacités, s’était-elle améliorée, ou bien était-ce autre chose ? Les cuisines apparurent et il écouta les elfes parler des tentatives d’empoisonnement, sentant la rage monter en lui à l’idée qu’un autre que lui ait tenté de la tuer. Elle était à lui, il était le seul à pouvoir la tuer ! Les mâchoires serrées il vit les elfes se lier à la fille. Il n’avait jamais vu autant d’elfes se lier à la même personne, la plupart du temps ils se liaient à une famille ou même à un lieu.</p><p> </p><p class="western">La scène changea une dernière fois pour montrer une salle de classe. Il voyait une femme à l’avant de la salle, vêtue de vêtements d’un rose écœurant, regarder d’un air vicieux une personne dans le fond de la salle alors qu’elle déblatérait des inepties sur les créatures et en particulier les loups-garous, les traitant comme des monstres, des moins que rien. Il se rapprocha de la personne qu’elle fixait… Potter. Potter qui serrait sa plume de toutes ses forces, semblant essayer de se calmer pour ne pas faire quelque chose qu’elle regratterait. Ses yeux verts brillaient de rage avec la même nuance que <em>l’Avada</em> <em>Kedavra</em>. Ses lèvres dessinaient une ligne fine alors qu’elle fixait le « professeur » d’un air meurtrier qu’il ne s’attendait pas à lui voir <span>destiné à</span> une autre personne que lui. La plume cassa, tant elle avait mit de force à la serrer. Le professeur se mit à sourire d’un air sadique, semblant avoir attendu une réaction, avant que sa voix criarde ne sorte de sa bouche.</p><p>« Potter, retenue ce soir dans mon bureau à dix-neuf heure. »</p><p>… Il n’avait vu que quelques minutes de la scène et il ne supportait déjà pas cette femme. Elle ne faisait que déblatérer des mensonges et rabaisser les créatures. Il comprenait un peu la colère de l’adolescente. Mais un professeur qui faisait tout pour punir l’un de ses élèves et ne disait que des absurdités… Poudlard et le Ministère étaient tombés bien bas. Quand il serait au pouvoir il changerait tout cela, les enfants avaient le droit à une bonne éducation. Et puis il se demandait ce que cette Ombrage faisait lors de ses retenues pour qu’un tel sourire cruel étire ses traits. La pensive se mit en veille sortant l’homme-serpent de ses pensées. Il fixa son regard sur l’enfant de l’un de ses meilleurs mangemorts. L’adolescent le cachait bien, mais il pouvait voir qu’il était mal à l’aise. Il osait lui dissimuler quelque chose ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres respira calmement, il ne devait pas s’énerver sur l’enfant avec le merveilleux travail qu’il avait accompli. Mais peut-être qu’une menace lui délierait la langue ? Il s’amusa à faire rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts, il avait remarqué que ses fidèles prenaient peur plus facilement lorsqu’il le faisait. Et ça ne manqua pas, le blond déglutit difficilement alors qu’il fixait les mouvements de la baguette les yeux écarquillés.</p><p>« Il n’est pas bon de me cacher des choses, enfant. »</p><p> </p><p>Son regard se posa sur le Maître. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir ça ! Il avait bien trop honte de ses réactions pour le raconter à un tel homme puissant ! Mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas mentir, le Maître le saurait tout de suite. Il n’avait pas le choix. Il ne pu s’empêcher de rougir en repensant à la scène…Non il ne pouvait vraiment pas raconter ça… Qu’est-ce que le Lord allait penser de lui après ? Surtout que c’était Potter que ça concernait.</p><p>Le Lord devait avoir vu son dilemme puisqu’il lui indiqua de sa voix sifflante de mettre le souvenir dans la pensive, un rictus amusé sur sa bouche sans lèvres…S’était effrayant et pas rassurant du tout… Il inspira et dirigea sa baguette vers sa tête pour en retirer ce maudit souvenir. Le Dark Lord siffla quelque chose en ce qu’il devina être du fourchelangue et le souvenir commença à se matérialiser…Il était fichu.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort s’attendait à tout lorsque le souvenir commença à jouer…mais surtout pas à ça… Son ennemie, la si célèbre Élue, avait réussit à captiver tous les regards des garçons comme des filles… rien qu’en suçant une sucette. Son regard se posa sur une affiche qui circulait en évitant la table de la jeune fille. Et bien c’était surprenant. Il comprenait la gêne de l’enfant Malfoy à lui montrer ce souvenir, maintenant. Lui-même sentait son corps réagir à la vision que donnait la brune aux yeux verts tandis qu’elle suçait avec délectation l’une des inventions des Jumeaux Weasley sans même se rendre compte de l’émoi qu’elle provoquait. Il se sentait durcir à la voir si active autour du bonbon, un air concentré sur son visage fin alors qu’elle était penchée sur un parchemin. Il était toujours un homme, malgré son apparence…disgracieuse, et il était heureux de savoir son entrejambe cachée par ses robes. La scène se termina. L’homme leva son regard cramoisi sur le jeune sorcier.</p><p>« Je comprend ta gêne, enfant, mais je ne supporterais pas une seconde fois que tu me caches quelque chose, surtout pas si c’est au sujet de Potter. J’espère pour toi que tu as compris ?</p><p>_Oui mon Seigneur » répondit-il en s’agenouillant.</p><p>« Je veux que tu continue ta mission. Pars maintenant. »</p><p>L’adolescent partit laissant l’hybride seul avec ses pensées. L’enfant Potter était bien plus intéressante que prévu, et elle semblait cacher beaucoup de choses aussi… Peut-être arrivera-t-il à lui faire rejoindre les Ténèbres finalement ? Après tout ce serait dommage de perdre un si bon élément. Le monde sorcier serait à lui en un rien de temps si elle le rejoignait et tout serait bien plus simple. Et puis, lui-même pourrait en profiter grandement si elle acceptait de l’approcher. Il attendait avec impatience le prochain rapport… Mais pour le moment il avait un petit problème à régler et une douche froide à prendre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de désirer son ennemie, même si elle incarnait le péché personnifié dans le souvenir qu’il avait vu.</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy de son côté était heureux d’être encore en vie en entrant dans son dortoir. Cette rencontre l’avait épuisé et il s’effondra sur son lit en changeant ses vêtements d’un coup de baguette. Il s’endormit rapidement, pensant à la prise de tête qui allait s’annoncer s’il continuait à espionner l’Élue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapitre 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 4</h3><p class="western">Le château était silencieux. Totalement silencieux en cette nuit d’octobre. La plupart des élèves dormaient, enfin s’ils ne parlaient pas entre eux, profitant du week-end pour se coucher plus tard. Dans son dortoir, Serena se préparait. Elle avait déjà enfilé son pantalon en cuir de dragon et sa chemise en soie d’Acromentula rouge. Elle se rappelait encore du jour où Ginny, Luna et Hermione avaient décidé de l’emmener faire du shopping pour qu’elle arrête de porter les vêtements hideux que sa tante l’avait forcé à porter. Ce jour-là elle avait été heureuse d’être riche et avait pour la première fois profité de son héritage, les filles s’en étant donné à cœur joie pour choisir ses vêtements. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à lacer les bottes en cuir de dragon et à mettre la cape noire à doublure rouge qu’Hermione avait posé sur son lit. Elle se releva en prenant bien soin de remettre sa baguette dans l’étui qui se trouvait à son poignet, et récupéra sa cape d’invisibilité ainsi que la carte des Maraudeurs dans sa malle après avoir sifflé le mot de passe en fourchelangue. Elle rejoignit la salle commune, ses amis étaient installés dans les fauteuils attendant son départ pour lui donner un alibi. Heureusement qu’ils étaient en week-end, son absence passerait inaperçue un certain temps si elle revenait plus tard que prévu, et si quelqu’un s’en rendait compte ses amis avaient déjà un mensonge à leur donner. Elle serra ses amis dans ses bras avant de partir, se cachant sous sa cape d’invisibilité et usant de la carte pour éviter les professeurs qui surveillaient les couloirs. Empruntant le passage sous le Saule Cogneur elle se retrouva dans la cabane hurlante et transplana vers le Chemin de Traverse qui était vide à cette heure de la nuit. Elle avait apprit à transplaner sans en avertir l’Ordre et avait réussit à passer l’examen avec succès. Elle se dirigea vers l’Allée des Embrumes en retirant la cape de son père, veillant à ce que son autre cape couvre bien son visage. L’Allée des Embrumes était bien plus vivante que son homologue à cette heure-ci, mais l’adolescente n’avait qu’un objectif, ignorant les passants qui l’abordaient pour se diriger vers un bar.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">L’intérieur était intimiste et chaleureux, avec les banquettes de velours rouge et le parquet de bois sombre. Quelques personnes étaient déjà installées aux tables et tournèrent leurs regards vers la porte quand elle entra, la plupart des créatures, celles qui avaient un odorat développé, avaient reconnu son odeur. Elle retira la capuche qui cachait son visage et salua les habitués tout en rejoignant le bar, où elle s’installa sur un tabouret. Elle était la seule humaine admise ici sans risques pour sa vie. Elle était l’Alpha après tout à cause d’une autre satanée prophétie datant <span>de</span> plusieurs siècles. Au moins cette prophétie n’avait pas été annoncée par une ivrogne mais par une prêtresse… Elle s’intéressait plus à la finalité de celle-ci que celle qui la destinait à vaincre ou à être tuée par Voldemort. Mais merde à la fin, les divinités lui en voulaient-elles vraiment pour que ça tombe toujours sur elle ?!</p><p class="western">Juan le barman, un très beau vampire à la peau tannée, lui servi un verre. Elle en avait bien besoin avec tout ce qu’il se passait… Elle avait tant à faire pour protéger les créatures du Ministère ! Elle se tourna vers le reste de la salle et attendit. Si quelqu’un avait besoin d’aide, il savait où la trouver, elle l’écouterait et essayerait de trouver des solutions. C’est ce qu’elle faisait toujours avec les être magiques, c’était son rôle après tout. Un loup garou se leva et s’inclina devant elle en guise de respect, bien qu’elle n’aimait pas qu’on fasse preuve d’autant de déférence à son égard, ils étaient ses égaux, nom d’un hippogriffe ! L’homme de haute stature, les cheveux grisonnant sur les tempes, lui apprit que ce <span>foutu</span> ministère qui se mêlait des affaires qui ne le concernaient pas avait encore émit des restrictions contres les créatures dites « sombres »… La prochaine fois qu’elle le voyait ministre ou pas ministre elle lui mettrait son poing dans la figure, non mais c’était pas possible d’être obtus à ce point là ?! Elle se massa les tempes, essayant de trouver une solution… Mais non elle ne voyait rien pour résoudre le problème, pas tant que les sorciers seraient aussi corrompus. Alors elle se mit à lui parler d’une idée qu’elle avait eue avec l’AD… Ils avaient commencé à rénover l’une des vielles propriété dont elle avait hérité pour en faire un refuge. La propriété était entourée de pupilles infranchissables pour les intrus et tellement protégée que ça en faisait la cachette parfaite. Le mieux dans tout cela c’est qu’elle était incartable et que le ministère n’en avait pas connaissance. Elle avait demandé l’aide des gobelins pour renforcer les pupilles et aménager le château et ses dépendances pour que les créatures s’y installent et puissent y vivre en paix tant que les lois n’avaient pas changées.</p><p class="western">Elle passa les heures suivantes à s’informer et lier des alliances avec les clans qui venaient la voir. Il y avait tant de choses à faire et si peu de temps ! Le Ministère devait tomber, c’était une certitude, et pourtant elle devait assister à des cours qu’elle connaissait déjà pour le plaisir des adultes au lieu de passer son temps à s’occuper des êtres magiques dont elle avait la garde. Elle détestait sa vie parfois… Bon d’accord, elle la détestait souvent… Parce que quand même qui voudrait vivre avec les Dursley en étant traité pire qu’un elfe de maison ? Pas elle en tous cas, pourtant c’est ce qu’elle faisait.</p><p class="western">Le flux de personnes s’amoindrit et elle se retourna vers le bar, commençant à enchaîner les verres en maugréant sur les incapables du ministère, son enfance pourrie ou plutôt son manque d’enfance, sur le destin qui l’accablait, sur le Mage Noir qui en voulait à sa vie depuis des lustres…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">C’est dans cet état d’esprit que la trouva un homme, dans les vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux ébène sur sa peau d’albâtre, et qui la fixait de ses yeux de félin incandescent. Il s’avança d’une démarche élégante et sauvage, trop parfaite pour être humaine, et s’adossa au bar à côté de la Survivante.</p><p class="western">« Lady Alpha, toujours un plaisir de vous voir. » Lui susurra-t-il de sa voix grave avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne pour l’embrasser un sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres.</p><p class="western">Les yeux émeraude posés sur lui brillaient de joie quand ils rencontrèrent ceux d’un rouge sombre de son ami. Elle lui sourit, oubliant un instant son humeur morose.</p><p class="western">« Sebastian, cela fait si longtemps !</p><p class="western">_Je sais milady, j’étais…occupé avec un nouveau contractant. »</p><p class="western">Son regard brillait de diabolisme alors que les yeux de la brune s’assombrissaient.</p><p class="western">« Je ne comprendrais jamais comment les mortels peuvent penser avoir le contrôle sur les démons.</p><p class="western">_Les humains pensent toujours être les plus forts, milady, vous ne pourrez rien y changer. Et puis c’est tellement jouissif de voir leurs regards quand ils comprennent qu’ils ont perdu et que je vais dévorer leur âme. »</p><p class="western">Le démon passa une langue pointue sur sa lèvre supérieure alors que son regard se faisait affamé. La dernière âme qu’il avait mangé était légèrement amère et ne l’avait pas rassasié longtemps, bientôt il devrait retourner à la chasse. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur l’Alpha. Elle était succulente, une odeur sucrée se dégageait d’elle, il savait que s’il dévorait son âme elle aurait un goût exquis qui calmerait sa faim pendant des siècles. Mais il ne la mangerait pas, son instinct lui disait de la protéger et il se sentait bien incapable de lui faire du mal. Il n’aimait pas se sentir si <em>faible</em> face aux humains, mais elle n’avait jamais était une humaine normale, elle avait toujours été différente… Et elle était à lui. Il ne laisserait aucun autre démon l’approcher. Au moins les démons supérieurs sentaient tous le même sentiment de protection face à elle, aucun ne penserait à l’attaquer si l’un d’eux venait sur Terre… Mais les autres, les inférieurs, ils ne se contrôleraient pas, ils voudraient la dévorer. Elle avait beau être forte, il y aurait un moment où elle serait incapable de se défendre, alors c’était à lui d’empêcher les autres diables de l’approcher.</p><p class="western">Il remarqua les légères cernes sous les yeux de sa protégée, et son regard sombre alors que Juan lui servait un nouveau verre.</p><p class="western">« A quoi pensez-vous donc, Alpha ? »</p><p class="western">Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner à la contemplation de son verre.</p><p class="western">« Arrête de me vouvoyer, ça en devient lassant, en plus tu es beaucoup plus vieux que moi… »</p><p class="western">Elle soupira avant de reprendre.</p><p class="western">« Ma vie est pourrie. Un jour le monde sorcier me déteste, le lendemain il me prend pour le nouveau Merlin… Le Ministère est incapable de se mêler de ses oignons et est pourri jusqu’à la moelle. Il m’arrive toujours quelque chose. J’ai un mage noir mégalomaniaque collé aux basques depuis ma naissance. Ma pseudo « famille » me déteste… Tu veux que je continue ? » Lui expliqua-t-elle blasée. Il secoua la tête négativement et la regarda les yeux plissés, la tête penchée légèrement sur la gauche. Le diable sortit de la poche de sa veste une bouteille d’un noir d’encre sur lequel était écrit d’une écriture rouge fine et élégante des mots d’une langue inconnue.</p><p class="western">La brune le regarda simplement, curieuse. L’homme plus âgé lui sourit, les crocs découverts.</p><p class="western">« Si c’est pour vous saouler, autant le faire avec le meilleur non ?</p><p class="western">_Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »</p><p class="western">Le sourire du démon s’agrandit devenant carnassier et effrayant pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas (et même ceux qui le connaissaient sentaient des frissons leur remonter le long du dos). Il répondit en remplissant un verre pour l’adolescente.</p><p class="western">« Du vin issu des meilleures caves de l’Enfer.</p><p class="western">_Et pourquoi m’en offres-tu ?</p><p class="western">_Je suis à vôtre service My Lady. »</p><p class="western">Le brun lui tendit le verre. Elle le prit délicatement en l’examinant. Le vin épais était d’un rouge profond presque noir, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres. Le goût était sucré sur la langue, et elle pouvait ressentir l’acidité d’elle ne savait quel ingrédient titillant ses papilles. Le vin glissait sur sa langue, réveillant ses papilles et distillant une impression de chaleur et de bien être au creux de son estomac. Elle pouvait même sentir sa magie ronronner dans ses veines ! Elle but le verre par petites gorgées pour faire durer le plaisir, sous le regard amusé de l’immortel.</p><p class="western">La jeune femme commençait à voir trouble, en même temps avec tous les verres qu’elle s’était enfilée c’était tout à fait normal. Sebastian remarqua avec amusement que lorsqu’elle était ivre sa langue se déliait et elle disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Vraiment très amusant, surtout lorsqu’elle lui demandait pourquoi il était si parfait. Au bout de longues minutes à délirer sur le sens de la vie, elle fini par s’endormir sur le comptoir. Le diable aux yeux rouges l’observa avant de déclarer pensif, un doigt sur ses lèvres :</p><p class="western">« Elle a tenue quinze minutes…Étonnant… D’habitude les humains ne résistent pas plus de trente secondes. »</p><p class="western">Le barman lui lança un regard surprit avant d’observer la jeune fille sur le comptoir. Puis il haussa les épaules :</p><p class="western">« C’est l’Alpha. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le démon se leva et prit délicatement l’humaine dans ses bras, elle était si fragile par rapport à lui, un simple geste pourrait la briser s’il ne faisait pas attention. La brune se rapprocha de lui, se collant à son torse pour y puiser de la chaleur en ronronnant. Elle ressemblait tellement à un chat dans cet état que ça en devenait mignon.</p><p class="western">Les habitués le regardèrent passer avec son fardeau pour rejoindre les chambres. Ils n’avaient pas à s’inquiéter après tout, tout le monde savait que Mickaelis ne ferait jamais de mal à l’Alpha, et si quelqu’un osait le faire ils le déchireraient en morceaux.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le diable ouvrit la porte d’une chambre, faisant attention à ne pas blesser son fardeau, et l’étendit sur le lit. Il commença à s’occuper en silence, délaçant les bottes de cuir et les faisant glisser pour ensuite les poser aux pieds d’une chaise, retirant lentement le pantalon le faisant glisser <span>doucement</span> sur les jambes fines avant de le plier. La jeune fille n’avait pas bougé, toujours profondément endormie, elle ne se réveillerait pas avant un bon moment, pensa-t-il en continuant à la déshabiller. Il n’allait pas la laisser dormir toute habillée tout de même ! C’était dégoûtant, surtout pour lui qui avait joué le rôle de majordome pendant un certain temps. Il installa confortablement la jeune fille endormie sous les draps, observant en détails ses réactions alors qu’il s’éloignait… Elle grognait de la perte de chaleur s’amusa-t-il en la couvrant doucement.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et la ferma en silence après être sorti. En se retournant il plaqua au mur un homme encapuchonné, sa main entourant son cou alors qu’il se rapprocha pour lui susurrer dangereusement à l’oreille :</p><p class="western">« Ne crois pas que je ne t’ai pas remarqué à observer l’Alpha et nous suivre, loup-garou. N’ose même pas t’approcher d’elle, ne pense même pas à lui faire le moindre mal, sinon je te déchirerais, je te ferais regretter d’être né. Chaque pas que tu feras, chaque respiration que tu prendras sera surveillée. Alors prends garde à toi si tu ne veux pas perdre ton âme. »</p><p class="western">Le démon avait laissé ressortir un peu de son apparence démonique, son regard brillait d’une lueur malveillante, sa voix s’était faîte plus rauque, plus gutturale. Et une aura sombre l’entourait, une aura qui promettait la mort et la torture, une aura qui donnait la chair de poule alors que le regard ardent se posait sur le voyeur qui tremblait de tous ses membres.</p><p class="western">Sebastian lâcha l’intrus, dissimulant de nouveau son aura alors qu’il regardait le jeune loup d’un air neutre. « Pars » était le seul mot qu’il laissa échapper dans un sifflement, regardant l’homme encapuchonné prendre la fuite. Il rentra de nouveau dans la chambre en soupirant.</p><p class="western">« Vous vous attirez toujours des ennuis, n’est-ce pas mademoiselle ? »</p><p class="western">Seul le silence lui répondit alors que Serena se tortillait dans son lit durant son sommeil.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Edward Jollivet se tenait agenouillé devant lui. Le jeune loup-garou avait demandé à le voir, il avait soi-disant des informations sur Serena Potter… Si les information ne valait pas la peine et lui faisaient perdre son temps il torturerait l’impudent qui avait osé le déranger. Son regard se posa sur la masse frémissante à ses pieds et il lui ordonna de se relever et de s’expliquer après avoir fait durer le suspense pour son plaisir.</p><p class="western">Le loup se releva en tremblant, n’osant pas croiser son regard et commença à s’expliquer. Il aurait vu la Survivante dans un bar réservé aux créatures… Tsss encore un incapable qui s’était trompé de personne…. Surtout que Celle-Qui-Ne-Veut-Pas-Mourir était censée être à Poudlard.</p><p class="western">« ... Les autres l’appelaient « Lady Alpha » et ils venaient lui expliquer les problèmes qu’ils rencontraient… »</p><p class="western">Ah là ça devenait intéressant, il se rappelait que les elfes de maison l’avaient appelé ainsi, peut être que ce n’était pas un imbécile finalement… Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire d’Alpha ?... Il aurait à faire des recherches, l’autre n’avait pas l’air d’avoir les informations.</p><p class="western">« ...Elle s’est saoulée avec un démon. Il lui a fait boire un alcool venu des Enfers et elle s’est endormie… »</p><p class="western">Un démon ? Elle avait des alliés si puissants ? C’était…étonnant. Ah le loup continuait à parler, il ferait peut-être mieux de l’écouter… Comment ça le démon l’avait emmené dans une chambre ? Elle était à lui et seulement à lui ! Ce démon de pacotille n’avait aucun droit de la toucher !</p><p class="western">« ... Le…le démon m’avait remarqué… Il m’a menacé de prendre mon âme si je pensais à lui faire du mal… »</p><p class="western">Le loup tremblait devant son regard perçant, craignant la punition pour avoir été découvert. Lord Voldemort reprenait son calme essayant de réfléchir calmement à la situation. La Survivante avait des alliés parmi les créatures, des alliés puissant qui lui faisaient confiance…. Cela changeait beaucoup de choses… Peut-être la Golden Girl de Griffondor n’était pas si lumineuse que cela après tout si elle s’associait à des créatures aussi dangereuses et sombres ? Il recentra son attention sur le loup-garou.</p><p class="western">« Tu m’as été bien utile Jollivet… Tu seras récompensé pour ta dévotion. Maintenant pars et continue comme ça. »</p><p class="western">Le Lord se leva de son trône après que son disciple l’ai quitté, marchant dans la salle en réfléchissant. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen d’approcher Potter, d’en apprendre plus sur elle et ses motivations. Le jeune Malfoy faisait du bon travail mais ce n’était pas assez. Elle ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour s’approcher d’elle, encore moins pour se confier à lui… Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit tordu… Et si ?... Il devait contacter Snape.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapitre 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 5</h3>
<p class="western">Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil vint déranger Serena dans son sommeil paisible. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se renfonça dans ses couvertures bien plus chaudes et accueillantes que le monde réel. Un rire grave attira son attention mais elle refusait d’ouvrir les yeux pour quitter son monde de rêves.</p>
<p class="western">« Il va falloir vous réveiller, My Lady » susurra la voix à son oreille.</p>
<p class="western">Un gémissement de dépit quitta ses lèvres alors qu’elle n’avait qu’une seule envie : se rendormir. Mais elle ouvrit quand même les yeux en papillonnant, agressée par la lumière trop vive pour son cerveau elle les ferma immédiatement et grogna une phrase inintelligible même pour l’ouïe fine d’un démon. Un bruissement et la salle s’obscurcie, lui permettant de voir sans souffrir ce qui l’entourait. Une chambre simple où la lumière de la fenêtre était obstruée par de lourds rideaux. Devant le lit la silhouette d’un homme la surplombait. Ses yeux encore flous de sommeil eurent du mal à distinguer ses traits mais elle fini par reconnaître son ami démoniaque. Un mal de tête lancinant lui vrillait les tempes</p>
<p class="western">« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » murmura-t-elle la bouche pâteuse.</p>
<p class="western">Un ricanement moqueur lui répondit, rapidement suivi par une voix amusée. « Vous avez la gueule de bois, ma Dame »</p>
<p class="western">Un silence puis « Plus jamais je bois » déclara-t-elle avec ferveur. Ce mal de crâne lui vrillait le cerveau, si c’était pour finir dans cet état à chaque fois qu’elle buvait elle arrêtait de boire !</p>
<p class="western">Le ricanement du démon se changea en un rire profond alors qu’elle le fixait avec une moue boudeuse. Ce n’était pas parce qu’il ne pouvait pas être ivre qu’il pouvait se moquer d’elle !</p>
<p class="western">La main de la créature vint caresser tendrement sa chevelure indomptable avant qu’il ne la quitte pour lui ramener ses vêtements qu’il avait pliés la veille. Il commença à l’habiller, ignorant ses murmures offusqués.</p>
<p class="western">« Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on m’habille Sebastian ! Je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule ! »</p>
<p class="western">Ledit démon sourit poliment « Cela me fait plaisir de vous habiller ma Dame. » Sous son regard déterminé mais affable elle capitula.</p>
<p class="western">D’un hochement de tête elle lui indiqua qu’il pouvait continuer. On ne pouvait pas résister à un démon après tout… Mais elle tint quand même à lui montrer qu’elle n’avait pas perdue, qu’il ne l’habillait que parce qu’elle lui permettait. « Tu as des lubies étranges quand même » se moqua-t-elle gentiment alors que l’homme lui enfilait sa chemise et fermait les boutons. Étrangement la scène n’était pas aussi gênante qu’on aurait pu le penser. Il n’y avait rien de sexuel entre eux, et ce qui aurait pu être mal interprété si quiconque les avait vu, n’avait en fait rien de sensuel. Ce serait plutôt étrange s’il y avait quelque chose entre eux alors qu’elle le voyait comme une sorte de grand frère… Bon un grand frère sadique qui dévorait les âmes des mortels et était prêt à tuer pour elle… et serait sûrement capable de l’enfermer dans une tour d’ivoire pour la protéger… Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux à cette pensée, en réponse duquel il haussa un sourcil élégant tout en continuant sa tâche de lui enfiler son pantalon, ses gants blancs passant avec lenteur sur la peau douce.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le diable se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l’esprit de sa protégée lorsque qu’elle se mit à l’observer les yeux plissés. Ce ne devait pas être très important si elle ne lui en faisait pas part. Il continuait sa tâche avec plaisir malgré son visage impeccablement dénué d’émotions. Intérieurement il soupirait, il profitait de cet instant fugace pour toucher la peau blanche de l’humaine à qui il était dévoué, il savait qu’il n’y aurait jamais rien de charnel entre eux malgré sa nature plutôt ancrée sur la sensualité. Mais il serait pour elle tout ce dont elle avait besoin, et si ce n’était un amant, il serait son protecteur, son ami, son frère… Il serait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.</p>
<p class="western">Il se mit à lacer avec lenteur la première botte, la jambe galbée posée sur son genou, ses doigts nouant avec dextérité les lacets. Bientôt elle repartirait et serait entourée de sorciers qui étaient un danger <span>pour</span> sa survie. Il n’avait vraiment aucune envie de la laisser retourner dans un lieu où il ne pourrait pas veiller sur elle. Il pensa un instant à l’enlever pour la mettre en sécurité, mais il abandonna bien vite l’idée, elle lui ferait rapidement regretter sa décision… Avec un nouveau soupir interne il se releva et demanda à la jeune femme de l’attendre. Il n’allait tout de même pas la laisser partir le ventre vide, ce ne serait pas digne d’un majordome !</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Elle n’eut pas à l’attendre longtemps puisqu’il revint avec un plateau contenant jus de citrouille, fruits et quelques toasts beurrés. Elle sourit avec émotion, ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on lui apportait son petit-déjeuner… Ce n’était pas les Dursley qui l’auraient fait, ils étaient plus du genre à la laisser préparer le repas sans qu’elle ne puisse en avoir une miette. Elle commença donc à manger avec appétit, remerciant doublement son ami de son attention lorsqu’elle remarqua une fiole de potion anti-gueule de bois. Son mal de crâne persistant disparût presque aussitôt le contenu de la fiole avalé. Un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres alors que son esprit se faisait plus clair et qu’elle pensait qu’elle n’aurait pas à supporter le vacarme des autres élèves avec l’esprit en charpie.</p>
<p class="western">Son repas terminé elle dû se résoudre au départ, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment. Sebastian lui tendit galamment le bras pour l’escorter vers la sortie. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée elle salua amicalement les rares personnes présentes, s’informa sur la santé du barman de jour, un loup garou d’âge mûr nommé Alfred, et discuta du meilleur moyen de brouiller les pistes lorsqu’on était sur la course avec un groupe d’elfes noirs. Une heure plus tard, elle se résolu à quitter l’antre, faisant ses adieux tout en enfilant de nouveau sa cape. Il ne faudrait pas que les sorciers la reconnaissent et apprennent qu’elle avait quitté Poudlard pour s’aventurer dans l’Allée des Embrumes. Cela n’arrangerait pas ses affaires.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A peine une trentaine de minutes plus tard elle était installée sur l’un des fauteuil de la salle commune, lisant avec attention un traité sur l’utilisation des runes nordiques pour rendre une arme bien plus puissante et mortelle, qu’elle avait trouvé et copié dans la section restreinte. Elle entendit parfaitement le vacarme bruyant des élèves qui revenaient de la grande salle où ils venaient de terminer de déjeuner, mais n’y prêta pas plus attention, son esprit fixé sur sa lecture.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">« Intéressant ? » La questionna une voix qu’elle reconnaissait parfaitement. Sa réponse fut un simple marmonnement, alors qu’elle ne quittait pas des yeux son ouvrage.</p>
<p class="western">« Je vois ça » Entendit-elle la réponse semi moqueuse. Serena consentit enfin à lever le regard pour tomber sur le visage d’Hermione proche du sien qui la fixait les yeux brillant d’amusement. « Alors qu’est-ce qui a retenu ton attention là-dedans ? »Serena sourit à la curiosité de son amie, lança un sort sans baguette qui ferait que les autres entendraient une tout autre conversation que celle qu’elles allaient avoir, pensant qu’elles parlaient du dernier cours d’histoire de la magie.</p>
<p class="western">« J’étudie l’utilisation des runes nordiques, elles sont tombées en désuétude et on ne les apprend plus en cours mais elles sont si intéressantes ! Elles ont été utilisées pendant des siècles avec tant d’utilisations différentes ! Bon d’accord elles sont un peu difficiles à associer pour des entrelacements runiques, mais elles peuvent faire tant de choses ! Je suis en train de lire leur utilisation pour donner plus de puissance à une arme et la rendre magique. Je voulais savoir comment procéder pour changer un objet commun en arme efficace puisque l’on ne peu pas se balader dans les couloirs avec une épée ou un poignard et je suis tombée sur ces runes. Je pense changer quelques pinces à chignon en lames rétractables et peut-être aussi des pendentifs pour que l’on soit toujours armé au cas où. Cela peut toujours être utile. »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western">Hermione sourit tendrement à la ferveur de son amie. Auparavant elle aurait peut-être fuit dans la peur en entendant cela et aurait couru au premier adulte venu pour la dénoncer. Mais elle avait changé, elle avait apprit à connaître Serena derrière la façade de "Survivante" et <span> leurs aventures</span> lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur les figures d’autorités et sur la débâcle du monde magique. Les seules personnes en qui elle avait toute confiance n’étaient plus les adultes qui, elle l’avait apprit, ne faisaient les choses qu’en leur avantage en dépit des autres, mais ses amis, qui avaient montré leur loyauté à leur cause alors qu’ils n’étaient à l’époque que des enfants. Maintenant ils avaient grandis et pouvaient enfin agir, alors qu’importe le penchant de son amie pour le combat et la création d’armes, c’était pour les protéger après tout. Elle s’était juré lorsqu’elle avait onze ans, après l’histoire du troll, que Serena aurait toujours son soutient, peut importe ce qu’elle faisait, et qu’elle ne l’abandonnerait pas. Alors Hermione sourit, demandant avec intérêt plus d’informations sur les runes qu’elle allait utiliser et recevant pour réponse plusieurs idées mêlant des runes que personne n’aurait penser à associer et la magie du sang, interdite par le ministère… Mais vraiment qui se souciait de ses abrutit auto important qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez ?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le week-end se termina et Serena dû consentir à sortir de l’antre des lions qu’elle n’avait plus quitté depuis son excursion nocturne, sauf pour quelques réunions dans la cuisine, après que ses amis l’aient envoyée manger après des heures d’étude et de mise en place de plans de secours pour aider les Créatures.</p>
<p class="western">La semaine passant, elle se rendit compte qu’elle était le sujet de nombreux regards, pas que cela changeait de d’habitude, mais cette fois-ci les regards étaient bien plus… intrusifs ? Gênants ? Et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle avait bien pu faire pour s’attirer ces regards… ce n’était pas comme s’ils savaient qu’elle s’aventurait dans la section restreinte la nuit pour copier des livres pour son usage personnel. Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules, semblant détendue mais faisant d’autant plus attention à son environnement.</p>
<p class="western">Bientôt cependant, les regards et les allusions déplacées de certains lui tapèrent sur les nerfs. Non mais c’est vrai quoi, à chaque fois qu’elle était dans un couloir, les gens finissaient par venir la voir et la draguaient sans vergogne de manière très… inconvenante. S’ils croyaient pouvoir séduire quelqu’un avec leurs manières de dragon en rut (et encore c’est méchant pour les dragons qui étaient de sympathiques créatures une fois leurs œufs en sécurité) ils se fourraient le doigt dans l’œil. C’est donc sans une once de pitié pour leurs pauvres cœurs qu’elle les remettait "gentiment" à leur place, enlevant tous leurs espoirs à ceux qui venaient l’embêter pour des histoires si futiles. Le plus étrange c’est que même certains serpentards s’y mettaient, bien qu’ils étaient bien plus courtois, sang pur oblige, que les autres. Avec ceux-là, elle était bien plus agréable, au moins ils y mettaient les formes, mais elle ne leur laissait aucune chance d’accéder à son lit.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Sa résolution de ne faire aucun mal (sinon à l’ego) de ses prétendants vola en éclat deux semaines plus tard lors d’un jour de pluie. L’atmosphère du château était lugubre avec ce temps et la domination constante d’Ombrage, elle marchait seule dans les couloirs, ayant l’intention de revenir dans la salle commune pour retrouver ses amis après avoir passé une heure de discussion intéressante avec les elfes dans la cuisine. Elle était perdue dans des pensées très sombres à l’idée du traité que Fudge et Ombrage avaient fait passé pour contraindre encore plus les maigres libertés des elfes de maison. Elle n’était donc pas vraiment d’humeur quand elle fut abordée par un serdaigle, d’après son uniforme, un peu plus vieux qu’elle. Elle le regarda, attendant aimablement qu’il s’explique, mais quand il ne fit que s’approcher plus près d’elle avant de commencer à la complimenter maladroitement (à son avis, parce que si ça c’était sa façon de draguer, elle craignait pour l’avenir romantique du garçon) sur sa beauté avant de reprendre quand elle ne réagit par outre mesure à ses propos qu’elle devrait s’estimer heureuse d’avoir attiré l’intérêt d’un gars tel que lui, qui avait des titres et de l’argent, et qu’elle devait arrêter de faire son intéressante alors qu’elle n’avait aucun pouvoir. Un autre jour sa diatribe l’aurait peut-être amusé et elle aurait peut-être eu pitié de lui, mais pas ce jour-là, elle refusait de se laissait faire par un sang pur qui était né une cuillère d’or à la bouche et qui croyait que tout lui était dû.</p>
<p class="western">Elle n’eut malheureusement pas le temps de l’envoyer voir ailleurs, qu’une bouche se posa violemment sur la sienne sans son consentement, alors que des mains fortes la pressaient contre le mur. Son esprit se vida quelques instants à l’agression soudaine, permettant à son agresseur d’approfondir le baiser avec voracité alors que ses mains commençaient à parcourir le corps de sa proie qui n’avait aucune réaction. En sentant une langue envahir sa bouche, elle se reprit, fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu’elle ne pouvait pas bouger le haut de son corps à cause de la force qu’il mettait pour la coincer et le peu de liberté de mouvement, mais elle ne paniqua pas, elle n’était pas du genre à paniquer malgré la situation clairement en sa défaveur. La rage coulait dans ses veines, comme un feu rampant qui consumait tout sur son passage et qu’une simple bourrasque ne faisait qu’attiser.</p>
<p class="western">Elle leva violemment son genou droit pour percuter l’aine de son agresseur qui se recula le souffle coupé dans la douleur. Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement et elle ne pu s’empêcher de lui donner un coup de toutes ses forces dans <span>le</span> visage, savourant avec joie le craquement sinistre du nez qu’elle venait de casser. Il la regardait avec douleur et une touche de peur, les larmes aux yeux et le nez en sang alors qu’il était toujours plié en deux. Elle l’attrapa par le cou, susurrant à son oreille d’une voix froide tremblante de fureur plus ou moins contenue « La prochaine fois que tu agresses une fille, je te jure que je te laisserais incapable de te reproduire et d’avoir une descendance qui aura les même gènes que toi. Est-ce bien compris ? » Finit-elle par questionner. Après tout elle ne voulait pas que Ron ou Neville ne lui reproche de ne pas avoir prit en compte sa compréhension si jamais il recommençait. Au moins ainsi personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de mettre sa menace à exécution, il savait ce qu’il risquait s’il recommençait et elle se ferait un plaisir de se venger, elle ou toute autre fille avec qui il tentait le coup. Quelques fois elle ne comprenait pas comment les sorciers ne pouvaient pas voir son côté sadique… Mais bon la plupart étaient des idiots et les autres étaient trop jeunes et innocents pour le remarquer. Il hocha rapidement la tête et glissa alors qu’elle appuyait sur sa nuque. « Tu n’es pas plus important que les autres à cause d’un quelconque statut, tu n’as jamais rien fait de ta vie à part te complaire dans le luxe de tes parents, pourquoi une fille s’intéresserait à un fils à papa incapable de penser par lui-même ? » ricana-t-elle en lui donnant un dernier coup dans l’estomac, pure vengeance cette fois-ci, et de partir en le laissant <span>agoniser</span> sur le sol. « Ah et tu sais sûrement que ce n’est pas dans ton intérêt de raconter cela si tu ne veux pas te faire ridiculiser je suppose ? »</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Elle était toujours dans un état de rage intense quand elle entra en coup de vent dans l’antre des lions, bientôt entourée de ses amis inquiets, même Luna et son regard rêveur était là, puisqu’elle avait un laisser passer à vie dans la salle commune avec l’accord des griffons. Elle leur raconta ce qui venait de se passer et l’avait bien plus ébranlé qu’elle ne le laissait voir. Choqués et enragés par son histoire ils lui proposèrent d’aller dans la salle sur demande pour qu’elle puisse se défouler et relâcher la pression. Une heure plus tard, ce fut une Survivante vidée de ses forces qui se retrouva étalée sur les dalles, le souffle court, entourée des corps déchiquetés de mannequins d’entraînement. Maintenant qu’elle était calmée, elle n’avait qu’une envie : pleurer… Les autres qui s’étaient reculés pour ne pas se prendre de sorts perdus, s’approchèrent et s’allongèrent à ses cotés, la réconfortant de leurs présences rassurantes.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Le lendemain, commença tout aussi mal puisqu’Umbrige réussit de nouveau à la mettre en retenue pour avoir fait tomber quelques gouttes d’encre sur son parchemin lorsqu’elle avait sursauté en entendant la voix stridente du crapaud à forme humaine. Le pire c’est qu’en entendant cela elle avait encore une fois brisé sa plume dans un excès de rage qu’elle avait complètement et rapidement mit de côté pour ne pas donner plus de plaisir à la garce qui leur servait de professeur. La fan du rose bonbon se permis même de sourire, la fixant perpétuellement du regard en disant pourquoi on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux créatures, qu’ils n’étaient que des sous races qui ne méritaient pas de vivre. La seule pensée de la brune au yeux émeraudes était qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule personne à cet instant qui ne méritait pas de vivre une seconde de plus sa vie inutile et insipide et que cette personne était devant elle. Malheureusement elle dû se contenter de serrer les dents et d’abandonner ses envies de meurtres pour le moment. C’est avec soulagement qu’elle entendit la cloche sonner et qu’elle pu sortir de son enfer personnel.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Draco Malfoy, Sang Pur de son état, paniquait légèrement à l’idée de montrer la scène qu’il avait surprit à son Seigneur qui risquait de tomber dans un état de rage et donc de le torturer. Mais il devait faire son devoir et le Lord le saurait s’il lui cachait quelque chose. L’adolescent laissa échapper un soupir tremblant avant de toquer poliment à la porte de la salle du trône, attendant patiemment, la peur au ventre, l’invitation à entrer.</p>
<p class="western">Le Lord était toujours aussi imposant, drapé d’une cape sombre et entouré par son serpent tout aussi effrayant. Le jeune blond s’inclina profondément, le dos droit, se relevant seulement à la commande du Lord. Après une indication qu’il pouvait parler, il commença.</p>
<p class="western">« On ne voit presque jamais Serena Potter quitter la salle commune des Griffondors durant le week-end, mais je pense qu’elle sort de Poudlard, bien que je n’ai pas pu découvrir pourquoi. » Les muscles du jeune homme se tendirent en attendant le doloris pour avoir admis ne pas être capable de le découvrir, mais rien ne vint et sous le regard impatient du Mage Noir, il continua. « Elle a discuté avec ses amis Hermione Granger, une née moldue et Ronald Weasley, un traître à son sang, d’un projet mêlant runes nordiques et magie du sang… Mais je n’ai pas pu obtenir plus d’informations parce qu’ils ont fini par lancer un sort de vie privé… Je suis sûre que Potter a lancé le sort sans baguette. Durant les deux dernières semaines, la plupart de la gent masculine de Poudlard assez âgée pour y penser, a commencé à la draguer mais elle les a tous rejeté avec plus ou moins de douceur. Les seuls qu’elle n’a pas envoyé paître étaient les serpentards puisqu’ils étaient courtois avec elle je pense. » Draco grimaça en se souvenant des demandes plus que discourtoises dont avait fait l’objet la Survivante. Il se racla la gorge en voyant le regard colérique de son Maître et continua, le pire était à venir après tout. « Hier Dolores Ombrage, le professeur de Défense l’a de nouveau mise en retenue, cette fois-ci pour avoir laissé quelques tâches d’encres sur son parchemin par sa faute. Et avant-hier… » Il s’arrêta, ne sachant pas comment continuer.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">*****</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Voldemort s’impatientait, l’adolescent n’arrivait pas à formuler sa pensée et le temps commençait à devenir long. Un soupir frustré quitta ses lèvres, faisant sursauter le blond qui baissa les yeux sous l’intensité de son regard. Il convoqua une pensine, il pouvait bien faire un effort et ne pas maudire le garçon qui lui rapportait de si précieuses informations. Le jeune Malfoy se dépêcha de placer sa mémoire dans l’artefact, à l’amusement du mage qui pensait que son empressement à bien faire pourrait <span>finir par devenir</span> attachant.</p>
<p class="western">D’un coup de baguette la scène se joua devant eux et l’amusement de l’homme serpent se mua en une rage bouillonnante. Ce gamin impertinent avait touché ce qui était légitimement le sien !! Il l’avait presque violée, parce qu’il était certain qu’il ne se serait pas arrêté à un baiser ! Il n’avait qu’une envie, couper les mains pécheresses pour avoir osé la toucher, et lui arracher la langue pour l’avoir embrasser. Tous les membres qui avaient salit son ennemie tomberaient. Il était possessif de ses affaires depuis toujours et Serena Potter était sienne depuis le jour où une prophétie les avait liés. Il ne laisserait personne la toucher, il était le seul à en avoir le droit, le seul à pouvoir parcourir son corps de ses mains, le seul à pouvoir l’embrasser. Un ricanement sinistre quitta sa gorge en le voyant en sang sur le sol, et son envie de la jeune femme s’accrut en la voyant le menacer, ses magnifiques yeux émeraude assombris par la colère. Il ne laisserait personne d’autre l’avoir, et il tuerait tous ceux qui oseraient toucher sa possession. Surtout que maintenant cela ne semblait plus aussi impossible de l’avoir à ses côtés.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Il renvoya le jeune Malfoy à Poudlard. La colère ne l’ayant pas quitté malgré son attitude froide face à son disciple, il se mit à jeter des sorts sur ce qui l’entourait, jurant en fourchelangue pour évacuer colère et frustration. Il détestait que l’on touche à ce qui était sien ! Et ce que peu savaient, il avait toujours haït les homme qui se pensaient plus fort et autorisés à se forcer sur une femme. C’était abject et même pour lui qui tuait avec joie, le viol était répugnant. Il fallait respecter les femmes qui portaient l’avenir en leur sein. Malgré le fait qu’il pensait que l’amour était inutile il avait toujours pensé que dans une relation, même simplement sexuelle, il fallait respecter sa partenaire, et penser que certains violaient celles qui portaient l’avenir du monde sorcier était abject. Il repensa à sa Némésis prophétisée, même quand il n’avait aucune intention autre que de la tuer, il n’aurait jamais voulu cela à son ennemie, il lui aurait donné une mort digne dans un duel, pas une telle injure à l’existence et à la magie ! Surtout qu’il était le seul à qui elle devait appartenir, il devait être le seul à la voir gémir de plaisir, à la voir se cambrer sous ses coups de reins, lui dit une voix dans son esprit qui ressemblait étrangement à Nagini.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapitre 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 6</h3><p class="western">Dans une salle qui pouvait se modifier en fonction du besoin, agencée pour le moment d’une manière traditionnelle asiatique avec des tatamis recouvrant le sol et des murs en papier de riz. Il y avait même un petit bassin avec des carpes nageant dans l’eau claire. Toute la salle criait la sérénité mais pourtant l’atmosphère était tendue. Un groupe d’étudiants était installé en cercle sur des coussins multicolores discutant avec ferveur. L’heure était grave, cela ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, Ombrage avait trop de pouvoir. Ils allaient devoir prendre des mesures, mais quoi ? Que pouvaient-ils faire sans se faire prendre et risquer d’avoir leur magie liée par un ministère pourrit jusqu’à la moelle ?</p><p class="western">Serena soupira de dépit, elle n’en avait déjà pas assez avec les problèmes des créatures, il fallait en plus qu’elle se coltine une Ombrage plus en forme que jamais… Non mais lui coller une retenue parce qu’elle avait renversé de l’encre par sa faute ! Elle avait à peine le temps de faire de nouveaux plans pour changer les lois en faveur des créatures lorsqu’elle irait siéger au Magenmagot avec ses retenues qui prenaient tous son temps.</p><p class="western">« On ne peut rien faire pour le moment » Déclara Hermione après un regard significatif à ses amis qui continuaient à argumenter… Parce que oui c’était bien de penser à un homicide mais ça leur causerait trop de problèmes après. Même si l’idée de Ron pour cacher le corps réveillait leur côté sadique. Qu’est ce que ça leur faisait envie de la flanquer sur un bûcher en plein cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Serena était certaine que les centaures adoreraient fêter la mort d’Ombrage en dansant autour du feu. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées funestes par des éclats de voix entre Ron et Hermione.</p><p class="western">« Hermione a raison, nous avons les mains liées pour le moment, si on fait quoi que ce soit contre elle nous nous feront arrêter même s’il n’y a aucunes preuves. Fudge ne laissera pas passer une occasion de nous évincer. »</p><p class="western">Sa prise de parole arrêta la dispute alors que les membres de l’AD originel l’observaient.</p><p class="western">« Alors on ne fait rien ? » demanda Neville, avec un air de dégoût sur le visage en pensant qu’Ombrage allait continuer à se dandiner dans les couloirs en effrayant les élèves.</p><p class="western">« Malheureusement on ne peut rien faire pour la mettre dehors tant que Fudge sera au pouvoir. » La suite n’avait pas besoin d’être dite, Fudge finirait par être déchu de ses fonctions… ou exécuté s’ils avaient leur mot à dire. Il ne faisait que commettre injustice sur injustice depuis qu’il avait été élu, et il rabaissait le niveau des élèves en leur donnant des programmes inefficaces qui ne faisaient qu’englober des sorts de bas niveau. Cet idiot avait trop peur d’être déchu de ses fonctions s’il apprenait aux enfants à penser par eux-mêmes. Les gens comme ça les faisaient littéralement frissonner de dégoût.</p><p class="western">« Alors on va continuer à protéger les élèves. » Déclarèrent Ginny et Luna à l’unisson avec détermination, bien que leurs mains tremblaient. Les retenues d’Ombrage étaient horribles et douloureuses, ils en avaient tous les cicatrices sur les mains. Bientôt ils n’auraient plus aucun moyen pour effacer les horribles cicatrices qu’elle leur faisait creuser dans leurs propres peaux avec ses maudites plumes. C’était déjà trop tard pour Serena avec toutes les retenues qu’elle s’était prise.</p><p class="western">« On va continuer. » Fut la seule réponse de leur "chef", les yeux brillant d’un feu déterminé. Elle ne laisserait pas les enfants subir les lubies malades et sadiques d’une vieille femme qui trouvait son plaisir à torturer les élèves qu’elle aurait dû protéger.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Alors ils continuèrent, tous les jours ils observaient, tous les jours l’un d’eux arrivait au moment opportun pour s’accuser à la place des autres quand Ombrage arrivait et voulait mettre en retenue les plus jeunes. S’ils ne pouvaient s’accuser parce qu’elle avait bel et bien vu certains élèves oublier certaines de ses règles absurdes, ils attiraient son attention ailleurs et elle oubliait les plus jeunes, trop obnubilée par sa joie malsaine de pouvoir les rabaisser et leur faire regretter d’être nés. Ils n’arrivaient même plus à compter le nombre d’heures dont ils avaient écopés.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">C’était étrange pensa Draco en voyant de petits premiers années de sa maison saluer brièvement certains élèves des autres maisons dont l’irréductible Trio d’Or. Pourquoi les saluaient-ils avec tant d’admiration et de gratitude ? C’était vraiment étrange. Il faudrait qu’il enquête là-dessus quand il ne serait pas prit dans son observation constante de la brune. D’ailleurs certains élèves se comportaient étrangement – enfin plus que d’habitude – en la présence de la brune et de ses amis. Oui vraiment il fallait qu’il enquête, il trouverait peut-être quelque chose qui intéresserait le Lord ?</p><p class="western">Il eut sa réponse quelques jours plus tard quand un groupe de trois premières années et deux deuxièmes années entrèrent dans la salle commune les larmes aux yeux. Prenant son rôle de préfet à cœur il s’avança vers eux et les incita à s’asseoir dans les fauteuils. Théodore et Blaise y étaient encore installés et essayaient de rassurer les plus jeunes. Il leur fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour calmer les enfants tremblants avant d’enfin pouvoir les questionner avec douceur pour ce qui les avait fait rentrer dans cet état.</p><p class="western">Ce fut une petite blonde aux yeux chocolat encore remplis de larmes, pas plus de onze ans, qui essaya d’expliquer ce qui était arrivé. « On…on était sorti de la bibliothèque pour revenir ici et… et comme on s’est croisé on a voulu rentrer ensemble… » Pour le moment Draco ne comprenait pas bien où elle voulait en venir. «  Et… et le pro…professeur Om…Ombrage est arrivée et nous…nous a crié dessus, elle…elle voulait nous mettre en…en retenue pour avoir été en…en groupe… » La petite sanglotait maintenant, et Draco la comprenait, cette femme était une vraie garce. Il passa sa main dans le dos de l’enfant, le caressant en cercles rassurant pour montrer qu’il était là et qu’elle était en sécurité.</p><p class="western">L’un de ses camarades plus âgés prit son courage à deux mains pour continuer à raconter, sa voix était légèrement tremblotante mais il parlait calmement, n’hésitait pas sur les mots. « Elle était sur le point de nous mettre en retenue quand Serena Potter et Ronald Weasley sont arrivés dans un couloir derrière elle. Ils nous ont remarqué et… » L’enfant fronça les sourcils, encore surprit de ce qu’ils avaient fait. En voyant le questionnement dans les yeux des plus grands et leur légère impatience il continua, ils comprendraient peut-être mieux que lui-même. « Ils ont poussé une armure en sifflotant, elle s’est effondrée dans un boucan du diable et Ombrage s’est retournée. Quand… quand elle les a vu son regard est devenu plus cruel et… satisfait ? » Expliqua l’enfant légèrement incertain avant de continuer. « Elle les a mis en retenue ce soir et est repartie en oubliant notre présence. Au lieu de râler et de se plaindre ils l’ont laissé faire sans rien dire et quand elle a disparue à l’autre bout du couloir, ils ont jeté un sort pour remonter l’armure et… ils sont partis en nous faisant un clin d’œil ? » Ça non plus il ne comprenait pas, et il n’était pas le seul à en juger par le regard incertain des jeunes hommes.</p><p class="western">« Ce… » Commença un petit brun aux yeux gris, avant de rougir à l’attention qu’il attira quand ils tournèrent leurs regards vers lui. Il déglutit. « Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils m’aident en attirant l’attention ailleurs pour ne pas qu’elle me mette en retenue. » murmura-t-il d’une petite voix.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">L’esprit du jeune Malfoy tournait à toute vitesse. Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Pourquoi s’attireraient-ils des ennuis alors qu’ils savaient que le professeur les détestait ? Il inspira profondément, il fallait qu’il ait plus d’informations. Alors il se décida, il demanda à réunir la totalité de la maison Serpentard dans la salle communecomme cela était son droit en tant que préfet en chef.</p><p class="western">Les bras dans le dos, il observait les autres étudiants d’un regard perçant, essayant de déceler par avance toute trace de mensonge et voulant les intimider assez pour ne pas qu’on lui mente.</p><p class="western">«  Lesquels d’entre vous on été aidé par Potter et ses amis lorsqu’Ombrage voulait vous mettre en retenue. Et ne mentez pas ! » Des regards incertains furent échangés puis petit à petit des mains se levèrent jusqu’à ce que les trois quarts des mains soient en l’air surprenant efficacement les autres qui étaient en majorité des septièmes et des sixièmes années.</p><p class="western">L’héritier de sang pur commença à les interroger sur ce qu’il s’était passé à chaque fois et une chose était claire à ses yeux : Potter et ses amis se prenaient des retenues à la place des autres… Mais pourquoi faisaient-ils cela ? Que se passait-il pendant ces retenues ?</p><p class="western">« Qui a déjà été en retenue avec Ombrage ? » Questionna-t-il d’une voix grave, il devait savoir. Treize mains se levèrent mais tous refusèrent d’expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé durant ces retenues, mais leurs regards apeurés étaient bien assez pour comprendre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Draco et les autres serpentards de son année s’étaient décidé à les confronter à ce sujet, mais ce n’était pas si simple, aucun ne parlait vraiment avec eux et ils ne voulaient pas risquer de se faire prendre. Ils durent donc se résoudre à attendre la prochaine réunion du club de défense et attendirent leur heure pour leur parler. Draco remarqua aisément les cernes sous leurs yeux et leurs peaux pâles après des nuits passées dans le bureau de l’enseignante de défense, son attention se concentrant exclusivement sur Serena quand il sentit ses mains trembler légèrement sur les siennes alors qu’elle lui faisait changer de position pour lancer son sort. Sa main qui était bandée remarqua-t-il. Son attention s’accrut et il remarqua des bandages similaires sur les mains des autres. D’un signe de tête il indiqua sa découverte à ses camarades.</p><p class="western">Le club se termina mais ils restèrent là, attendant que les autres élèves sortent pour pouvoir parler à leurs "professeurs". Ces derniers les regardaient d’ailleurs surprit, des questions dans les yeux. En même temps c’était rare qu’ils restent après le club.</p><p class="western">« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Granger d’une voix fatiguée, debout à côté d’une Survivante qui se massait les tempes.</p><p class="western">« Simplement parler » Répondit Draco effrontément avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Pourquoi vous sauvez les autres des retenues d’Ombrage ? » Quelque fois c’était mieux d’être franc pour avoir des réponses, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait que les serpentard ne disaient que des mensonges. Les non serpentards se rassemblèrent autour de Potter, formant un groupe soudé avec des expressions vides.</p><p class="western">« De quoi parles-tu Malfoy ? » Questionna Serena avec un visage vide d’émotions.</p><p class="western"> Arrêtes de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, les petits nous ont raconté ! » S’énerva le blond platine avant de reprendre suspicieux. « Alors qu’est-ce qu’il se passe pendant ces retenues ?</p><p class="western">_Mais rien de grave bien sûr. Elle nous fait simplement écrire des lignes. »</p><p class="western">Il fronça les sourcils, il n’arrivait pas lire de mensonge mais ça ne pouvait pas être l’entière vérité. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe vraiment ? Répond ! » Ils gardèrent le silence, reprenant leurs activités de rangement de la salle et les ignorant superbement.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Les serpents serrèrent les poings, c’était à prévoir vu qu’ils n’avaient quasiment aucunes réponses à leurs questions. Serena soupira de lassitude en s’étirant, elle était épuisée et elle s’attendait à ce qu’ils repartent à la charge puisqu’ils n’étaient pas du genre à abandonner… et qu’ils étaient encore là, à les fixer.</p><p class="western">« Quoi ?! » laissa-t-elle échapper de mauvaise humeur, en les fixant de son regard pénétrant.</p><p class="western">« Réponds. » C’était dit calmement mais ça n’en restait pas moins un ordre. Elle serra les dents, attendant qu’ils se lassent, récupérant les bouteilles vides au sol qu’ils avaient distribué pendant la pratique pour que personne ne se déshydrate. Elle les bouscula légèrement en passant à côté d’eux pour déposer les bouteilles dans une poubelle, mais une main la retint en arrière, la faisant légèrement tituber sous la perte d’équilibre et lâcher son fardeau. Elle aperçue, les yeux écarquillés, une main dénouer son bandage, son sang se glaça dans ses veines, l’appréhension la rendait incapable de bouger, le temps semblait comme arrêté. Le bandage tomba, révélant une plaie pas encore cicatrisée, et elle se reprit enfin, éloignant sa main de celle de Nott qui l’observait toujours impassible. Sa main ramenée contre sa poitrine elle se détourna et se remit à sa tâche en silence, espérant que personne n’ai remarqué le dessin de la plaie. Bien sûr c’était trop beau d’espérer.</p><p class="western">« Pourquoi tu a une phrase gravée sur la main ? » Questionna celui qui avait mis sa blessure à découvert.</p><p class="western">« Une phrase ? Tu as dû rêver. » Affirma-t-elle.</p><p class="western">« Alors montre-nous ta main si je me trompe. » Répliqua-t-il presque malicieusement.</p><p class="western">Son visage se durcit alors que ses poings se serraient, réveillant la douleur.</p><p class="western">« J’ai raison n’est-ce pas ?</p><p class="western">_Qu’est-ce que cela t’apporterait si tu avais raison ?! » Cracha-t-elle hargneusement, incapable de retenir son mépris d’être piégé dans une réponse.</p><p class="western">Il y eu un moment de silence où elle crut qu’ils allaient partir. Mais Malfoy en décida autrement « Explique » lui ordonna-t-il d’une voix impérieuse.</p><p class="western">Elle soupira de démission, elle n’avait pas l’énergie de combattre plus longtemps. « Des lignes. » murmura-t-elle sans donner plus d’informations. « Nous écrivons des lignes. » Et elle s’éloigna pour rejoindre le fond de la salle où Poudlard avait eu la gentillesse de faire apparaître une fenêtre et où ses amis l’attendaient.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Draco réfléchit aux propos énigmatiques de la Survivante. Que voulait-elle dire ? Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’horreur quand la réalisation le frappa. Il marcha rapidement vers la brune qui attendait assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.</p><p class="western">« Elle vous fait utiliser des plumes de sang. » Déclara-t-il, espérant intérieurement qu’il se trompait. Mais le sourire désabusé qui étira les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune l’en dissuada. Il prit sa main dans la sienne alors que les autres qui avaient entendus sa déclaration les rejoignaient. Elle le laissa faire. Ses yeux parcoururent la peau rougie autour de la plaie saignante où il pouvait voir des mots comme gravés au couteau, des mots gravés profondément dans la chair <em>Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. </em>« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » demanda-t-il aux autres membres puisqu’il doutait qu’elle répondrait.</p><p class="western">« L’année dernière » Lui répondit Weasley mâle.</p><p class="western">« Elle adore nous mettre des retenues. Je pense qu’on est les élèves à en avoir le plus chopé de toute l’histoire de Poudlard. » Continua sa sœur, suivie par Lovegood et son regard rêveur.</p><p class="western">« Mais Serena en a le plus.</p><p class="western">_Ouais, avec quasiment quatre cents heures passés dans son bureau cette année je pense que j’en ai eu assez. »</p><p class="western">Les serpentards se turent, ébahis par leur gouaille morbide.</p><p class="western">« Mais… Pourquoi vous faite cela ? » Demanda un serpent qui exprima ce que tous se demandaient.</p><p class="western">« C’est notre devoir bien sûr » Répondirent-ils en chœur.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dire que Lord Voldemort était surprit en apprenant le courage de ces enfants était l’euphémisme du siècle. Il sentait la colère gronder en lui en pensant qu’un professeur faisait subir cela aux élèves qu’il devait protéger, mais il la réprima pour penser plus <span>clair</span>ement, il pourrait bien assez tôt faire souffrir cette pseudo sorcière qui se plaisait à torturer les générations futures.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Pour le moment il devait finir de visionner les souvenirs de son disciple… Mais comment faisait-elle pour faire comme si de rien n’était en suçant ses sucettes comme si elles étaient la dernière merveille du monde et en narguant la mégère avec elles ? Il entendit vaguement le jeune homme à côté de qui elle était assise murmurer. « Attention, si tu continue comme ça elle va finir par interdire les sucettes parce que c’est un danger pour sa santé mentale ! » se moquait-il. Et elle éclata d’un rire silencieux, les épaules tremblante et s’étranglant presque avec sa sucrerie, avant de lui murmurer en retour avec une pointe de sadisme « Si elle fait ça je te jure que je valide ton idée de bûcher dans la Forêt Interdite. » De quoi parlait-elle encore ?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il renvoya son jeune disciple tout en se posant la question et alla prendre une douche glaciale pour calmer un petit problème dans son anatomie né lorsqu’il l’avait vu rire et sourire sombrement. Et non il ne s’avouerait pas qu’elle lui plaisait de plus en plus, c’était un mensonge total.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapitre 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 7</h3><p class="western">La journée avait commencé normalement… Enfin autant qu’on pouvait le faire dans une école de sorcellerie, puisque le simple fait d’apprendre la magie n’était pas qualifié comme « normal » par le commun des mortels. Le soleil brillait, les adolescents bourrés d’hormones batifolaient joyeusement, les elfes préparaient le repas avec amour… Tout cela pour dire que la journée était aussi normale que possible.</p><p class="western">Dans un dortoir aux coloris rouge et or, une jeune femme était étalée dans son lit profitant des quelques minutes qui lui restaient pour dormir, parce que c’était bien beau de se promener toute la nuit quand elle n’était pas en retenue mais elle avait quand même besoin de sommeil. Malheureusement pour elle, une brune qui se trouvait être sa meilleure amie en décida autrement, et la réveilla en sursaut en la poussant du lit. Étalée par terre, les jambes encore sur le lit et une expression entre l’hébétude et l’incompréhension, Serena Potter n’avait en ce moment rien de la femme capable de rassembler les masses. Remise de son choc, la sorcière se releva d’un bond, fusillant son amie du regard et dégaina sa baguette qu’elle avait en permanence attachée au poignet. Hermione Granger se figea un instant en la voyant, son fou rire se calmant instantanément et l’appréhension se grava sur son visage. Le sourire un brin sadique de son amie l’incita à déguerpir en vitesse mais elle eut à peine le temps de franchir la porte que plusieurs sorts informulés l’atteignaient. Elle descendit en vitesse les marches et alla se cacher derrière un fauteuil. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans traces de son amie. Elle souffla de soulagement, se leva et baissa les yeux sur son pantalon avec une impression étrange lui tordant l’estomac… Depuis quand son jean s’était transformé en collants jaune canari ? Prise d’un doute elle se dirigea vers un miroir en pied incrusté dans un mur grâce à une certaine Survivante qui avait voulu tester une transfiguration avancée. La brune découvrit avec une horreur croissante les dégâts. Au lieu de son jean bleu et de sa chemise à carreaux roses, elle portait des collant jaune canari accompagné d’une tunique à froufrous assortie et d’une veste à capuche avec un bec et des yeux… Même ses cheveux étaient devenus jaunes tout comme sa peau… Un cri d’horreur s’échappa de ses lèvres en voyant le résultat et seul un caquètement fou venant du dortoir lui répondit. Les autres occupants de la pièce riaient en silence alors qu’elle tentait d’inverser les sorts mais bien sur Serena ne pouvait pas utiliser des sorts simples à retirer !</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">De son côté Serena souriait follement tout en s’habillant, Hermione devrait le savoir depuis le temps qu’il ne fallait pas la réveiller de cette façon. N’apprendrait-elle jamais de ses erreurs ? Ou avait-elle oublié qu’elle était la digne héritière des maraudeurs ? La sorcière était fière d’avoir apprit tous les sorts de farces qu’elle avait pu trouver. Surtout qu’elle pouvait aussi les utiliser dans un combat et pas seulement pour son plaisir personnel, après tout les farces pouvaient être fort déstabilisantes… Et se serait marrant de transformer les mangemorts en canaris pensa-t-elle en ricanant.</p><p class="western">Elle descendit, vêtue pour une fois d’une jupe noire accompagnée d’une chemise émeraude. Arrivée en bas elle fut prise d’un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant son œuvre, elle était pliée en deux contre la rampe d’escalier alors que son corps était secoué de tremblements. L’expression d’Hermione était hilarante, tellement que Serena peinait à respirer dans son rire. Sa victime la remarqua et la foudroya du regard, les bras croisés, ne faisant qu’accentuer son rire. La brune la fixa un instant la moue boudeuse avant de soupirer et de s’installer dans un siège en attendant que son amie se calme. C’est une Survivante à bout de souffle et les yeux brillants de larmes de rire qui s’installa à ses côtés.</p><p class="western">« Une œuvre d’art vraiment » S’extasia-t-elle avec un sourire. « Je suis géniale. »</p><p class="western">La brune pinça les lèvres. « Oui on sait que tu es géniale. Maintenant fais-moi redevenir normale. » Ordonna-t-elle.</p><p class="western">Un sourire amusé prit place sur la bouche purpurine « Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »</p><p class="western">La brune s’offusqua légèrement à cela mais connaissant son amie elle le faisait exprès pour la faire tourner en bourrique. « Parce que tu m’aimes. » Répondit-elle donc platement.</p><p class="western">Son amie fit semblant de réfléchir, un doigt tapotant ses lèvres. « Moui, c’est une raison valable. » Et d’un geste de baguette elle annula les sorts.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La journée avait si bien commencé, alors pourquoi avait-elle dégénérée à ce point ? Tout c’était bien passé durant la matinée, aucune altercation avec les serpentards, aucune retenue… Tout allait bien…Enfin jusqu’au repas.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Serena était assise à sa table, entourée de Mione à sa droite et de Ron à sa gauche. Elle mangeait tranquillement le plat que les elfes avaient préparé avec tout leur cœur, quand soudainement elle sentit une douleur sourde parcourir ses veines. Elle arrêta totalement de bouger, sa main venant serrer convulsivement sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Elle avait mal tellement mal, c’était pire que le doloris réussit-elle à songer alors qu’elle serrait les dents pour s’empêcher de crier. Ses amis finirent par remarquer sa position, elle les entendait vaguement lui demander ce qui n’allait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle souffrait tellement, le peu de conscience qui lui restait n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, ce qui se passait. Au bout de quelques instants la douleur devint insoutenable et sa conscience vacilla pour rejoindre les ténèbres bien plus accueillantes et éloignées de la douleur. Elle ferma les yeux et sombra, elle ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Son corps basculant vers l’arrière dans le vide.</p><p class="western">Elle fut rattrapée quelques centimètres avant de toucher le sol, par les bras fort d’un rouquin mourant d’inquiétude.</p><p class="western">« Serena ? Serena répond !.. » furent les murmures frénétiques sortant de sa bouche alors qu’il allongeait son amie sur les pierres froides de la salle, tapotant ses joues et essayant de recevoir des réactions, mais rien, elle ne répondait pas, ne bougeait pas, c’est à peine si elle respirait. Sa peau était pâle et couverte de sueur, sans cela on aurait pu croire qu’elle était simplement endormie.</p><p class="western">La salle se fit peu à peu silencieuse alors que les élèves se rendaient compte qu’il se passait quelque chose à la table des griffondors qui se faisaient frénétiques autour de quelque chose.</p><p class="western">Certains se levèrent sur leurs bancs pour essayer de voir ce qu’il se passait mais la visibilité réduite les empêchait de comprendre ce qui rendait les griffons si inquiets.</p><p class="western">Les serpentards virent du coin de l’œil leur chef de maison se diriger vers la table des lions, sûrement pour leur enlever des points pour l’avoir dérangé. Ils furent surprit en voyant les griffondors s’éloigner pour qu’il puisse passer, surprise qui s’accrut en le voyant pâlir et s’agenouiller à côté de quelque chose. Le silence pesant permis à tout le monde d’entendre sa voix grave ordonner à Granger d’aller prévenir l’infirmière avant de psalmodier quelques sorts de diagnostique les sourcils froncés, ignorant les autres professeurs que les griffons empêchaient de passer. Le professeur se releva en soulevant un corps tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. L’inquiétude marquant ses traits ne passant pas inaperçu des serpents. Une longue chevelure ébène et les vêtements qu’ils avaient notés à son entrée dans la salle informèrent les serpents et certains élèves plus perspicaces de l’identité de la personne. La Survivante s’était effondrée.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western">A l’infirmerie tout le monde était frénétique. Madame Pomfresh avait interdit l’entrée à tout le monde, le seul autorisé à l’assister étant le professeur de potion. Dès que la jeune Granger l’avait averti de ce qui se passait dans la grande salle elle avait préparé toutes les potions qu’elle avait sous la main et s’était mise à attendre l’arrivée de sa patiente. Mentalement elle se demandait pourquoi les ennuis semblaient toujours trouver la jeune femme. Et puis le professeur Snape était arrivée et elle n’avait plus eu le temps de penser. Jetant sort de diagnostique sur sort de diagnostique elle fronça les sourcils, avant de pâlir, un hoquet surprit s’échappant de ses lèvres.</p><p class="western">L’homme sombre qu’elle avait tant soigné par le passé se tourna vers elle les sourcils froncés. Elle répondit à sa question muette en balbutiant.</p><p class="western">« Son corps <span>se fige</span> de l’intérieur à une vitesse inimaginable…comme si elle se transformait en pierre. D’après les sorts sa magie s’agite à l’intérieur, son noyau magique est instable… Sa magie est en train de la tuer… » Elle laissa échapper un sanglot alors que l’homme pâlissait d’autant plus, une lueur inquiète brillant dans ses yeux alors qu’il fixait son élève étendue sur un lit blanc.</p><p class="western">« Que peut-on faire ? » Un pli soucieux barrait son front.</p><p class="western">« Rien… Tant que l’on ne sait pas ce qui en est la cause on ne peut rien faire… Toute magie ou potion pourrait aggraver son cas à ce que je sache… » Avoua-t-elle avec défaite.</p><p class="western">« On a combien de temps ?</p><p class="western">_A peine une journée à la vitesse <span>où</span> cela s’étend. »</p><p class="western">L’homme sombre se mit à arpenter la pièce, aucun sort ou poison connu n’avait de tels effets songeait-il. Il fallait qu’il trouve quelque chose, ils avaient besoin de temps ! Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la forme étendue, qui semblait déjà à peine vivante.</p><p class="western">« Un sort de stase.</p><p class="western">_Quoi ? » Demanda l’infirmière sortie de ses pensées.</p><p class="western">« Un sort de stase devrait nous acheter du temps sans aggraver son état. Sa magie serait moins agitée… Et ce qui cause son état devrait être ralentit. »</p><p class="western">L’infirmière réfléchit quelques instants avant de hocher lentement la tête.</p><p class="western">« Ça pourrait fonctionner » Marmonna-t-elle avant de relever la tête avec détermination. S’armant de sa baguette, elle psalmodia le sort de stase le plus puissant qu’elle connaisse et qui n’aggraverait pas l’état de sa patiente. Sachant qu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire pour le moment elle renvoya son collègue, lui assurant qu’elle pourrait gérer seule la surveillance de la jeune femme et qu’elle lui enverrait un patronus si quelque chose changeait.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Severus Snape sorti, prêt à enquêter sur tout ce qui pouvait causer de tels effets, mais dès qu’il eut franchit la porte il fut assaillit par les mines inquiètes de plusieurs griffons.</p><p class="western">« Comment va-t-elle ?» surgit la question d’une fille aux cheveux broussailleux. Vraiment il n’avait pas le temps pour de tels enfantillages ! Mais l’expression inquiète de ses élèves le fit changer d’avis et il les fit rentrer Weasley et elle, il pourrait aussi en profiter pour les interroger après tout. Il indiqua d’une voix froide l’état de leur amie, leur laissant quelques minutes pour avaler la pilule.</p><p class="western">« Maintenant, est-ce que vous avez vu quelque chose qui sort de l’ordinaire aujourd’hui ? A-t-elle mangé un plat en particulier ? »</p><p class="western">Les adolescents se regardèrent. Ce fut Granger qui répondit.</p><p class="western">« Ses plats n’ont pas été empoisonné, les elfes y ont veillé. S’ils perçoivent quoi que ce soit de suspect ils changent immédiatement ses plats et couverts… Donc c’est impossible que cela date du déjeuner.</p><p class="western">_La matinée s’est déroulée normalement, on a eu d’altercation avec personne… »</p><p class="western">Un silence contemplatif dura quelques instant avant d’être coupé par une lionne aux yeux écarquillés de compréhension.</p><p class="western">« Ron, tu te souviens ce matin après la métamorphose ? » Le garçon hocha la tête affirmativement. « Tu te rappelle cette fille qui a bousculé Serena ? » Autre hochement de tête « Tu te rappelle de son visage ? » Le questionna-t-elle finalement. Un froncement de sourcil et il secoua la tête. « Moi non plus, je ne me souviens même plus de la couleur de ses cheveux… Et encore moins de qu’elle maison elle était… Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? »</p><p class="western">Le professeur fronça les sourcils en écoutant ses élèves.</p><p class="western">« Donc vous pensez que quelqu’un se serait introduit à Poudlard pour empoisonner votre amie ? »</p><p class="western">Le rouquin leva les yeux vers lui, la mine sérieuse. « Pas forcément introduit. Quelqu’un essaye d’empoisonner ses plats depuis le début de l’année. En voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, le coupable aurait changé de méthode… Peut être que le poison avait seulement besoin d’un contact avec la peau et en la bousculant le poison l’aurait touché… »</p><p class="western">Severus fut surprit de la perspicacité de l’adolescent qu’il pensait être un crétin fini… Le plus improbable était que l’idée était tout à fait réaliste ! Maintenant il fallait trouver ce qu’était le poison utilisé. Autant se servir des deux jeunes, alors il leur indiqua de faire des recherches en leur donnant les symptômes à trouver tandis que lui-même prélevait des cellules de peau et du sang pour essayer de trouver un contre poison.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">L’heure était grave pour les elfes de maison, leur maîtresse était dans un état critique dans l’aile de l’infirmerie. Ils n’avaient pas réussit à la protéger. Une détermination farouche brillait dans leurs yeux alors qu’ils se réunissaient. Dobby, debout sur une table face à ses congénères donnait ses ordres pour protéger et aider son amie.</p><p class="western">« Loppy, Duty, Flopy, vous surveillerez l’infirmerie. Toute personne qui veut faire du mal à Maîtresse Serena doit être emmené aux cachots. »</p><p class="western">Les trois petits elfes, vêtu de casques en passoire et armés de spatules et de fouets de cuisine, acquiescèrent solennellement avant de disparaître en un pop sonore.</p><p class="western">« Les autres vous surveillerez le château, il faut trouver le coupable ! » Des exclamations féroces parcoururent la salle remplie d’elfes prêts au combat. « Dobby et Winky iront chercher les amis de maîtresse et les ramèneront au château. »</p><p class="western">De nouvelles acclamations. Le château vibrait sous la rage de vaincre des elfes si sous-estimés par les sorciers.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Draco Malfoy, noble sang pur, était toujours chamboulé de ce qu’il avait apprit. C’était trop important pour qu’il attende la prochaine réunion pour faire son rapport. C’est pour cette raison qu’il était venu à l’improviste dans le manoir du Lord pour faire son rapport, tremblant intérieurement d’avoir risqué la colère du Maître en ayant omis de le prévenir. Il souffla pour détendre ses muscles crispés. Non, le Lord voudrait entendre ces nouvelles informations.</p><p class="western">Agenouillé face au trône sur lequel se trouvait le Dark Lord, le jeune Malfoy attendit l’autorisation de parler.</p><p class="western">« Ce midi Serena Potter s’est effondrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle a été emmenée à l’infirmerie par le professeur Snape et n’en est pas ressortie…J’ai réussi à <span>parler au </span>professeur Snape quand il est retourné dans les donjons, il analysait du sang. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui était arrivé il m’a annoncé que Potter avait été empoisonnée par un poison inconnu et qu’elle était en train de… de mourir. Ils ont très peu de temps pour trouver un remède… sa magie la tue à petit feu… » Il fini son rapport en déglutissant. C’était pas bon ça, le Lord était figé sur son siège.</p><p class="western">Au bout de quelques minutes d’un silence pesant, il se releva dignement. « Tu as bien fait de me prévenir, Draco. Tu seras donc récompensé. Je veux que tu me préviennes de tout changement de son état. » Ordonna-t-il avant de le rejeter.</p><p class="western">Resté seul dans la salle vide qu’il se mit à parcourir de long en large, il se mit à réfléchir. Une constatation étrange s’imposa à lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, pas comme cela. Elle était son ennemie, c’était à lui de la tuer, pas un vulgaire poison… Il devait faire des recherches, trouver l’antidote. Il ne laisserait pas son ennemie mourir dans des mains autres que les siennes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapitre 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 8</h3><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Les membres de l’AD originel étaient frénétiques après avoir apprit ce qui était arrivé à leur amie. Réuni dans la bibliothèque ils épluchaient les livres sur les poisons et plantes à la recherche de tout ce qui pouvait correspondre aux symptômes… Malheureusement malgré les heures de recherches ils n’avaient rien, pas le moindre petit indice. Le désespoir les entourait tel une nappe de brouillard épaisse qui les empêchait de trouver une issue. Même si grâce à un mot du professeur Snape ils avaient un accès total à la Réserve, ils n’en voyaient pas le bout. Ce n’est pas pour autant qu’ils abandonneraient mais l’espoir s’amenuisait de plus en plus au fil <span>d</span>es heures qui passaient.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Un elfe de maison bien connu de l’AD pour son admiration et sa vénération sans borne de Serena apparut à côté de la chaise d’Hermione qui était plongée dans un manuscrit ancien, des dizaines de bouquins étalés devant elle. Silencieusement, la mine sérieuse, il transmit un papier plié en deux à l’adolescente qui lu avidement le message avant de hocher gravement la tête. L’elfe disparut en un pop qui sorti les autres de leurs réflexions. Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche mais les autres pouvaient lire sur ses lèvres le mot « créatures » avant qu’elle ne se lève pour rejoindre l’infirmerie accompagnée de Luna. Elles étaient les plus à même d’expliquer la situation et de cacher les intrus aux yeux des autres habitants du château.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dans un coin isolé de la salle blanche qu’était l’infirmerie, deux ombres apparurent d’une fenêtre laissée ouverte. Les ombres se déplaçaient silencieusement, à l’affût du moindre bruit qui montrerait l’arrivée impromptue d’un sorcier. Rapidement ils remarquèrent un espace entouré de rideaux fermés pour laisser une certaine intimité au patient. Les deux créatures passèrent inaperçues alors qu’elles entraient dans l’espace clos. <span>La</span> jeune femme était étendue sur un lit immaculé, semblant dormir paisiblement si ce n’est pour sa peau blafarde et ses yeux que l’on devinait bouger dans leurs orbites, dénotant une certaine agitation.</p><p class="western">Les deux créatures se placèrent chacun d’un côté du lit pour observer leur protégée. Elle semblait si chétive ainsi étendue, si mortelle. La femme posa sa main glaciale sur le front de la jeune fille, dégageant tendrement les cheveux qui masquaient la peau pâle. L’homme observait chaque détail de l’humaine, son esprit tremblant d’une fureur contenue face à la personne qui avait ainsi blessé sa protégée.</p><p class="western">Les deux furent coupés de leurs réflexions par les pas qui venaient dans leur direction. Ils se cachèrent dans les ombres pour voir deux jeunes femmes arriver. L’une avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et un air inquiet, l’autre de longs cheveux platine et un air rêveur. D’après les description qu’elle en avait faite, ils les devinèrent être ses amies, mais il ne fallait jamais être trop prudent, surtout dans ce contexte. La brune ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole.</p><p class="western">« Nous savons que vous êtes ici, Dobby nous a prévenu. »</p><p class="western">Les deux créatures sortirent de l’ombre, faisant sursauter les humaines qui furent rapidement subjuguées par leur beauté. Elles se reprirent néanmoins bien vite et se mirent à expliquer ce qu’elles avaient apprit, même si elles avaient peu d’informations en oubliant par-là même de se présenter. Suite à ces découvertes sur l’état de leur "amie", le démon et la vampire décidèrent de la marche à suivre la plus efficace. Lui fouillerait le château parmi les ombres pour découvrir tout indice qu’il pourrait trouver et espionner les habitants du château à la recherche d’informations tandis qu’elle évaluerait l’état de la jeune humaine et fouillerait dans ses souvenirs à la recherche de ce qui aurait bien pu causer de tels symptômes.</p><p class="western">Lorsque le démon fut parti, la pièce régna de nouveau dans le silence. Les humaines avaient emportés des livres qu’elles étudiaient attentivement pendant que la vampire auscultait leur amie. La créature buveuse de sang était une femme magnifique aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux vermeils. Sa stature fine et élancée cachait une force surhumaine et une vitesse que nul homme ne pouvait atteindre. Pourtant c’est avec précaution et douceur qu’elle manœuvrait autour de sa patiente. La dame fini par briser le silence, s’affairant toujours à sa tâche.</p><p class="western">« Je suis Sophia Evanora, Reine des Vampires du Royaume-Uni. Serena nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous êtes des amies sur lesquelles elle peut compter. »</p><p class="western">Hermione rougit à la louange d’une si grande dame, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Luna sourit doucement, émue que sa première amie pense ainsi à elle.</p><p class="western">« C’est normal, Serena nous a toujours aidé et poussé à être nous même peut importe ce que pensent les autres. Elle nous a toujours accepté pour ce que l’on est. » Répondit-elle de sa voix rêveuse. La salle replongea dans un silence contemplatif alors que chacune replongeait dans leurs recherches.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sebastian était agacé. Il n’avait pas encore trouvé le moindre indice sur l’humain qui avait attaqué leur Alpha. Quand il trouverait la misérable vermine qui avait osé s’en prendre à elle, il lui ferait regretter de chaque fibre de son être d’avoir attenté à sa vie. Il lui ferait subir les pires tortures inventées par les humains avant de dévorer son âme viciée avec lenteur pour lui faire ressentir toute la douleur d’une âme déchirée en morceaux.</p><p class="western">L’attention du démon fut attirée par des pas dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers l’infirmerie. Il reconnu sans mal le Directeur de l’école que Serena lui avait décrit comme « un vieux fou manipulateur qui n’a pourtant que le meilleur à cœur…. Et un toxicomane qui carbure aux bonbons au citron avec peut-être un léger problème de daltonisme. ». Le vieil homme était accompagné d’un homme usé physiquement et pourtant plein de vigueur qui observait le vieil homme une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. <em>Un loup garou, </em>reconnu facilement le diable en pensant au seul loup garou que le sorcier aurait autorisé à entrer. Le duo était devancé par un chien noir qui se précipitait vers l’infirmerie, les yeux fous d’inquiétude, avant de revenir vers les hommes la queue entre les pattes. Le chien n’en était pas vraiment un reconnu-t-il grâce à l’aura qui entourait le canidé, <em>Sirius Black, le parrain de Serena.</em> Il se détourna, retournant dans les ombres pour fouiller une autre partie du château. Sophia devrait pouvoir gérer le parrain inquiet sans problèmes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Dire que Sirius Black était inquiet était un euphémisme. Il venait d’apprendre que sa filleule adorée gisait à l’infirmerie, luttant contre un poison d’origine inconnu, alors oui il avait le droit d’être mort d’inquiétude. Il était actuellement sous la forme de Patmol et même avec les instincts simplifiés d'un animal il trépignait d’inquiétude, ne pouvant pas rester en place tant qu’il ne voyait pas celle qu’il considérait comme sa fille. Dès que la porte de l’infirmerie s’ouvrit il courut vers le lit où il sentait son odeur. Faisant abstraction de ceux qu’il l’entouraient il se retransforma et vint tenir sa filleule dans ses bras, sa peau était gelée et pâle, elle n’avait aucune réaction à l’étreinte, presque comme si elle était déjà morte. Des larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues alors qu’il murmurait des propos sans queue ni tête à son oreille. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Remus dans son dos mais il n’arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le visage tendu de <span>l’enfant, non de l’adolescente, elle n’était plus une enfant, elle ne l’était plus depuis longtemps</span>.</p><p class="western">Le temps passa, il entendit vaguement Remus lui annoncer qu’il allait aider les amis de sa tendre filleule pour trouver un antidote. De nouveau dans la forme de Patmol il s’allongea sur le lit à côté d’elle et la fixa sans ciller, venant de temps en temps lécher son visage ou frotter son museau contre son cou avec des gémissement plaintifs. Il était hors de tout, et il ignora même la vampire qui les surveillait bien qu’il l’ai senti dès son entrée dans la pièce. Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde qu’elle se réveille et le serre dans ses bras, il ferait tout pour cela, il était même prêt à donner sa vie en échange de la sienne.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Une journée après l‘effondrement de la Survivante dans la Grande Salle, aucune solution n’avait été trouvée et son état se détériorait. Ils n’avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu l’empoisonner.</p><p class="western">Hermione était assise sur le sol au chevet de son amie et se tirait les cheveux de frustration en fixant méchamment le livre placé sur ses genoux. « Mais bon sang il doit bien avoir une satané plante qui cause les mêmes symptômes ! »</p><p class="western">La belle vampire qui était jusque-là en train de passer distraitement sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs de la malade, arrêta son geste. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle se releva dans un flou et parcouru l’espace réduit délimité par les rideaux à vitesse vampirique, Hermione la regardant apparaître toutes les quelques secondes quand elle faisait demi-tour.</p><p class="western">« C’est ça ! » s’exclama-t-elle soudain sans expliciter davantage. Hermione lui demanda de s’expliquer, intriguée et un espoir balbutiant à l’intérieur de son esprit bien qu’elle n’osait pas se faire de faux espoirs.</p><p class="western">« Depuis le début on cherche une plante, une fleur ou un quelconque ingrédient de potion qui aurait pu lui faire ça… Mais on n’a jamais pensé à regarder les minéraux ! »</p><p class="western">Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe… C’est vrai qu’ils n’avaient pas pensé aux pierres mais vraiment elle ne connaissait aucune pierre capable de faire cela… Surtout que la plupart des pierres avaient des vertus curatives et non des effets néfastes… Elle annonça ses déductions à la vampire plus que centenaire, qui lui sourit tristement.</p><p class="western">« Je connais une pierre qui fait partie de légendes oubliées depuis longtemps. Cette pierre est néfaste, elle force la magie à détruire son utilisateur. »</p><p class="western">La jeune humaine déglutit, observant la peur au ventre le visage amaigrit de son amie. « Et… Et il y a un antidote ? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux hermétiquement fermés, non elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas la perdre.</p><p class="western">« Je ne suis pas sûre. D’après mes souvenirs, un mage avait fini par en créer un après une épidémie causée par un fou qui avait trouvé un morceau de cette pierre. »</p><p class="western">L’humaine soupira de soulagement. « Alors on a un moyen de la sauver. » Déclara-t-elle, prête à reprendre ses recherches. « Mais… Comment elle s’appelle ? » Parce que c’est vrai elle voulait bien faire plus des recherches mais sans le nom de ce qu’elle cherchait cela allait être encore plus difficile. La créature immortelle réfléchit, puisant au fond de souvenirs enfoui depuis longtemps.</p><p class="western">« La <em>Pierre de Brume</em> »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Les deux immortels discutaient à voix basse autour du lit de Serena. Les jeunes humains avaient réussit à trouver l’antidote il y a un peu plus d’une heure et avaient été envoyés se coucher. L’antidote s’avérait difficile à réaliser, plusieurs tâches devaient être faîtes en même temps et certains ingrédients mis à quelques secondes d’intervalle. D’après le Maître de potions, il lui faudrait une journée complète pour le brasser et s’il faisait une seule erreur dans la préparation il faudrait tout recommencer de zéro. Bienheureusement pour eux le professeur était le meilleur en ce domaine et il avait assuré que la potion serait prête pour le lendemain soir.</p><p class="western">Le diable avait apprit des enfants ce qui avait empoisonné la Survivante et avait passé le reste de la journée à chercher qui avait pu s’en procurer. Ce qu’il avait apprit ne lui avait pas plu du tout.</p><p class="western">« Lady <span>Evanora</span>, le seul endroit en Angleterre où on peut en trouver est le Ministère. Une section du Département des Mystères en a trouvé des fragments et les étudie en ce moment même. »</p><p class="western">La belle vampire fronça les sourcils avec une moue dégoûtée.</p><p class="western">« Alors cela veut dire que quelqu’un au Ministère s’est infiltré ici pour l’empoisonner. » déclara-t-elle mais le démon secoua la tête.</p><p class="western">« Pas forcément. Après tout il y a un laquais du Ministre entre ces murs. » Lui expliqua-t-il, ses yeux écarlates brillant de colère.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Une nouvelle nuit était en train de tomber et l’état de Serena s’était grandement aggravé. Sa peau était couverte de sueur et elle avait des difficultés à respirer, ses yeux allaient fous dans leurs orbites et son corps était pris de spasmes. La potion devrait être prête d’ici peu, mais la vitesse à laquelle son état empirait inquiétait grandement les occupants de la pièce. Dumbledore avait fini par comprendre que deux créatures dites sombres s’étaient introduite à Poudlard et étaient là pour aider, alors il les avait laissé siéger dans l’infirmerie avec Remus et Sirius qui n’avait pas quitté le chevet de sa filleule. Bien sûr le vieil homme était surprit mais il savait qu’il n’était pas omniscient et ne savait pas tout au sujet de son élève.</p><p class="western">Plus les minutes s’égrainaient plus son état devenait inquiétant. Le maître de potions passa la porte, une fiole remplie d’un liquide azur dans les mains et s’approcha de l’inconsciente pour lui faire avaler la décoction. Il n’eut pas le temps de poser la fiole sur ses lèvres que les sorts de suivi s’emballèrent. Son cœur venait de cesser de battre.</p><p class="western"> </p><h3 class="western">
<br/><br/>
</h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapitre 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 9</h3><p class="western">Son cœur avait cessé de fonctionner, créant la panique tout autour dans le minuscule espace qui entourait le lit. Dans les quelques secondes qui leur fallut pour arrêter de paniquer et penser plus clairement, les deux inhumains se rapprochèrent de l’humaine et réfléchirent à toute vitesse, bien aidé par leurs capacités surnaturelles. Les humains continuaient à dire que c’était impossible et commençaient à pleurer, le maître de potion n’avait même pas réussit à lui faire avaler la potion, et le parrain essayait de la réveiller sans succès, les larmes dans ses yeux emplis de folie.</p><p class="western">Le diable poussa l’homme amaigri par sa cavale, s’approcha de la morte et posa ses lèvres fines sur les siennes plus charnues comme lorsqu’il souhaitait dévorer l’âme de l’une de ses victimes. Cela coupa le sifflet à plusieurs des humains qui étaient prêt à intervenir pour sauver l’honneur de la demoiselle mais furent arrêtés par la vampire. Le démon ignora les insultes qui volaient et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il ne voulait pas dévorer l’âme à l’aspect succulent de l’Alpha, non, il essayait de la sceller dans son corps. Car si l’âme quittait la terre des mortels, <span>rien de</span> ce qu’ils essayeront ne pourra la ramener à la vie. Aucun démon n’aurait tenté le coup pour un banal mortel, cela impliquait trop d’inconnues, trop de variables, pour risquer sa vie d’immortel. Et Sebastian le savait, en enfermant son âme dans son enveloppe mortelle il créait un pacte incassable entre eux qui l’obligerait à la servir pour l’Éternité si elle devenait immortelle. Mais il s’en fichait, tout ce qu’il voulait c’était suivre son instinct qui lui disait de tout faire pour la ramener à la vie. Il se dégagea rapidement, faisant un signe de tête à Sophia, qui s’approcha en ordonnant au professeur Snape d’être prêt à lui donner l’antidote. Elle se coupa le poignet et fit couler le sang épais dans la bouche de l’adolescente, forçant un réflexe de déglutition en passant sa main sur le cou pâle. C’était trop lent, bien trop lent, bientôt il n’y aurait plus de retour possible. La vampire serra les dents, ignorant les questions des sorciers. Il fallait qu’elle accélère le processus, pour leur donner assez de temps pour que la potion agisse.</p><p class="western">Elle posa sa main au niveau du cœur de Serena, arrêtant de respirer alors qu’elle transperçait la peau sous les cris horrifiés pour atteindre l’organe immobile. Elle laissa son sang couler abondamment sur l’organe avant de s’éloigner, priant pour que cela fonctionne, pour que le cœur se remette à battre. Après quelques secondes d’attente interminables pour les immortels et d’horreur emplie de colère pour les humains qui les pensaient avoir profané son corps, les créatures soufflèrent de soulagement en entendant le cœur se remettre en marche bien avant que les sorts ne cessent de biper. La peau meurtrie se régénérait à toute vitesse, les chairs abîmées se tissant ensembles, la peau ne laissant pas une seule cicatrice de ce qu’elle venait de faire. Une inspiration secoua le corps auparavant immobile et Severus Snape, sorti rapidement du choc, lui fit avaler la potion, le liquide dévalant sa gorge et commençant à prendre effet sur son noyau magique qui se calma.</p><p class="western">Elle ne semblait plus si proche de la mort, elle était en vie, bien que la potion mettrait du temps à la guérir.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Une semaine après la prise de la potion, Serena se réveilla enfin de son coma. Elle ouvrit ses yeux flous sur la blancheur immaculée de la pièce et sentit immédiatement l’odeur des potions remplaçant celle des antiseptiques moldus. Elle se sentait patraque, une envie de vomir lui prenait <span>les</span> tripes et un mal de tête lancinant lui vrillait le cerveau. Mais au moins elle était en vie se dit-elle après avoir apprit ce qu’il s’était passé, entourée par l’étreinte d’ours de son parrain qui ne voulait pas la laisser lui échapper. Elle se rendormie rapidement, déjà épuisée, mais heureuse de se retrouver dans les bras chauds et réconfortants de Sirius. Après elle pourrait s’inquiéter du monde réel, mais pour l’instant elle voulait simplement profiter de l’étreinte d’un parent aimant.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La prochaine fois qu’elle se réveilla elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Son parrain n’avait pas quitté son chevet malgré le risque de se faire prendre et arrêté à tout moment. Il s’était installé derrière elle dans son lit et continuait de la serrer entre ses bras la berçant doucement. La peur de la perdre définitivement lui nouait le ventre et il voulait la preuve que tout allait bien, qu’elle était en vie et ne le quitterait pas. Souriant doucement de la voir ouvrir de nouveau ses beaux yeux émeraude, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur, chantonnant d’une voix cassée une berceuse qu’il avait entendu Lily chanter après la naissance de sa fille. Il resterait à ses côtés autant qu’il le pouvait et lui transmettrait tout son amour… Si James le voyait il le prendrait pour un papa poule, songea avec regret l’animagus, mais qui ne réagirait pas ainsi quand celle qu’il considérait comme sa fille était morte pendant quelques minutes ? Serena eut à peine le temps d’ingurgiter des potions au goût plus affreux les unes que les autres, qu’elle se rendormait déjà bercée par la voix grave et les battements du cœur de la seule figure parentale qu’elle connaissait.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Après quelques jours de repos forcé passés entre sommeil profond et prise de potions, Serena fut obligée de retourner en cours malgré les protestations de l’infirmière et de certains professeurs dont Snape à l’étonnement de tous. Et pour cause : Ombrage qui avait apprit son séjour prolongé à l’hôpital après son réveil et avait menacé les professeurs de les mettre à la porte en sa qualité de grande Inquisitrice si elle ne lui obéissait pas. Elle argumenta que puisque la jeune sorcière était éveillée c’est qu’elle pouvait aller en cours et qu’elle devait arrêter ses simagrées pour une simple intoxication. Bien entendu tout cela ne plût pas à Pomfresh qui protesta mais elle n’eut pas son mot à dire et la Survivante fut forcée de retourner en cours.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La nouvelle de son retour en cours c’était répandu comme une traînée de poudre. La totalité des élèves attendait son arrivée avec impatience, même les serpentard fixaient la porte de la grande salle pour la voir arriver.</p><p class="western">Un troupeau de griffondors entra solennellement dans le réfectoire. Oublié le brouhaha infernal des discussions, oublié l’entrain habituel. Ils étaient calmes depuis que leur "Reine" avait été empoisonnée. Ça aussi c’était une rumeur qui courait, l’empoisonnement de la Survivante… et étonnamment c’était l’idée la plus plausible.</p><p class="western">Le groupe s’éclaircit et les autres maisons purent enfin découvrir l’Élue entourée de ses fidèles compagnons. Elle était pâle, mortellement pâle, des cernes violacées reposaient sous ses yeux. Elle avait maigrit après près de deux semaines passées à n’avaler que des potions. Les yeux la suivirent tout le long de son chemin jusqu’à la table. Ronald entourait sa taille de son bras pour la soutenir alors qu’elle marchait tremblante vers sa place. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc, vidée de son énergie pour le simple trajet du dortoir à la Grande Salle.</p><p class="western">La simple vue de la nourriture face à elle lui retournait l’estomac, elle ne se sentait pas capable d’avaler quoi que ce soit. Bienheureusement aucun de ses camarades ne la força à manger à la vue de son expression dégoûtée. Elle fut par contre obligée de prendre ses potions qu’Hermione s’était proposée de transporter pour ne pas qu’elle les oublie. Le goût était horrible et la jeune fille se résigna à boire un peu de thé pour effacer le goût sur sa langue. Fruits rouges, son préféré. Du coin de l’œil elle remarqua le sourire satisfait de la pseudo professeur de Défense face à sa faiblesse.</p><p class="western">Le retour se fit tout aussi lentement, et toujours soutenue par son ami elle se dirigea vers le premier cours de la journée : potion.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La jeune fille manqua de s’écrouler sur son tabouret après la marche longue et éprouvante jusqu’aux cachots, vite retenue par Hermione qui s’était assise à ses côtés pour la surveiller et l’aider avec sa potion. Le professeur les attendait déjà et annonça un travail par binôme qui rassura Hermione, au moins elle n’aurait pas à se soucier de deux chaudrons en même temps vu l’état de son amie.</p><p class="western">Serena était épuisée et à bout de forces. Elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur la découpe des ingrédients sa vue se faisait trouble et elle manqua de se couper plusieurs fois. Bientôt Hermione lui retira le couteau des mains pour découper elle-même les ingrédients. Elle regarda ses mains vides quelques instants sans comprendre, l’esprit embrumé, avant de se décider à noter la recette sur un parchemin pour ne pas être prise à ne rien faire. Quelques minutes plus tard elle avait du mal à aligner deux mots, les paupières lourdes et les mains tremblantes. Une demie heure après le début du cours la Survivante s’était endormie.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le professeur Snape parcourait les rangs pour observer l’avancée de la préparation, fronçant le nez avec dégoût à la couleur repoussante du chaudron de Londubat et Weasley qui était d’un jaune maladif au lieu du vert forêt que l’on attendait à ce moment de la préparation. Arrivé au niveau du groupe Granger-Potter, il remarqua la brune endormie. Il soupira mais ne fit aucune remarque contre le fait qu’Hermione faisait la potion toute seule. Il savait bien que la Survivante était sortie bien trop tôt et qu’elle n’était pas apte à reprendre les cours, le moins qu’il puisse faire était de la laisser tranquille. Et puis ce n’était pas comme si elle n’avait pas essayé, comme en témoignaient les fines coupures sur ses doigts, et si Granger ne lui avait pas retiré le couteau des mains il aurait du intervenir. Manquerait plus qu’elle se blesse vraiment. Un chaudron explosa tout près, il se retourna. « Londubat ! Weasley ! L’aubépine se rajoute en dehors du feu ! » Et franchement il avait hâte que l’adolescente soit de nouveau en forme pour éviter que les deux idiots fassent exploser sa salle de classe.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Les autres cours se passèrent de manière similaire, les professeurs la laissant se reposer et avoir le repos qu’elle aurait dû prendre à l’infirmerie. La seule exception étant bien sûr Ombrage qui passa l’heure de cours à insulter à mots à peine voilés son élève, qui ne pouvait que serrer les dents alors que la vieille harpie l’obligeait pour une énième fois à lire à haute voix un passage de son putain de livre dépeignant les loups garous comme des monstres sans âme qu’il fallait abattre à vue, peu importe que leur condition n’était dangereuse qu’un seul jour par mois. Ombrage prenait son pied à la ridiculiser quand elle peinait à lire un mot, la vision floue et un mal de tête vrillant son crâne. L’ensemble des griffons serrait les poings prêt à intervenir même si la brune les avait prévenu de ne pas se prendre à son jeu, et étrangement même les serpentards avec qui ils partageaient la classe la fusillaient méchamment du regard. C’était bien pire que son intimidation habituelle, là c’était de la persécution !</p><p class="western">Avec un sourire cruel la vielle garce lui colla plusieurs heures de retenue le soir même pour désobéissance à un professeur quand la griffondor cessa de lire la mâchoire serrée et tremblante, incapable de se concentrer sur les mots devenue de vagues lignes sur le livre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La semaine continua ainsi, Ombrage la prenant en grippe à chaque cours et la collant en retenue chaque fois qu’elle le pouvait. Et ces retenues étaient horribles. La plume de sang coupait à travers sa peau, l’affaiblissant d’autant plus que son sang se retrouvait sur le parchemin. Elle en ressortait toujours tremblante comme une feuille, incapable de se tenir debout.</p><p class="western">Dans les couloirs le crapaud essayait chaque fois de lui faire porter le chapeau pour des méfaits imaginaires mais était arrêtée par des serpentards de son année qui faisaient diversion quand les autres griffons ne pouvaient rien faire. Elle avait l’impression quelques fois qu’ils la suivait pour éviter qu’elle rencontre Ombrage. Cette femme allait finir par la tuer si elle n’arrêtait pas avec sa foutue plume de sang !</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le cinquième soir après son retour en cours, Serena était de nouveau dans le bureau du crapaud, en train de copier des lignes de son propre sang. Sa main tremblait sur le parchemin et sa tête se faisait légère avec le manque de ce liquide vital. Sa vue s’assombrissait sur les bords mais elle ne pensait pas que l’adulte s’en soucierait.</p><p class="western">La porte claqua ouverte, la sortant de ses pensées alors qu’elle voyait le professeur Snape entrer en lui disant de ranger ses affaires. Quand Ombrage protesta il lui annonça de sa voix froide habituelle, capable de faire peur à la pire des crapules « Potter a déjà une retenue avec moi » Un regard mauvais du professeur de potion empêcha la femme d’en dire davantage bien que son visage se colorait d’un rouge désavantageux.</p><p class="western">L’homme tira son élève sur ses pieds et la guida vers la sortie, la soutenant plus qu’autre chose alors qu’il la menait vers son propre bureau. Il la fit s’asseoir sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, la laissant seule quelques minutes pour digérer ce qu’il s’était passé puisqu’elle ne se rappelait pas avoir de retenue avec lui. Il revint, plusieurs fioles en main qu’il lui tendit en lui ordonnant de boire. Elle obéit sans protester alors qu’il lui indiquait ce que contenait les fioles, soit des potions de régénération sanguine, contre la fièvre et de la pimentine. Elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux.</p><p class="western">L’homme lui prit la main, son expression s’assombrissant aux mots gravés profondément dans la peau pâle. Il prit un bol de crème sur la table basse et commença à appliquer le baume sur la plaie. La blessure était tellement profonde qu’il était sûr qu’elle laisserait une cicatrice malgré ses soins. Alors que son visage restait de marbre intérieurement il craignait ce qu’il serait arrivé si ses serpents ne l’avaient pas prévenu de ce qu’il se passait dans les retenues de la folle du ministère… La jeune fille devant lui avait été sur le point de s’évanouir il en était sûr. Elle avait déjà reprit un peu de couleur grâce aux potions mais elle restait bien trop pâle. Il la vit commencer à somnoler alors qu’il finissait sa tâche mais la laissa tranquille, de toutes façons elle aurait été incapable de rejoindre son dortoir.</p><p class="western">Alors qu’elle s’endormait recroquevillée sur le fauteuil, l’homme passait par le réseau de cheminette pour rejoindre le directeur et lui parler de ce qu’il avait apprit. Les autres professeurs furent conviés à venir par l’intermédiaire des elfes de maisons vu que le réseau de cheminette était surveillé… Eh bien seule Ombrage n’eut aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait.</p><p class="western">La seule solution que purent trouver les adultes réunis dans le bureau pour empêcher la femme de torturer leur élève et finir par la tuer, fut de donner eux même des retenues à l’adolescente pour qu’Ombrage n’ait aucun moyen de lui faire utiliser sa foutue plume… Bon bien sûr ils ne lui donneraient aucun devoir supplémentaire vu qu’elle n’avait rien fait de mal, ils la laisseraient se reposer tranquillement pour qu’elle puisse reprendre des forces. Le seul moment où ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir était le cours de Défense, là elle serait seule pour faire face à l’horrible crapaud.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Un mois c’est ce qu’il lui fallut pour reprendre des forces et ne plus s’épuiser pour la moindre petite chose. Même avec la magie elle ne pouvait pas redevenir en forme en un claquement de doigt après avoir survécu à un poison qui obligeait sa magie à la tuer. Donc oui ça avait été long et drainant mais au moins avec l’aide des professeurs et des autres élèves elle n’avait pas eu à subir d’autres retenues d’Ombrage.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">C’était le matin et la plupart des élèves attendaient le courrier avec impatience pour ceux qui n’était pas à moitié endormi sur leur assiette. Serena mangeait calmement, évitant de regarder son goinfre d’ami pour ne pas perdre l’appétit. Au moins il ne parlait plus la bouche pleine, c’était déjà ça.</p><p class="western">Elle sirotait son thé lors de l’arrivée du courrier. Hedwige se posa avec élégance devant elle, tendant sa patte impérieusement pour qu’elle récupère le journal et les lettres qui y étaient attachées. Patmol lui envoyait des lettres tous les jours pour connaître son état de santé et lui raconter des anecdotes sur ses parents… Comme quand James avait été incapable de faire tenir sa couche quand elle était bébé et que l’elfe de maison avait du venir l’aider quand elle avait fini une nouvelle fois par se balader nue à quatre pattes dans le salon, la couche abandonnée en cours de route sous le rire de Sirius qui se roulait par terre au regard outré de son meilleur ami. Bref, elle se sorti rapidement de ses pensées en délestant sa magnifique chouette qui quand elle fut libre alla se poser sur son épaule pour frotter tendrement son bec dans la chevelure de jais en attendant des caresses qui lui furent données avec affection. Serena rangea ses lettres dans son sac pour que personne ne tente de lire par-dessus son épaule tout en continuant de câliner son amie à plumes. Son regard se posa sur le journal et elle se figea dans ses gestes. Elle prit le journal, les doigts tremblant de rage.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <b>« Nouvelles lois contre les créatures !</b>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Melle Dolores Ombrage sous-secrétaire du Ministre a demandé à faire passer de nouvelles lois qui seront évaluées dimanche prochain par le Magenmagot.</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>La première de ces lois interdit le métissage entre un sorcier et une créature.</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Toute créature devra se faire connaître dans un registre du ministère et toute celles qui n’obtempéreront pas seront éliminées.</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Les créatures n’ont plus le droit de posséder une propriété.</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Toute personne employant une créature risque une amende de 1000 galions et une peine d’un mois à Azkaban.</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Tout enfant métisse devra être inscrit sur une liste au ministère.</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Aucune créature ne doit posséder de baguette.</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>(Les restrictions continuaient encore sur trois pages)</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">…</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Que vont décider les membres du Magenmagot ? Les créatures ont-elle encore une chance de rester des citoyens dans le monde sorcier ? </b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Melle Estelle Write, La Gazette du Sorcier »</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><h3 class="western">
<br/><br/>
</h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapitre 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 10</h3><p class="western">Après avoir lu pour la dixième fois l’article, Serena se leva d’un bond manquant de faire tomber Hedwige qui dû battre des ailes pour pouvoir rester sur son épaule. La brune marcha d’un pas rapide pour quitter la salle, le regard sombre. Dès qu’elle fut hors de vue elle se mit à courir vers la Salle sur Demande, là elle pourrait laisser éclater sa colère.</p><p class="western">La salle avait prit l’apparence d’un petit salon confortable, de grandes tentures recouvrant les murs de pierre brute, et des fauteuils confortables placés en cercle. Mais la sorcière n’y fit pas attention, elle lâcha l’emprise serrée qu’elle tenait sur sa magie et la laissa se déchaîner sous sa colère, détruisant les meubles qui l’entourait. Poudlard eut la gentillesse de faire apparaître des cibles d’entraînement à forme humaine sur lesquels elle exprima sa <span>rage</span>, utilisant tous les sorts lui passant par la tête, la plupart étant à la limite de la magie noire et d’autre l’étant complètement. Heureusement qu’aucune alarme ne fonctionnait dans la salle pour indiquer l’utilisation de ce type de magie sinon elle aurait été profondément dans le pétrin.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La porte s‘ouvrit sur certains serpentards et griffondors de son année ainsi que les membre de l’AD qui l’avaient suivi pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction une vision de désolation alors que des effluves de magie mettaient les meubles en morceaux et griffaient les murs de pierres. La brune aux yeux verts s’acharnait sur les mannequins, ses cheveux en bataille créant un halo autour d’elle, soulevés par la magie vengeresse, ses yeux brillant de colère et de rage ainsi que d’une légère touche de folie Black. Les mannequins suintaient d’un faux sang à l’air vraiment très réaliste là où elle les avait touché. Leur chair synthétique était couverte de coupures et de plaies, l’un avait <span>eu</span> sa tête explosée, l’autre des membres coupés, et certains adolescents étaient sûr de voir l’œuvre de la magie noire en voyant une cage thoracique se rétrécir au point où les côtes éclatèrent. C’était une vision digne d’un film d’horreur.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La survivante finie par s’arrêter, totalement vidée, sa magie retournant paisiblement dans son noyau après son explosion de frustration et de colère. Elle remarqua enfin ses spectateurs et soupira en s’étalant dans l’un des fauteuils qu’elle réassembla d’un coup de baguette. Elle observa ses camarades qui regardaient les dégâts éberlués alors qu’elle les invitait à s’asseoir.</p><p class="western">Ce fut un serpentard qui posa la question qui intéressait la plupart des adolescents présents… bien que ce fût plus une constatation qu’une question. Après tout Hermione et Ron ainsi que la plupart des griffondors de son année connaissaient déjà son penchant pour la connaissance peu importe comment on répertoriait actuellement la magie.</p><p class="western">« Tu utilise la magie noire »</p><p class="western">Elle hocha la tête en fixant des yeux Nott, attendant sa prochaine remarque.</p><p class="western">« Mais tu es la Survivante. Tu ne tiens pas avec la Lumière ? »</p><p class="western">Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres de la fille, elle avait l’air bien plus dangereuse que ce qu’elle laissait voir habituellement. « Il n’y a rien de tel que la magie blanche et la magie noire. Il n’y a que la Magie, le reste importe peu. Après tout, toutes ces dénominations sont données par des sorciers qui ont peur de ce qu’ils ne peuvent pas comprendre et n’arrivent pas à utiliser. »</p><p class="western">La surprise marqua les traits des serpents qui en oublièrent leurs masques de Sang Pur, sauf pour Draco qui avait déjà sa petite idée à cause de sa surveillance nocturne. Il y eut une longue pause pendant que les vert et argent assimilaient cette idéologie.</p><p class="western">« Mais alors pourquoi tu combats le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Vint la question de Zabini qui commençait à ne plus rien y comprendre… Elle utilisait la magie noire mais elle combattait le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui souhaitait la rendre légale ? Où était la logique là-dedans ?!</p><p class="western">A sa surprise et celle des autres, elle éclata de rire. Pas d’un rire joyeux non, un rire brisé, cassé.</p><p class="western">« Comme si j’avais eu le choix ! On ne m’a jamais demandé pour quel côté je voulais me battre et même ainsi je ne soutiens aucun côté. Je me bats pour ce en quoi je crois, pas pour une saleté de prophétie qui veut m’obliger à tuer votre Maître ou à mourir ! Les deux côtés ont tord pour moi, on ne peut pas ignorer totalement toute une branche de la magie sans atrophier celle qui nous entoure. On ne peut pas décimer les créatures qui peuplent ce monde sans détruire la magie ! » Elle reprit son souffle avant de reprendre plus calme : « Et puis si Face-de-Serpent n’essayait pas de me tuer à chaque fois qu’il me voit et qu’il arrêtait de faire du mal à mes amis, je pourrais peut-être penser à écouter ce qu’il veut faire… » Laissant les mines choquées des disciples qui n’auraient jamais osé appeler ainsi leur maître…même si c’était la vérité.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le soir même Draco Malfoy avait de nouveau été obligé de faire son rapport et il craignait un peu (beaucoup) de subir la colère du Lord quand il verrait son souvenir de l’appellation dont avait osé l’affubler son ennemie.</p><p class="western">Bien sûr il eut raison, Lord Voldemort fut offusqué d’être appelé "Face-de-Serpent", mais il ne puni pas son fidèle disciple. Il faisait un si bon travail, cela aurait été dommage de le torturer alors que ce n’était pas de sa faute… Et puis il lui serait d’autant plus fidèle s’il faisait preuve de clémence. Il rejeta l’enfant, le renvoyant à Poudlard d’un geste de la main</p><p class="western">Maintenant il devait réfléchir, il détestait la façon que la belle brune avait de se moquer de son apparence actuelle. C’est vrai qu’il ressemblait à un serpent avec son absence de nez et ses yeux reptiliens… Il n’avait même plus un seul cheveu sur le crâne ! Quelques fois son ancienne apparence lui manquait…</p><p class="western">Une idée qu’il avait eu plus tôt dans l’année lui revint en mémoire dans son esprit encore quelque peu dérangé : en réabsorbant la plupart de ses horcruxes il devrait retrouver sa beauté et jeunesse d’antan sans pour autant cesser d’être immortel puisqu’il aurait encore un ou deux horcruxes cachés... Et il pourrait aussi retrouver ses capacités mentales… Il avait remarqué avec un certain dégoût en étudiant ses actions passées qu’il était vraiment <span>devenu</span> fou, une bête enragée qui voulait tout tuer sur son passage et torturait ses disciples sans raisons (bien qu’il pensait encore que les entendre hurler de douleur sous sa baguette lui faisait un bien fou)… Aller tuer un bébé à cause d’une prophétie incomplète…avait été la cause de sa perte… Et puis en reprenant sa jeune apparence, il n’aurait plus forcément à tuer une telle puissante sorcière… Il pourrait la séduire comme il le <span>voulait</span> et lui faire rejoindre son côté comme il le souhaitait… Parce que c’est vrai qu’actuellement son corps ne faisait pas envie et n’incitait personne à rejoindre ses rangs pour son charisme.</p><p class="western">En plus il était sûr que Snape avait terminé la potion qu’il lui avait demandé pour lui rendre ses anciens regards.</p><p class="western">Il quitta la salle du trône avec un mouvement de cape élégant. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu’à chercher un moyen de réabsorber ses horcruxes et retrouver une partie de son âme. Il allait y arriver se convainc-t-il, il était un génie par Merlin !</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Deux semaines après l’arrivée de ce foutu journal, Serena était plus calme. Les lois n’avaient pas été acceptées, la majorité ayant été contre… Même certains (la plupart) mages noirs qu’elle savait être à la solde du Grand Serpent avaient été contre et ça c’était bizarre. Elle qui pensait qu’ils faisaient tout pour embêter la Lumière… ils avaient plutôt enquiquiné Ombrage qui était devenue rouge de colère et de frustration. Bien fait pour elle, pensa amèrement la brune en allant se coucher. Elle s’endormit rapidement pour une fois, oubliant de prendre la potion modifiée de sommeil sans rêve qui lui permettait de dormir sans faire de cauchemar et sans en devenir dépendante puisque elle ne lui permettait pas de s’endormir, juste de ne pas rêver.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Au milieu de la nuit, alors que l’orbe lunaire était haute dans le ciel, son esprit fut entraîné dans un autre esprit sans qu’elle ne s’en rende vraiment compte. Elle voyait un cercle runique sur le sol et des objets disséminés dans le cercle, un journal troué quelle reconnaissait vu qu’il avait failli la tuer durant sa seconde année, un diadème élégant, une coupe en or d’apparence simple, un médaillon magnifique sculpté d’un serpent formant un S et… un serpent ? Un gros serpent en plus, il devait bien faire plusieurs mètres de long, pitié que ce ne soit pas un mini Basilic !</p><p class="western">Une voix sifflante sortie de sa bouche pour assurer au serpent de rester dans le cercle peu importe ce qu’il se passait… Serena se fit plus alerte, une seule autre personne parlait fourchelangue et elle reconnaîtrait cette voix aigue désagréablement sifflante entre mille ! Bordel pourquoi avait-elle oublié cette foutue potion ? Dans quoi s’était-elle encore fourrée ?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Voldemort marcha pieds nus vers l’intérieur du cercle, commençant à psalmodier en latin quand la lune commença à apparaître dans le puits de lumière venant du plafond. Les symboles de craie blanche s’illuminèrent graduellement tandis qu’il prononçait les mots rituels activant les runes. L’homme-serpent se mit à genoux et bu une potion d’un rouge sombre et aussi épaisse que le sang, grimaçant de dégoût mais continuant le rituel. Une douleur aiguë parcourut son corps, lui coupant la respiration et coupant presque ses mots, mais il devait continuer sinon il subirait cette douleur pour rien et perdrait définitivement ses morceaux d’âme. Ses veines étaient en feu, la sueur coulait sur son front reptilien alors qu’il peinait à continuer, la douleur vrillant chaque particule de son être. De la fumée d’un noir d’encre sortie de chaque horcruxe et voleta quelques instants avant de se précipiter vers lui alors qu’il prononçait les derniers mots du rituel. Dès que ses morceaux d’âme le touchèrent il hurla, la sensation de son âme se recollant ensemble, formant de nouveau un tout était horrible, c’était comme si on déchirait son corps en morceau pour le recoller ensuite avec force. Il sentait son corps changer, ses cellules se réajuster pour contenir une âme bien plus grande que le petit centième d’âme qu’il possédait lors de sa résurrection. La douleur devint bientôt trop importante pour qu’il reste conscient.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">De son côté Serena était dans une douleur semblable, sa cicatrice saignant abondamment sur son front alors qu’elle hurlait. Seul les charmes d’insonorisation et de vie privée empêchaient les autres d’entendre ses cris de détresse. Elle sentait la douleur du rituel comme si elle était elle-même en train de l’accomplir. C’était comme si un morceau de sa propre âme voulait rejoindre celle de son ennemi. Elle n’arrivait pas à reprendre conscience, à sortir de sa vision et elle fini par sombrer dans une inconscience libératrice, le corps encore secoué de spasmes de douleurs.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le lendemain elle se réveilla endolorie, du sang séché barbouillant son visage pâle de la douleur par laquelle elle était passée la nuit précédente. Ses souvenirs étaient confus mais elle se rappelait avec certitude avoir été dans la tête de Voldemort. Qu’est-ce que ce connard avait encore fait ? Un nouveau moyen de gâcher sa vie peut-être ? Elle se releva en titubant avec l’intention de prendre une bonne douche pour détendre son corps douloureux et laver le sang qui lui maculait la figure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapitre 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 11</h3><p class="western">Serena avait de nouveau l’autorisation de participer aux sorties à Préaulard… il ne fallait pas croire mais l’infirmière était pire qu’une mère dragon en nidification face à ses patients. Donc tout cela pour dire qu’elle pouvait enfin sortir… Bon elle n’était pas encore prête à retourner au bar durant l’une de ses virées nocturnes mais au moins elle pouvait sortir du château pour se dégourdir les jambes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle fut tirée de boutiques en boutiques par ses amis, bien trop heureux de la voir remise sur pieds et fit quelques achats à la librairie et chez Honeyduke pour réapprovisionner sa réserve de chocolats. Elle était heureuse d’enfin pouvoir sentir l’air frais sur son visage.</p><p class="western">Cela faisait des années qu’elle voyait Hermione et Ron se tourner autour et maintenant qu’ils étaient enfin ensemble ils avaient prit tout leur temps pour l’aider après son empoisonnement ! Mais elle avait une idée en tête et ils ne lui feraient pas changer d’avis. Elle leur indiqua qu’elle allait aux Trois Balais et qu’ils pouvaient se balader tranquillement en amoureux. Alors qu’ils commençaient à protester elle argua qu’elle pouvait très bien se défendre et qu’elle les attendrait… Et les menaça qu’ils avaient intérêt à prendre leur temps pour se retrouver les faisant rougir jusqu’aux oreilles.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle se détourna, saluant d’autres camarades au passage et se dirigea vers le bar, trouvant une table isolée des autres mais où elle pouvait voir les gens passer de la fenêtre. La gérante prit sa commande, une simple bièraubeurre qui avait l’air bien fade par rapport <span>au</span> vin des Enfers auquel elle avait goûté…et qui l’avait mit rapidement K.O. Elle sirota sa boisson, le regard dans le vague, profitant quand même du goût de la bièraubeurre. Il faisait beau, les plus jeunes riaient tandis que les plus vieux discutaient en profitant des quelques rayons qui perçaient les nuages. Des adultes se promenaient aussi, la plupart venant surtout pour boire un verre. Elle se détourna de sa contemplation au son d’un raclement de gorge venant de sa gauche.</p><p class="western">Son regard se posa sur l’homme qui la surplombait. Il était grand (elle estima à vue d’oeil qu’il devait faire une bonne tête de plus qu’elle) et svelte même si elle ne pouvait que deviner sa silhouette derrière la cape qui le couvrait. Elle lui donnait vingt-quatre ans, même si aux vues de la longue vie des sorciers et de leurs gènes avantageux il pouvait être bien plus vieux. Un nez aquilin sur un visage aristocratique entouré par un halo de boucles sombres qui contrastaient magnifiquement bien avec sa peau pâle. Ses yeux bleu glace la fixaient intensément semblant la détailler des pieds à la tête, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres. Elle haussa un sourcil en interrogation, ignorant le fait qu’elle avait elle-même lorgné impunément le bellâtre quelques instants plus tôt.</p><p class="western">« Puis-je m’asseoir ? » Questionna-t-il d’une voix profonde en montrant le siège vide face à elle.  « Toutes les autres tables sont pleines. »</p><p class="western">En effet, constata-t-elle en observant la salle du regard, le pub s’était rempli d’élèves durant sa contemplation et elle était à la dernière table libre. Elle acquiesça sèchement avant de reprendre son occupation première, soit observer la rue. Elle entendit vaguement l’homme commander un Whisky Pur Feu à la gérante avant de porter son attention ailleurs.</p><p class="western">Elle sentait un regard posé fixement sur elle, brisant le fil de ses pensées. Elle essaya d’oublier la sensation dérangeante mais au bout de plusieurs minutes à faire comme si de rien n’était elle perdit patience et détourna le regard pour toiser l’homme qui la fixait sans vergogne. Elle leva un sourcil élégant « Plaît-il ? »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Enfin elle avait détourné son attention de la vitre. Ses yeux couleur de l’Avada le sondaient d’un regard pénétrant. Elle avait l’air assez mécontente d’être dérangée de son occupation si…intéressante. « Plait-il ? » Même son intonation montrait en si peu de mots l’ennui dans lequel il l’avait mise. Il se demanda un instant à quel point elle serait belle dans sa colère ou dans l’excitation. Un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres alors qu’il répondait d’une voix légère. « Je me demande ce que fait une jeune femme aussi charmante sans aucune compagnie. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Son expression se transforma en surprise, essayait-il vraiment de la draguer avec une telle phrase passe partout comme elle le pensait ? Elle soupira, au moins il pourrait peut-être chasser l’ennui. « Je laisse mes amis profiter de leur temps de couple. » Elle s’arrêta un instant, semblant incertaine si elle devait continuer et donc prolonger la conversation, mais se résigna à rentrer dans son jeu. « Et que fait un si bel homme seul en un tel endroit ? »</p><p class="western">Il sourit découvrant ses dents blanches « Je profite de la compagnie d’une très belle femme. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La conversation continua en répliques du même genre, semblant assez clichée pour les interlocuteurs mais leur en apprenant pas mal sur l’autre. C’était un jeu de séduction où l’autre essayait d’en dévoiler le moins possible en parlant de banalités. Serena commençait à s’intéresser de plus en plus à l’homme si mystérieux. Il ne perdait pas son sang froid quand elle détournait la conversation ou répondait par de l’inattendu et cela l’intriguait fortement…la plupart des gens se lassait au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège mais pas lui. Il ne s’était pas enfui en voyant qu’il ne pouvait rien tirer d’elle…En fait cela semblait plutôt lui plaire si elle en croyait l’éclat dans ses yeux.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle était magnifique, songea-t-il pour la énième fois en fixant son regard glacé sur le visage pâle. Il se surprit à aimer l’étincelle dans son regard chaque fois qu’ils engageaient un nouveau jeu d’esprit. Jamais il n’aurait cru être intéressé par une sorcière (ni par tout être vivant d’ailleurs). Jamais il n’aurait pensé être attiré par une personne pour autre chose que l’influence politique qu’elle pouvait lui octroyer. Le fait qu’il ait récupéré la quasi-totalité de son âme ne changeait pas grand-chose au fait que la plupart de ses interactions sociales n’étaient qu’une façade qu’il se plaisait à placer pour manipuler les autres. Mais cette femme, une <em>enfant</em> par rapport à lui, avait réussit à s’immiscer dans sa vie sans le savoir… enfin oui elle le savait puisqu’il avait tenté de la tuer à de nombreuses reprises, mais maintenant ce qu’il voulait n’était pas ce à quoi elle s’attendait. Non il ne voulait plus sa mort, il la voulait <em>elle</em>. Il voulait qu’elle soit à lui et à lui seul. Il voulait qu’elle lui appartienne, ses regards, ses expressions, son corps…il voulait tout d’elle. Et il l’aurait, songea-t-il en plaisantant avec elle, un sentiment étranger gonflant sa poitrine en l’entendant rire d’une voix claire. Bientôt elle serait totalement à lui, totalement sous son emprise. Elle lui appartenait déjà après tout, elle ne le savait juste pas encore.</p><p class="western">Il avait toujours été possessif de ses affaires et elle portait sa marque, elle était son égale. Il ne la laisserait pas lui filer entre les doigts, surtout pas maintenant qu’il avait l’occasion de la ramener de son côté, de lui montrer qu’il ne voulait que le bien du monde sorcier, le faire revenir à sa gloire d’antan.</p><p class="western">Une petite voix vicieuse lui susurra à l’oreille que si elle refusait ses avances il pouvait toujours l’enlever – ce qui ne serait pas si difficile vu tous les espions qu’il avait un peu partout – et l’enfermer dans ses appartements jusqu’à ce qu’elle l’accepte…et même si elle s’obstinait à le haïr il la garderait près de lui, en sécurité dans une prison doré. C’était cruel il le savait, mais il n’avait jamais été connu pour sa bonté.</p><p class="western">Mais vu la conversation plaisante qu’ils avaient il avait peu de chances de mettre ce plan à exécution.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le regard de la lionne se posa de nouveau sur la fenêtre. Ses amis n’étaient toujours pas arrivés alors que cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu’elle discutait avec l’inconnu. Elle sonda la foule du regard et fini par apercevoir une chevelure rousse surplombant les autres se dirigeant vers la librairie. Son ami devait vouloir faire plaisir à Hermione en l’accompagnant dans un endroit qu’il abhorrait pourtant, songea-t-elle en souriant tendrement.</p><p class="western">Elle tourna de nouveau son attention vers la salle qui s’était lentement vidée et ses yeux se posèrent sur un journal abandonné sur la table voisine. Une grimace de dégoût tordit ses lèvres alors qu’elle voyait Ombrage sourire sur la première page. Encore un de ces foutus articles anti-créatures. Ses poings se serrèrent de frustration à l’idée qu’il n’y ait rien qu’elle puisse faire pour le moment et l’envie de faire des confettis de l’article lui chatouilla momentanément l’esprit. Un raclement de gorge la ramena à l’instant présent. Elle releva les yeux sur le visage de son interlocuteur qui la fixait, paraissant inquiet.</p><p class="western">« Tout va bien ? »</p><p class="western">Elle secoua la tête de négation en se pinçant l’arrête du nez. «  C’est juste… » Elle s’arrêta, ne trouvant pas les bons mots pour exprimer ce qui la tracassait. « C’est juste que j’en ai marre de cette femme. »</p><p class="western">L’homme fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas de qui elle pouvait bien parler, avant que son regard ne se pose sur le papier abandonné.</p><p class="western">« Cette Ombrage, c’est ça ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement avant de continuer après son hochement de tête affirmatif. « Je ne l’ai jamais rencontré, mais elle semble… » Il chercha ses mots, son attention se posa de nouveau sur l’image mouvante au sourire horripilant. « …fausse ».</p><p class="western">Un rire sarcastique échappa à la jeune femme en l’entendant. « Elle n’est pas simplement fausse, c’est une garce cruelle qui déteste tout ce qui ne convient pas à ses normes. Pour elle toutes les créatures devraient être exterminées tout comme les né-moldus et les sang-mêlés. » Elle renifla de dégoût en pensant à l’horrible mégère.</p><p class="western">« Elle est si horrible que ça ? » Demanda l‘homme, un sourcil relevé à son action peu raffinée. Un autre rire nerveux lui échappa, légèrement hystérique cette fois-ci. « Si horrible ? Elle est même pire que ça ! Si toutes les lois qu’elle essaye de faire passer étaient adoptées il ne resterait bientôt plus que les Sang Pur ! Et qu’est ce qui arriverait à ce moment là ? »  Questionna-t-elle rhétoriquement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre «  Si jamais elle y parvient il n’y aura bientôt plus de Monde Sorcier. L’endogamie a déjà détruit la plupart des familles de Sang Pur et celles qui restent sont soit totalement folles soit presque cracmol à de rares exceptions. Si on enlève les né moldus et les Sang-mêlé qui apportent un sang nouveau on détruit la magie. Pareil pour les Créatures. Elles sont constituées de magie, bien plus que pour les sorciers. Si on les extermine c’est la fin de la Magie ! Il n’y aura plus assez d’Etres capable de la maintenir et de la régénérer ! Toutes ses lois sont injustes ! Même s’ils ne sont pas humains se sont quand même des êtres vivants, ils ont le droit d’être respectés et pas traité comme du bétail ! » S’énerva-t-elle. Une longue main se posa sur son poing, le serrant doucement.</p><p class="western">« Je comprends. » Dit-il simplement et ses yeux étaient sincères. Il ne disait pas cela pour lui faire plaisir et la calmer, il l’avait réellement écouté. Le silence commença à s’éterniser alors qu’ils se noyaient dans les yeux de l’autre. Elle finit par détourner le regard en se raclant la gorge mal-à-l’aise. Un sourire fugace vint marquer les traits du sorcier en voyant un léger rougissement teinter les joues pâles.</p><p class="western">L’adolescente fut sauvée de son moment de gêne par l’arrivée de ses amis dans le bar. La voyant en charmante compagnie, ils lui firent signe de loin ne voulant pas la déranger. Elle se leva gracieusement, essayant de ne pas être trop rapide pour ne pas donner l’impression de fuir. Elle ne dû pas très bien réussir aux vues du sourire satisfait de l’adulte. Elle récupéra sa cape et commença à partir, oubliant même de dire au revoir dans son empressement. Une main la retint cependant par le poignet, la faisant se détourner de sa destination. Elle le toisa curieusement. D’un geste doux il ouvrit sa main et y déposa un parchemin qu’il avait griffonné en vitesse en la voyant prête à détaler.</p><p class="western">« Mon adresse si vous avez besoin de parler. Notre conversation a été très instructive Miss Potter. »</p><p class="western">Sa main se referma sur le bout de papier. Après quelques secondes de silence elle se reprit, toute gêne oubliée. « Je trouve fort inégal que vous sachiez mon nom sans que j’ai connaissance du vôtre. »</p><p class="western">Le sourire de l’homme s’agrandit alors qu’il s’inclinait respectueusement « Mes excuses mademoiselle. Je suis Lord Gaunt. Mais vous pouvez m’appeler Marvolo.</p><p class="western">Et vous pouvez m’appeler Serena, Marvolo. » Accepta-t-elle. Et si le sourire de Marvolo se fit plus charmeur, la victoire billant dans ses yeux, elle l’ignora s’étant détournée pour rejoindre ses camarades.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le retour au château se passa sous une avalanche de questions de la part de ses amis auxquelles elle répondit vaguement, ses pensées ne quittant pas le bel homme du bar. Marvolo Gaunt…Son nom titillait quelque chose dans son esprit mais elle n’arrivait pas à trouver ce que c’était. Elle haussa mentalement les épaules, ce n’était pas comme si c’était important, si ?</p><h3 class="western">
<br/><br/>
</h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapitre 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 12</h3><p class="western">Le train écarlate entra en gare de King Cross. Un brouhaha infernal suivi son arrivé alors que les parents récupéraient leur progéniture dans le froid hivernal. Serena sorti du train emmitouflée dans un manteau de laine verte et une écharpe rouge recouvrant le bas de son visage, sa valise allégée d’un charme de poids plume à la main. Dumbledore l’avait autorisé à quitter le terrain scolaire malgré le retour de Voldemort pour échapper à Ombrage qui se faisait de plus en plus infernale. Tout le monde pensait qu’elle retournait passer Noël chez les Dursley, seuls quelques uns étaient au courant de la vérité.</p><p class="western">Son visage s’illumina en voyant la silhouette longiligne de son ancien professeur de défense. Elle posa sa valise et le serra longuement dans ses bras alors qu’il lui rendait son étreinte avant de se reculer. Une masse noire se jeta sur elle et lui lécha abondamment le visage en remuant joyeusement la queue sous ses rires et protestations.</p><p class="western">« Patmol est content de te voir » Déclara l’ex-professeur en tirant le chien par son collier.</p><p class="western">« Je vois ça » Répondit l’adolescente en se relevant essuyant la bave de sa figure « Beurk ».</p><p class="western">Le loup garou sourit avec amusement en lui tendant la laisse avant de prendre sa valise et de la tirer vers la zone de transplanage.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Square Grimmauld avait bien changé depuis la première fois qu’elle l’avait vu, songea la jeune sorcière en apparaissant dans l’entrée. Le couloir était éclairé, les lustres lançant des ombres sur le papier peint de velours émeraude et les boiseries sombres. La maison semblait moins austère bien que toujours sombre, elle dégageait une élégance ancienne qui imprégnait les murs. Il n’y avait pas un seul grain de poussière. Elle se rappelait la réaction de Kreatur quand il avait apprit qu’elle – Alpha de toutes les Créatures – allait vivre ici. Il avait commencé un nettoyage immédiat et avait cessé d’insulter ses amis… Il essayait même d’être civil avec Sirius pour lui faire plaisir ! Elle devrait le remercier de garder la maison en état, pensa-t-elle avant d’être sortie de ses songes par l’étreinte d’ours de son parrain redevenu humain. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, posant sa tête sur l’épaule de l’évadé, les yeux fermés dans le silence alors qu’elle profitait du moment. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Remus brisa les retrouvailles pour les amener dans le salon où ils seraient plus à l’aise que debout devant l’entrée. Sirius ne lâcha pas sa filleule d’une semelle, la gardant collé à sa hanche le bras passé sur ses épaules pour ne pas que lui vienne l’idée de partir. Il s’installa sur un canapé entraînant la brune avec lui avant de la tirer de nouveau contre lui. Il n’était toujours pas remis d’avoir manqué de la perdre. Il appela son elfe de maison récalcitrant qui s’éclaira en voyant sa maîtresse et lui ordonna en un marmonnement quasi inintelligible de monter ses affaires dans la chambre de l’héritier.</p><p class="western">Les heures suivantes se passèrent dans un silence relatif, Remus installé dans un fauteuil lisant calmement en lançant quelques coups d’œil amusés à l‘image que formaient les deux bouiné l’un contre l’autre. Il savait que le calme ne durerait pas avec Sirius alors il profitait lui aussi du moment.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Après un repas digne de rois servi par un Kreatur excité, ils retournèrent s’installer dans le salon. Remus les abandonna pour lire dans sa chambre leur laissant leur moment sachant que son ami souhaitait parler seul à seul à l’adolescente qui grandissait si vite.</p><p class="western">Sirius se racla la gorge ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. Serena garda sa tête sur son épaule, attendant patiemment qu’il se décide en jouant distraitement avec les boutons de sa chemise.</p><p class="western">« J’ai acheté une maison en Amérique, dans un petit village. Elle est très bien protégée, les gobelins ont installé leurs meilleures barrières de protection. Bon, le village est petit et on en est un peu éloigné mais on peut faire de la magie sans être vu par les moldus. Je suis sûr que tu t’y plairas, il y a plusieurs lacs et même une immense forêt où Moony pourra courir sans risques. » Commença t il sans vraiment de fil conducteur pour sa pensée.</p><p class="western">Serena l’arrêta en relevant la tête, le fixant les sourcils légèrement froncés.</p><p class="western">« Patmol arrêtes de tourner autour du pot. »</p><p class="western">L’homme se tu et la fixa quelques instants avant de soupirer. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui annoncer, il savait qu’elle ne serait pas d’accord mais c’était pour son bien.</p><p class="western">« Je veux qu’on aille vivre en Amérique » Il reprit avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de protester. « C’est dangereux ici avec le grand maniaque qui souhaite ta mort, le ministère n’est pas sûr, même à Poudlard tu n’es pas en sécurité ! Cette guerre ne te concerne pas, tu as à peine commencé à vivre, les autres n’ont pas le droit de t’y mêler. Je sais que Poudlard et tes amis vont te manquer… Tu pourras les contacter via des carnets à double sens et si tu veux on pourra même revenir quand ça se sera calmé. Mais je refuse te voir de nouveau étalée dans un lit d’hôpital à moitié morte… Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité… » Finit-il, les larmes coulant de ses yeux en se remémorant son corps étalé sur les draps blanc, immobile et respirant à peine.</p><p class="western">Sa filleule lui sourit tristement en passant sa main sur sa joue à la barbe naissante pour essuyer ses larmes. « Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé… Je sais que tu fais tout ça pour moi mais je ne peux pas partir, pas tant qu’ils auront besoin de moi. » Murmura-t-elle.</p><p class="western">« Ce n’est qu’une prophétie, on peut ignorer les prophéties ! » S’exclama le plus âgé frénétique, voulant à tous prix mettre celle qu’il considérait comme sa fille en sécurité loin de ce monde corrompu. Il vit avec désespoir son sourire se teinter de regret alors qu’elle secouait la tête.</p><p class="western">« J’ai toujours senti au fond de moi quelque chose me poussant à le faire. Je n’ai jamais pu m’y soustraire… encore moins maintenant… » Sous son air incompréhensif elle continua. « Tu te souviens comment Sophia et Sebastian m’ont sauvé la vie ? » Il hocha la tête, les yeux fermés sous la douleur, comment aurait-il pu oublier ? « Ils m’ont expliqué… En scellant mon âme à mon corps Sebastian à sceller un contrat incassable entre nous qui l’oblige à me servir pour l’Eternité si je vie aussi longtemps. Le contrat ne se brisera jamais, mon âme restera attaché à mon corps jusqu’à ce que celui-ci disparaisse. » Elle se stoppa un instant le laissant assimiler l’information. « Tu connais le processus de transformation en vampire ? » Demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement avant de continuer quant il acquiesça. « Pour devenir un vampire il faut être vidé de son sang par un vampire avant que celui-ci ne donne son propre sang à boire pour enclencher la transformation. En me faisant boire son sang et en me l’implantant directement dans le cœur elle a commencé une sorte de première étape de la transformation. Mais elle ne m’a pas vidée de mon sang… Je suis toujours humaine mais l’action combinée de Sophia et Sebastian m’a rendue immortelle d’après eux. » Son parrain la fixait bouche bée, mais elle l’empêcha de parler n’en ayant pas encore terminé. « Pour eux je cesserais bientôt de vieillir. Je vais guérir plus vite que la normale et avoir des sens légèrement accrus mais je reste humaine… Et comme une humaine une blessure mortelle me sera fatale… Je vais juste arrêter de vieillir. » Elle savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple, arrêter de vieillir alors que ses proches continuaient leur chemin le long de la vie et les regarder mourir alors qu’elle resterait là ne serait pas "juste". « Tout ça pour dire que je suis plus proche d’une Créature que d’une humaine et que les lois que dicte le ministère me concerneront aussi quand ils l’apprendront. Je ne veux pas vivre dans la peur du lendemain, n’ayant plus le droit de vivre et être traité pire qu’une bête sauvage. Je veux juste que tout s’arrête et vivre une vie normale pour une fois ! Mais c’est impossible...Je dois faire quelque chose, je le sens au plus profond de moi. » Elle fixa ses yeux émeraudes qui s’étaient peu à peu remplis de larmes sur l’homme toujours choqué. « Je t’aime comme le père que je n’ai jamais eu Siri, mais je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas quitter l’Angleterre. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça… » Une larme fini par dévaler sa joue vite rattrapée par la main calleuse de Sirius qui la fixait avec une sorte d’adoration dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent en silence, les yeux dans les yeux.</p><p class="western">« Je comprends… C’est dur mais je comprends. » Déclara le nouveau Lord Black en gardant son regard rivé au sien pour lui montrer sa sincérité. « Si jamais tu veux partir, sache qu’on pourra toujours aller là-bas peu importe l’heure du jour ou de la nuit. » Elle hocha la tête les yeux fermés pour contenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.</p><p class="western">Elle rouvrit rapidement les yeux en sentant les bras de Sirius la ramener presque violemment contre son torse pour la serrer de toutes ses force en l’installent sur ses genoux. Il l’observait, les yeux brillants et la gorge serrée. « Tu… Tu penses vraiment à moi comme un père ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant d’avoir mal entendu, la voix rauque.</p><p class="western">La fille entre ses bras hocha timidement la tête après des secondes qui lui parurent interminables. Il la ramena contre son torse, pleurant à chaude larmes « Je t’ai considéré comme ma fille dès le moment où je t’ai vue, <span>à peine née, dans les bras de ta maman</span>. » murmura-t-il avec émotion à son oreille, refusant une nouvelle fois de la laisser quitter l’étreinte de ses bras.</p><p class="western">Bien plus tard Kreatur retrouva ses maîtres enlacés, endormis les joues rouges d’avoir tant pleurés. D’un claquement de doigts il fit apparaître une couverture épaisse pour les couvrir et ranima le feu dans la cheminée. Peut-être que le Maître n’était pas si terrible que ça s’il protégeait ainsi la Petite Maîtresse, songea-t-il en éteignant les lumières et retournant dans le placard de la cuisine qu’il s’était aménagé pour chambre.</p><p class="western">Le lendemain de leur crise de nerfs Sirius était de retour à l’homme s’amusant de tout et d’où échappait une joie de vivre à toutes épreuves. Ça ne l’empêchait pas de la surveiller du coin de l’œil pour s’assurer qu’elle était toujours là et de la serrer dans ses bras et l’embrasser chaque fois qu’il le pouvait, encore ému d’être considéré comme son père.</p><p class="western">C’est leur discussion de la veille qui lui fit prendre cette décision. Jamais elle ne l’aurait fait avant, elle n’y aurait même jamais pensé ! Mais en voyant la détermination de Sirius à la protéger elle se dit que ça ne coûterait rien d’essayer. Elle quitta la bibliothèque en disant bonne nuit aux deux adultes et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle s’installa au bureau sortant une pile de parchemin et une plume d’un tiroir.</p><p class="western">« <em>Cher Voldemort,</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>Je ne suis pas vraiment heureuse de le faire mais je crois qu’il est nécessaire de vous envoyer cette lettre.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Êtes-vous idiot ?! Non mais c’est vrai quoi poursuivre un enfant avec l’intention de le tuer sur une prophétie incomplète ! Vous n’avez jamais fait divination ? Parce que je suis sûre d’avoir lu qu’une prophétie n’était qu’une idée vague de l’avenir, une marche à suivre, si on y croit la prophétie va se mettre en marche… Si vous l’aviez ignoré vous ne seriez pas resté comme un esprit pendant treize ans… C’est bête hein ? Déchu par un bambin cause de votre paranoïa.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Je vous plaints franchement, à votre place je prendrais ma retraite. Ça va faire quoi soixante, soixante-dix ans que vous vous battez ? Ça doit être ennuyeux à force.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Bon ce n’était pas vraiment le but de ma lettre à l’origine, je crois que j’ai légèrement dévié de l’idée principale… Pouvez-vous arrêter d’essayer de me tuer à chaque fois que vous me voyez ? J’ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de combattre un mage noir mégalomaniaque moi.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>PS : Vous devriez penser à vous faire pousser un nez parce que la face de serpent est vraiment repoussante et choquante. Avouez que vous voulez juste faire peur à vos disciples…Bien à vous (ou pas)</em>
</p><p class="western"><em>Serena Lylian Potter. </em>»</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle glissa la lettre dans une enveloppe qu’elle cacheta à la cire rouge. Elle caressa Hedwige qui la fixait de ses yeux perçants de son perchoir.</p><p class="western">« Désolé ma belle, je ne peux pas t’envoyer là-bas. Tu es trop reconnaissable et il te tuerait sûrement à vue. » Un hululement de compréhension lui répondit avant que la chouette ne mordille tendrement ses doigts. Elle laissa ensuite son amie à plume tranquille pour trouver un hibou dans la volière que Kreatur avait réaménagé dans le cas où elle en aurait eu besoin pour ses projets. Elle donna l’enveloppe à un vieil hibou en lui conseillant de faire très attention. Sa mission accomplie elle partie se coucher.</p><p class="western">Elle dormait à moitié quand elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir doucement, des pas quasi inaudibles sur la moquette s’approchèrent de son lit. Le matelas s’affaissa à côté d’elle et une main passa tendrement dans ses cheveux. Elle se renfonça dans les brumes du sommeil, apaisé par la présence rassurante de son parrain et de Remus qui les observait dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Il eut un sourire en utilisant un sort que Lily leur avait apprit pour prendre en photo sa fille chérie et qu’elle ait plein de souvenirs en grandissant. Malheureusement ils n’avaient de souvenirs que la première année de son enfance, alors Remus s’était juré d’immortaliser toutes les scènes qu’il voyait comme celle-ci. Ça ferait un bel album souvenir avec toutes celles qu’il avait prit l‘année précédente et quand il enseignait.</p><p class="western">Sirius chantonna la berceuse de Lily, souhaitant de tout son cœur que le destin arrête d’accabler son enfant. <em>Son enfant !</em> Merlin, il ne s’était jamais attendu à ce qu’elle lui retourne ses sentiments. Une idée fleurie dans son esprit légèrement dérangé alors qu’il voyait la poitrine de la jeune fille se soulever et s’abaisser dans une respiration paisible. Il embrassa doucement son front pour ne pas la réveiller et sorti, lançant un regard au loup garou. Ils devaient parler.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Serena sentait que Sirius et Remus lui cachaient quelque chose en entrant dans la salle à manger le lendemain matin alors qu’ils se taisaient brusquement à son approche. Elle souleva un sourcil dubitatif à leur action mais haussa ensuite les épaules pour leur dire bonjour, elle verrait bien plus tard ce qu’ils faisaient.</p><p class="western">Ils s’installèrent à table pour manger un petit déjeuner copieux et elle était sûre que Kreatur la surveillait pour vérifier qu’elle mangeait assez. Elle était certaine d’avoir vu certains aliments qui n’étaient pas là avant apparaître dans son assiette… Si même l’elfe de maison s’y mettait….</p><p class="western">Les barrières ayant été levée au maximum par les gobelins, Serena pouvait utiliser la magie à l’intérieur de la demeure. Alors les adultes en profitèrent pour l’entraîner au duel. Parce que c’était bien de s’entraîner contre les autres élèves et des mannequins de combat mais c’était encore mieux contre un ancien professeur de défense et un ancien auror expérimenté. En plus Sirius se plaignait d’être un peu rouillé, alors il allait être heureux.</p><p class="western">A midi ils étaient tous épuisés étalés sur le sol de la salle de duel. Kreatur leur apporta un en-cas sans qu’ils aient besoin de le demander et les envoya se doucher.</p><p class="western">L’après-midi était plus calme, passé à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Le calme fut néanmoins brisé quand un bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre. Remus parti ouvrir la baguette en main au cas où. <span>Le</span> vieil hibou entra, une lettre attachée à la patte. Serena fut surprise, elle avait reçu une réponse ? Elle tendit le bras pour que le rapace se pose dessus et lui prit la lettre en le remerciant de son voyage. Rassurant les adultes elle se mit à lancer tous les sorts de détections qu’elle connaissait, sait-on jamais. Les deux hommes l’observèrent faire les yeux plissés d’incompréhension et de suspicion.</p><p class="western">Rien, il n’y avait rien, aucun sort nocif, aucun sort de suivi, rien de dangereux pour elle… Seulement un sort de confidentialité au cas où le hibou serait intercepté. C’était surprenant de sa part. Elle décacheta l’enveloppe après avoir observé la cire émeraude où elle voyait le blason de Serpentard… Très digne de lui, elle aurait dû s’y attendre. Elle ouvrit la lettre où étonnement elle découvrit une écriture fine. Qui savait que ce monstre possédait une si belle calligraphie ?</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« <em>Chère Survivante,</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>C’était une surprise de recevoir ta lettre. J’ai pensé à tuer le messager pour faire bonne mesure mais cela aurait été difficile d’envoyer une réponse ensuite.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Arrêter de te tuer ? Tu n’as fait que me mettre des bâtons dans les roues depuis ta naissance ! Si tu m’avais donné la pierre en première année je serais depuis longtemps de retour !</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Cesse de te moquer de mon apparence ! Mes disciples sont plus à même d’obéir s’ils ont peur de moi. Le monde sorcier à besoin de changement, je serais ce changement. Et je ne suis pas si vieux ! Je te ferais dire que les sorciers vivent en moyenne cent cinquante ans.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>PS : Incite moi à arrêter de te tuer, enfant.</em>
</p><p class="western"><em>Lord Voldemort </em>»</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ah…c’était surprenant… Elle sourit en voyant qu’il avait prit la mouche au sujet des ses commentaires sur son apparence et son âge. Il réfléchissait vraiment à sa demande ? Elle n’avait plus qu’à espérer. Elle s’empressa d’écrire une réponse tandis que Sirius lisait à son tour la lettre. Il s’étouffa et Remus dû lui taper dans le dos pour l’aider à respirer.</p><p class="western">« Tu…Tu corresponds avec Voldemort ? » S’exclama-t-il outré.</p><p class="western">L’adolescent releva à peine les yeux de son parchemin. « Je lui ai envoyé une lettre en repensant à notre conversation. Tu me veux en sécurité ici et tu te fiche de ce qui arrivera aux sorciers… Alors je me suis dit autant tenter le coup, s’il accepte j’aurais un meurtrier en moins sur le dos et il ne restera que le ministère à anéantir.</p><p class="western">_Mais… » Commença-t-il avant de se taire pour penser à ce qu’elle venait de dire.</p><p class="western">« C’est vrai que je me fous de ce qui arrive à ces moutons sans cervelle, ils auront bien mérité ce qui leur arrivera, mais je ne supporte pas les meurtres d’innocents. Et qui te dit qu’il acceptera ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de rester calme, il était l’adulte après tout, il n’allait pas piquer une crise alors qu’il n’avait pas toutes les informations en main.</p><p class="western">« Depuis le début de l’année je n’ai vu aucune nouvelle d’attaques de masse sur des innocents. Les seuls qui ont été attaqués par les mangemorts sont des membres corrompus du ministère. » Elle fronça le nez en réfléchissant. « Et je ne sais pas s’il acceptera. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Au pire tout sera comme avant avec lui essayant de me tuer et moi déjouant ses plans. » Cela fit éclater Sirius d’un rire rauque tel un aboiement de chien. Il accepta sa réponse et vint lire derrière son épaule à côté du loup garou qui avait suivi la conversation mais n’était pas intervenu. De toutes façons peut importe quoi il suivrait l’Alpha, il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner, elle était son chiot après tout.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">«<em> Cher Voldemort,</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>Susceptible, hein ? Et je vous ferais dire qu’en première année vous m’avez foutu la frousse. Je n’allais quand même pas donner cette fichu pierre à un spectre derrière la tête de mon professeur ! En plus vous me menaciez, qui me dit que vous ne m’auriez pas tué dès que je vous la donnais ?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Vous inciter à arrêter de me tuer ? Je ne vais pas mendier non plus !</em>
</p><p class="western"><em>Serena Potter </em>»</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La correspondance continua ainsi durant plusieurs jours, allant de piques en remarques intéressantes sur le monde sorcier. A côté de cela elle avait commencé une correspondance avec le bel homme des Trois Balais après avoir reçu une lettre de sa part. Ses lettres lui donnaient toujours le sourire. Elle savait que Sirius les voyait d’un mauvais œil à l’amusement de Remus qui lui disait qu’il prenait son rôle au sérieux et qu’il voulait éloigner tous les prétendants pour la garder pour lui tout seul.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sirius avait décidé d’aller au Chemin de Traverse incognito vu qu’il était toujours recherché et que Serena ne devait pas se trouver dans le monde magique. Il lança donc les glamours les plus puissants qu’il connaisse, issus directement de la bibliothèque Black. Ce fut donc un bel homme aux cheveux platine et aux yeux glacier qui accompagna sa fille et son frère dans l’allée. Première direction Gringott pour récupérer de l’argent et parler aux gobelins.</p><p class="western">La banque était toujours aussi luxueuse se dit l’homme en y entrant pour la première fois en plus d’une décennie. Les gobelins levèrent la tête de leurs occupations à leur entrée sentant intérieurement l’arrivée de celle destinée à les mener. Ils furent immédiatement emmenés au bureau du directeur de Gringott qui salua presque chaleureusement l’Élue. Sirius demanda à voir son gestionnaire de compte et s’éloigna en tirant Remus avec lui suivant le jeune gobelin qui devait les guider, une étincelle brillant dans ses yeux.</p><p class="western">Serena attendit son retour en parlant des mesures à prendre si le ministère empiétait de nouveau sur le territoire de la nation gobeline et partie visiter les voûtes qui lui étaient ouvertes depuis son émancipation devant la loi gobeline (la seule chose à remercier du Tournois de Trois Sorciers). Elle récupéra des anciens grimoires de famille et les vieux carnets de ses parents qu’elle plaça dans un petit sac caché à la vue des autres par un sort. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se les faire voler.</p><p class="western">Les adultes reparurent le sourire aux lèvres et ils repartirent après avoir salué les petites créatures guerrières.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">L’évadé les tira dans tous les magasins qui le tentait. Ils passèrent des heures dans les magasins de vêtements car il voulait refaire leurs garde-robes complètes, menaçant Remus pour qu’il accepte les siens. Ils passèrent aussi un long moment à la librairie pour faire plaisir à Remus alors que Serena commençait à chercher les cadeaux qu’elle allait offrir pour Noël. Pour Remus c’était simple, elle voulait acheter des livres et une grosse boite de chocolats. Pour Sirius par contre c’était déjà plus compliqué. Elle voulait aussi faire un cadeau au professeur Snape et à Madame Pomfresh pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais bon elle pensait savoir ce qui ferait plaisir à l’homme et avait déjà récupéré un peu de mue, d’écailles et de venin de Basilic dans la Chambre, d’après ce qu’elle avait comprit ces ingrédients étaient très rares, et pour l’infirmière plusieurs livres de guérison assez rares devraient lui plaire. Il fallait aussi qu’elle trouve quoi offrir à ses amis… Bref la journée serait interminable.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Son regard actuellement azur se posa sur une montre à gousset dans la vitrine de l’apothicaire. Elle était belle quoiqu’un peu vieillie et dégageait une aura de calme. Entrant dans la boutique elle voulu en savoir plus sur l’objet. La montre était la dernière rescapée d’une série de cinq et avait la capacité d’arrêter le temps durant dix secondes. Une véritable œuvre d’art. Le prix que le vendeur lui donna était exorbitant mais la jeune femme l’acheta quand même. Elle savait déjà à qui l’offrir.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Serena fut brutalement réveillée de son sommeil paisible par une masse de poils aboyant joyeusement dans ses oreilles et léchouillant son visage en remuant a queue.</p><p class="western">« Paaaatmooooooool dégaaaaaaage » Marmonna-t-elle et elle jura qu’elle n’avait pas geint.</p><p class="western">Le chien se retransforma en un homme tout aussi bruyant. « Mais il neige ! »</p><p class="western">Elle ouvrit un œil menaçant « Et tu m’a réveillé la veille de Noël pour ça ? » L’homme eut la décence de paraître gêné durant quelques instants avant de reprendre ses suppliques pour qu’elle se lève. Elle se cacha la tête sous l’oreiller pour ne plus l’entendre, le silence la soulagea quelques instants mais elle dû rapidement abdiquer quand son parrain décida que ça valait le coup de la faire mourir de rire en lui chatouillant les côtes. Très chatouilleuse elle éclata d’un rire cristallin en se tortillant pour se dégager. « Arr-arrête tu as…tu as gagné ! » Réussit-elle à dire avec difficulté. Il la laissa lui échapper, un grand sourire fier de lui aux lèvres. Elle lui balança son oreiller au passage avant de rejoindre la salle de bain où elle prit son temps en l’entendant lui dire de se dépêcher.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La neige recouvrait le sol de l’arrière-cour d’un blanc nacré. Vêtu d’un manteau émeraude et d’une écharpe blanche que Sirius trouvait très serpentard mais qu’il admettait lui aller bien, elle s’avança et se baissa pour former une boule compacte entre ses doigts. Elle se retourna avec un sourire machiavélique et tira sur son parrain vêtu aux couleurs de griffondor. Il se prit la neige glaciale dans la figure et la fixa choqué, des morceaux de neige incrustés dans ses cheveux et sa barbe. Il se reprit et dans un cri de guerre se vengea commençant une bataille de boules de neige endiablée.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Deux heures plus tard ils se laissèrent tomber dans un fauteuil, frissonnants, devant la cheminée. Remus sourit en les voyant les yeux brillant de joie et les joues rouges de froid. Il consentit à les sécher d’un coup de baguette en voyant les frissons s’accentuer. Lui était tout à fait sec, ayant rapidement fait demi-tour en voyant leur combat. Les boules de neige non merci. Kreatur fit apparaître des couvertures duveteuses après avoir banni leurs manteaux et rapporta des tasses de chocolat chaud fumant.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le repas avait été délicieux, maintenant ils étaient étalés dans des fauteuils pour digérer. Alors que l’horloge se rapprochait de minuit Sirius devenait de plus en plus anxieux bien qu’il essayait de le cacher à la jeune fille à moitié endormie sur ses genoux. L’horloge sonna enfin et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de plaquer un sourire légèrement bancal pour secouer Serena de sa somnolence. Elle ouvrit les paupières. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle anxieuse à son tour en le voyant si différent de lui-même.</p><p class="western">Il se leva pour aller chercher une enveloppe qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué sur le manteau de la cheminée, s’accroupissant ensuite devant elle. Ses mains triturèrent un moment l’enveloppe parcheminée avant de la lui tendre, les mains tremblantes.</p><p class="western">Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux où attendait l’enveloppe et l’ouvrit soigneusement, la fébrilité faisant trembler ses doigts fins. Elle parcourut des yeux le parchemin à l’allure officielle, les mots dansants devant ses pupilles sans qu’elle n’en comprenne vraiment le sens. Elle releva rapidement le regard à une phrase particulière voulant s’assurer que ce qu’elle voyait était la vérité. « Vraiment ? C’est vraiment vrai ? Ce n’est pas une blague ? » Sa voix était rendue rauque par l’émotion, un trémolo la faisant vibrer, l’espoir brillait dans ses yeux.</p><p class="western">Sirius Black hocha la tête tout aussi incapable de parler. Il n’en aurait même pas eu le temps, la brune lui sauta dessus le faisant tomber à la renverse, murmurant des oui à tous bouts de champs. L’information arriva à son cerveau qu’elle acceptait et il la serra dans ses bras à l’en étouffer, des larmes de joies dévalant ses joues. La tension qui avait investi ses épaules à l’idée qu’elle refuse s’évaporant en même temps que son acceptation.</p><p class="western">Remus sourit tendrement à la scène et plaça le parchemin abandonné sur la table pour plus tard. Sur la feuille la demande de Lord Sirius Black d’adoption de Lady Serena Potter reposait tranquillement, insensible aux changements qu’elle signifiait, attendant patiemment la signature de la Survivante pour prendre effet. Le lendemain Serena aurait de nouveau un père</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Après l’émotion de la veille les autres présents avaient été laissés à l’abandon pour la séquence émotion et les explications de son nouveau père. Parce que c’est bien beau une adoption magique mais normalement le Ministère devait recevoir un double du contrat et avec Sirius considéré comme un meurtrier beaucoup essaieraient d’interférer. Heureusement pour eux les gobelins étaient rusés et avaient accepté d’empêcher l’envoie du double tout en validant l’adoption de leur côté. Sirius Black et Serena Potter étaient désormais père et fille pour le meilleur et pour le pire.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Revenons en aux cadeaux ouverts en ce vingt-cinq décembre. Le meilleur venant bien entendu de Sirius qui ne pouvait pas lui faire plus beau cadeau de Noël. Son deuxième cadeau préféré était les albums photos de Remus regroupant toute sa première année de vie et la grossesse de sa mère ainsi que toutes les photos qu’il avait prit depuis qu’il la connaissait. Et il y en avait beaucoup, certaines même de moments où elle ne se rappelait pas l’avoir vu. Elle avait reçu de nombreux présents de la part de ses amis mais celui qu’elle considérait comme le meilleur après ceux venant de sa famille appartenait à Marvolo à qui elle avait envoyé la montre. Il lui avait offert un superbe pendentif en or où elle pouvait voir s’entremêler loup garou, vampire et elfes incrustés de runes protectrices. Elle effleura du doigt le métal étrangement chaud à son toucher, une vague d’émotions indéfinissables la submergeant. Elle ne vit pas le regard mauvais que lançait son nouveau père au cadeau. S’il rencontrait le prétendant il était sûr de lui faire goûter aux crocs de Patmol. Personne ne toucherait sa fille tant qu’il serait vivant, personne !</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un hibou frappant au carreau et amenant une édition spéciale de la Gazette. Remus commença à lire distraitement avant de faire tomber le papier sous le choc, attirant l’attention des autres sur lui. Serena s’avança et commença à lire les yeux agrandis d’incrédulité. Sur la première page on pouvait lire noir sur blanc « <em><b>Peter Pettigrew retrouvé au Ministère : Sirius Black innocent ? » </b></em>L’article indiquait ensuite la découverte de l’abject rat dans l’Atrium au petit matin et l’enquête du journaliste pour apprendre au final que Sirius n’avait jamais eu de procès. Un procès où Queudver serait interrogé sous veritaserum devait se tenir le lendemain même. Une lettre tomba du journal, lui étant adressée.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">« <em>Je pense que régler cette injustice pourrait sceller notre "alliance" contre le ministère.</em></p><p class="western"><em>Joyeux Noël Potter.</em> »</p><p class="western">Et c’était signé Lord Voldemort. Elle en lâcha le mot encore sous le choc. Elle était sûr que Sirius, qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule, pas encore remit du choc du journal était tombé à la renverse, momentanément assommé.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Voldemort de son côté ne s’était jamais attendu à correspondre avec la Survivante sous ses deux alias. Lucius avait été chargé de donner du crédit à Marvolo Gaunt et à lui créer un passé pour qu’il puisse tranquillement séduire la jeune fille. Il serrait entre ses doigts fins le présent qu’elle lui avait fait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il espérait que son cadeau en tant que Voldemort la rapprocherait de lui, ainsi quand il serait temps il pourrait lui avouer que Marvolo et Voldemort n’étaient qu’une seule et même personne. Et puis ce n’était pas comme si Queudver lui servait encore à quelque chose.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le lendemain de Noël Serena décida qu’il était temps de retourner au bar. Sirius insista pour l’accompagner tout comme Remus. Bon ils savaient qu’elle était en sécurité auprès des créatures mais ce n’était pas le cas pour les sorciers.</p><p class="western">Le bar était bondé quand ils entrèrent et toutes les conversations se turent quand ils sentirent un humain entrer. L’animagus les fixa fier mais intérieurement mal à l’aise devant tant de regards hostiles sur sa personne et se retint de trépigner. Les épaules se détendirent néanmoins quand ils virent qui accompagnait l’humain. L’Alpha n’aurait jamais amené personne qui serait un danger pour eux. Tous la saluèrent avec respect et prirent de ses nouvelles ayant apprit pour l’empoisonnement. Bientôt le train-train habituel recommença et Serena écouta attentivement les plaintes de ses alliés ainsi que leurs remarques, fomentant encore et toujours des plans de secours pour les mettre à l’abri.</p><p class="western">Quand Sebastian arriva, ayant senti par on ne sait quel moyen son arrivée, le regard de Serena s’éclaira. Sirius voyant d’un mauvais œil leur flirt innocent ramena sa fille contre lui en regardant froidement le démon qui avait pourtant sauvé la vie de celle-ci. L’action amena un sourire amusé aux lèvres de l’immortel qui se plût à amener l’animagus au bord du gouffre prêt à l’attaquer à l’amusement des créatures présentes qui savaient qu’il n’avait aucune chance de gagner. La brune se tourna vers lui les yeux rieurs, sa main caressant sa joue tendrement. « Calme toi papa, il n’y a rien entre nous. » L’homme s’arrêta de grogner, c’était la première fois qu’elle l’appelait papa. Il embrassa son front et resta calme, lançant tout de même des coups d’œil menaçants au diable.</p><p class="western">Les autres créatures riaient en silence, imaginant déjà le moment où l’Alpha prendrait un compagnon. L’homme avait déjà changé en canari un loup garou qui lorgnait de trop prêt à son goût son enfant, alors quand ce serait un vrai prétendant…Il déclarerait sûrement la guerre…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><h3 class="western">
<br/><br/>
</h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapitre 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 13</h3><p class="western">Les cours avaient repris aussi normalement que possible avec la présence omniprésente et horripilante d’Ombrage. Serena avait arrêté sa correspondance avec Voldemort ne souhaitant pas du tout être prise en train de lui écrire… Et surtout parce qu’elle se doutait qu’Ombrage éplucherait son courrier pour trouver un point de pression. Au moins maintenant elle pouvait converser avec Sirius sans que tout le monde ne s’inquiète et n’en fasse toute une histoire parce qu’elle parlait au soi-disant traître qui avait fait tuer ses parents. En parlant de Sirius il savourait sa liberté retrouvée en sortant autant qu’il le pouvait et en dépensant sans compter.</p><p class="western">Elle avait beau ne plus avoir de nouvelles de Voldemort, elle sentait qu’il préparait quelque chose à travers le lien mais elle n’avait aucune idée de ses plans. Par contre elle sentait sa joie et son impatience… Qu’est-ce qu’il préparait encore ? Elle allait devoir prévenir <em>ses</em> créatures de se tenir prêts au cas où</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Une semaine après le retour des vacances Serena eu la confirmation qu’Ombrage était celle qui avait tenté de l’assassiner. Les dents serrées elle fixa méchamment le crapaud. Cette grosse vache avait faillit réussir son projet et qui sait qui d’autre elle pourrait tenter de tuer à l’intérieur de Poudlard. Elle se tourna vers Ron, le visage neutre.</p><p class="western">« Tu te souviens de ton idée de feu de joie dans la forêt interdite ? »Le garçon hocha la tête lentement, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. « Je suis sûre que l’on pourrait s’arranger. » Un sourire maniaque étira les lèvres du rouquin en miroir parfait avec celui qu’arborait son amie.</p><p class="western">Au fil de la semaine certains élèves frissonnèrent en voyant l’AD original aborder des sourires flippant et rire méchamment en manigançant. Les serpentards les observaient avec suspicion et même leur chef de maison s’y était mis, essayant de découvrir leurs plans.</p><p class="western">Le pire fut néanmoins pour une femme que l’on peinait à dissocier d’un crapaud…Et encore c’est méchant pour le crapaud. Ladite femme ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder en permanence derrière elle persuadée d’être suivie par des milliers d’yeux. Elle peinait à dormir, ses nuits remplies de cauchemars dont elle n’arrivait pas à se souvenir le matin venu mais qui lui laissaient la désagréable impression d’être épiée et d’être devenue la proie d’une quelconque créature ténébreuse et assoiffée de sang.</p><p class="western">Elle avait raison sauf que ledit prédateur était humain (en partie), se frottait aux ténèbres en permanence et ne voulait répandre que son sang. Oh que sa vengeance serait douce !</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le dimanche soir au cœur de la forêt interdite, dans une clairière, un groupe de jeunes couverts de capes sombres mettait en place un bûcher en plaçant de grosses bûches autour d’un poteau et en y ajoutant des fagots qu’ils avaient assemblés au cours de la semaine. Un bruissement les fit s’arrêter net dans leur préparation, aux aguets. Une autre silhouette encapuchonnée se profila derrière les arbres et s’approcha du groupe. Derrière elle un corps figé flottait, se couvrant déjà de bleus et de coupures. Elle s’approcha du bûcher et laissa tomber le corps d’un geste de la main, souriant en entendant le gros « boum » qui suivi. Elle observa attentivement la mise en scène et félicita ses amis. Une silhouette près d’elle commença à lui parler doucement dans le silence.</p><p class="western">« Comment ça s’est passé ?</p><p class="western">_Oh très bien, je suis entrée dans son appartement comme prévu après avoir désactivé les sorts qui auraient déclenché l’alerte. Elle cauchemardait dans son lit et je l’ai réveillé en sursaut en disant à son oreille que l'heure de sa punition avait sonnée. Quand elle m’a vu elle a voulu hurler mais j’avais prévu le coup en lui lançant un sort de silence. J’ai fini par la stupefixer et par l’amener ici en la recouvrant de ma cape.</p><p class="western">_Et les bleus viennent d’où ?</p><p class="western">_Je l’ai peut être laissée rencontrer des murs dans le château et des arbres et buissons lorsque l’on est arrivé dans la forêt. » Déclara-t-elle innocemment déclenchant l’hilarité de ceux qui l’entouraient.</p><p class="western">Le bûcher fut enfin terminé alors que la lune pleine dardait ses rayons d’argent sur la scène. Le son d’un cor retenti tout près, et le bruit de sabots martelant la terre fut entendu des humains. Les centaures apparurent un à un à l’orée des bois, leurs arcs battant leurs flancs. L’une des silhouettes s’avança, retirant sa capuche et dévoilant ainsi son visage. Serena Potter souriait follement en saluant les centaures. Eux qui étaient réputés pour leur fierté inclinèrent le buste face à la petite humaine.</p><p class="western">« Bonne nuit Alpha. » Déclara l’une des créatures.</p><p class="western">« Nuit merveilleuse en effet Firenze. » Répondit la brune « Nous organisons un petit feu de joie…. Vous souhaitez participer ? »</p><p class="western">Le centaure observa quelques instants le ciel. « Mars est en fav<span>eur cette nuit</span>. Nous nous joindrons à vous Alpha.</p><p class="western">_ Bien ! » S’exclama l’humaine avant de se retourner en sautillant pour se diriger vers le corps toujours figé sur le sol. Elle se retourna en sentant que ses alliés n’avaient pas bougé « Vous venez ? »</p><p class="western">Les êtres équidés s’avancèrent dans la clairière et vinrent entourer le bûcher et les humains qui attendaient là.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">D’un geste de la main la survivante retira son <em>stupefix </em>et observa avec amusement le crapaud la menacer vainement vu qu’elle avait laissé son sort de silence actif. Elle le retira pour voir ce que pouvait bien dire la femme et elle ne fut pas déçue. Elle la menaçait de l’envoyer à Azkaban et de la placer au niveau des détraqueurs. Elle la menaçait aussi de lui retirer tout accès à sa magie. La brune sentit deux ombre imposantes se placer derrière elle, et elle ne pu s’empêcher de faire la moue en voyant son ennemie se taire, les yeux écarquillés de peur et de dégoût.</p><p class="western">« Avez-vous besoin d’aide, Alpha ? » Questionna l’un des centaures, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine sculptée.</p><p class="western">La brune réfléchit un instant, écoutant vaguement la femme se reprendre pour insulter les centaures et toutes les créatures. Un sourire méprisant étira ses lèvres alors qu’elle fixait la grosse humaine. « Oui, auriez-vous l’obligeance de l’attacher au poteau ? Nous allons bientôt commencer. » Demanda-t-elle, se repaissant de la crainte marquant ses traits quand les deux créatures la soulevèrent et la traînèrent jusqu’au bûcher où ils l’attachèrent sous ses insultes, serrant les cordes au maximum, jusqu’à en faire saigner ses poignets.</p><p class="western">La brune, qui n’était plus qu’à moitié humaine, sentit une bulle de silence entourer la clairière, empêchant les intrus de les trouver et de les entendre, et se plaça face à la femme et la fit taire d’un sort, regardant ses yeux s’exorbiter face à sa magie sans baguette. Elle sentit ses amis la rejoindre et retirer leurs capuches pour dévoiler leurs visages à la vieille harpie. Tout l’AD était présent, regardant avec une joie malsaine la peur qu’ils inspiraient à la femme alors que Serena commençait à lui parler.</p><p class="western">« Vous en prendre aux élèves n’était pas très intelligent, vous savez ? Les torturer avec des plumes de sang alors que vous deviez leur enseigner et les protéger encore moins. Mais bon c’était à deviner, tous les sorciers manquent de bon sens franchement. Mais vous savez ce qui nous a décidé à nous débarrasser de vous ? Votre tentative de meurtre sur ma personne » A cette phrase elle entendit les sabots claquer sur le sol de colère, ses alliés découvrant ce petit morceau d’information et souhaitant la venger comme leur instinct le leur disait. Mais ils attendirent. « après tout, si vous étiez prête à tout pour me tuer, qui nous dit que vous n’auriez pas fait la même chose aux autres élèves ? C’est pour cela que nous sommes ici. Vous voyez, on se demandait comment se débarrasser définitivement de vous et je me suis rappelée une idée de ce cher Ron : vous êtes une sorcière dans ce qu’elle a de pire, et vous savez ce que les moldus faisaient aux sorcières ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant maniaquement en la voyant hurler silencieusement de terreur. « Vous le savez, les sorcières on les brûle madame. Et une fois votre corps réduit en cendre toutes vos victimes seront vengées, tous les élèves que vous avez torturés, toutes les créatures que vous avez intimidés seront vengées. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle retira le silencieux pour entendre la sorcière gémir et hurler de peur, se recula et sortie sa baguette pour incanter son sort. Un phénix de flamme jaillit de sa baguette pour rencontrer le bois du bûcher qui éclata en flammes. Un rire fou sortie de ses lèvres en entendant les cris de douleurs du crapaud. Une joie morbide bouillonnait dans son corps et en regardant ses amis elle vit le même sourire fou qu’elle devait porter étirer leurs visages alors que des ricanements et des cris de joies se faisaient entendre.</p><p class="western">Elle sentit Luna la tirer dans une danse étrange et joyeuse et comme pour répondre au désir de la blonde certains centaures commencèrent à jouer une musique entraînante à la flûte. Tout le monde se mit à danser autour du feu de joie. Les cris se stoppèrent petit à petit, alors qu’une odeur de chair brûlée remplissait l’air, mais personne n’y fit attention, trop pris dans leur jubilation à la mort d’un monstre à forme humaine.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Serena sentit un bras entourer sa taille et la soulever pour la placer sur le dos d’un centaure qu’elle reconnu comme Firenze malgré l’alcool qu’elle avait ingurgité. Un rire clair lui échappa alors qu’elle entourait la taille humaine de la créature pour ne pas tomber. Tout tournait autour d’elle, les lumières, les gens… Elle avait l’impression de flotter à travers tout. Elle était heureuse, tellement heureuse d’être débarrassée du poids qu’était Ombrage, elle voulait rire et montrer sa joie à la face du monde. La fête prenait fin, du bûcher ne restait que quelques morceaux de bois brûlé et des braises ardentes. Firenze avança vers la forêt, en direction du château et dans la brume qui recouvrait son esprit elle reconnu ses amis sur le dos d’autres centaures, tous à moitié endormi et totalement ivres. Il était rare que ces créatures acceptent de prendre des humains sur leurs dos, ils n’étaient pas des chevaux pardi ! Mais lesdits humains étaient des amis de l’Alpha et les respectaient, alors déroger un peu aux règles ne leur ferait pas de mal.</p><p class="western">Les centaures les déposèrent face aux portes du château, ne pouvant aller plus loin, et après les avoir remercié, les adolescents avancèrent en titubant pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Ce n’est que par chance qu’ils ne se firent pas prendre et ne firent pas tomber les armures.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Draco Malfoy retournait au Manoir Serpentard le lendemain de la disparition d’Ombrage pour un nouveau rapport au Lord. Il frappa à la grande porte et attendit l’autorisation d’entrer. Quand il pu ouvrir la porte il remarqua avec appréhension qu’il venait d’interrompre une réunion du cercle intérieur. Il dégluti nerveusement en croisant le regard de son père et de son parrain, mais ne perdit pas la face en s’inclinant devant le Maître.</p><p class="western">« Quelle nouvelle as-tu à nous révéler, Draco ? » Questionna gentiment le maître, alors que le serpentard relevait le regard, tombant avec surprise sur des yeux bleus et un visage décidément humain. Il se reprit rapidement, après tout qu’est-ce que cela changeait que le Maître était redevenu humain –et séduisant qui plus est !– il était toujours capable de le torturer.</p><p class="western">« La nouvelle de la disparition d’Ombrage a fait le tour de Poudlard, Maître. Personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé mais tout le monde est rassuré…</p><p class="western">_Nous le savons » le coupa le Seigneur des ténèbres en montrant le professeur Snape « Mais continue, je vois que tu as autre chose à dire. »</p><p class="western">« L’AD était bizarre dernièrement alors quand je les ai vu sortir hier soir je les ai suivi vers la forêt interdite… Et… » Le blond se stoppa, fronçant les sourcils, il ne voyait pas comment expliquer tout ce qu’il avait vu. De plus la plupart dans la salle ne croirait pas ses mots. « Maître, puis-je mettre le souvenir dans une pensive ? Je ne pense pas être capable de bien l’expliquer. » Déclara-t-il humblement, rassuré de son audace quand l’homme invoqua une pensive.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Une fois le souvenir dans la pensive, Draco se recula et laissa le maître faire jouer la scène autour d’eux. La mise en place du bûcher. L’arrivée de la Survivante avec Ombrage. L’arrivée des centaures. Le discours de Serena. La mise en flamme. Les sourires fous et les rires de l’AD. La fête qui suivie. Le retour sur le dos des centaures. Le premier cercle avait les yeux grands ouverts devant tant de sadisme de la part d’enfants qu’ils croyaient être de la Lumière. Voldemort souriait devant l’air sauvage et totalement dérangé qu’arborait sa némésis. Plus il en apprenait sur elle, plus il découvrait un côté sombre dont il ne se serait jamais douté, plus il la voulait.</p><p class="western">Le seul autre adulte à ne pas être totalement surprit était le professeur Snape. Il connaissait la jeune fille plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, et de ce qu’il avait pu déceler elle avait le même côté sombre que son père adoptif, même si tous les deux le cachaient la plupart du temps. Quoique il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’elle aurait été jusqu’au meurtre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Poudlard après la disparition d’Ombrage devient plus serein. Les élèves riaient de nouveau et montraient enfin la joie enfantine dont ils pouvaient faire preuve. La vie était plus douce dans le château.</p><p class="western">Enfin sauf à un endroit. La salle sur demande était tous les jours occupée par la survivante, en proie à une trépidation qui l’empêchait de rester en place plus de quelques minutes et l’empêchait de dormir. Elle créait ainsi plan sur plan de sauvetage des créatures pour ne pas perdre son temps. Il ne fallait pas croire que la disparition d’Ombrage ait changé quoique ce soit sur la politique du Ministère, ça l’avait ralentit oui, mais ils continuaient sur leur lancée. Alors elle correspondait en permanence avec ses alliés pour palier à toutes les <span>éventualités</span>. Elle sentait au fond d’elle que quelque chose se préparait, son instinct le lui criait et elle avait depuis longtemps apprit à écouter son instinct, mais ce qui se tramait dans l’ombre la laissait perplexe. Alors elle parait à tout ce qui pourrait advenir.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Avril et ses premiers rayons de soleil brûlant annonça la chute du Ministère, après un mois d’une nervosité à fleur de peau pour la survivante. Ce fut une surprise pour tous les habitants du château quand les hiboux commencèrent à affluer en plein cours. Serena lut la Une de la Gazette par-dessus l’épaule d’Hermione, ayant elle-même arrêté son abonnement après toutes les inepties qu’ils avaient écrites sur son dos.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>«</em>
  <em>
    <b>Le Ministère aux mains de Voldemort !</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western"> <em>En ce jour le malheur a frappé notre nation : le ministère est tombé aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres.</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>C’est en plein après midi que les mangemorts ont pénétré le Ministère semant la panique dans tous les départements. Panique qui s’accrut lorsque l’on remarqua qu’il était impossible de transplaner ou d’utiliser les cheminettes. Le temps passait et les mangemorts avançaient, laissant sur leur passage les corps des innocents.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Les aurors ont essayé d’arrêter leur progression mais ils étaient nombreux et trop bien entraîné, le département de la justice n’a pas fait long feu. C’est à quinze heures trente précisément que le ministre est tombé : Lord Voldemort lui-même est arrivé et au cœur de l’atrium Bellatrix Lestrange lui amena le Ministre Fudge le forçant à genoux devant son Seigneur. Je ne saurais vous dire leur discussion mais une chose est sûre de ce qui est ressorti des témoignages : Lord Voldemort a été ennuyé de l’incompétence de Fudge qui mourut la tête séparé du corps par un sortilège de découpe.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Mesdames, messieurs, que va-t-il nous arriver en cette période sombre aux mains des Ténèbres ? »</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La brune voyait ses camarades prendre peur et regarder l’article avec horreur. La panique les empêchait de réfléchir. Elle prit elle-même une profonde inspiration pour garder son calme. Elle ne savait ce qui arriverait par la suite mais elle devait agir maintenant, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Elle leva sa baguette et une forte détonation retenti, coupant tout le monde dans leur élan. Face au silence elle déclara avec détermination :</p><p class="western">« Tout le monde dans la grande salle. Immédiatement ! » Ordonna-t-elle en les voyant immobiles. Alors que la vague d’élèves quittait la salle de métamorphose, les membres de l’AD présents la rejoignirent ainsi que les quelques serpentard qui faisaient partie de son club.</p><p class="western">« Que veux-tu que l’on fasse ? » Demanda Neville avec de la détermination dans les yeux.</p><p class="western">Elle le fixa un temps dans les yeux avant de répondre. « Faites le tour du château et rassemblez tout le monde dans la grande salle. Essayez de garder tout le monde calme. Pendant ce temps je vais contacter nos alliés. Je vous rejoindrais là-bas pour de nouvelles directives. »</p><p class="western">Un hochement de tête plus tard et ils étaient partis, la laissant courir vers le bureau du directeur.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle entra en trombe dans le bureau directorial après avoir hurlé le mot de passe quelques mètres avant d’atteindre la statue. Le directeur était là, derrière son bureau, les sourcils froncé devant l’article. Elle l’ignora complètement alors qu’il levait le regard et lui demandait ce qu’elle faisait là. Elle prit le pot de poudre de cheminette et en lança un peu dans la cheminée avant de tomber à genou en murmurant « Shadow’s Pub ». Une fois les flammes devenues vertes elle plaça son visage dans la cheminée et attira l’attention des créatures présentes dans le bar. Alfred, le gérant du bar se mit à genou pour l’écouter.</p><p class="western">« Le ministère est tombé, je veux que tous ceux qui le peuvent aillent rassembler leurs clans au Refuge en attendant de voir ce qu’il se passe.</p><p class="western">_Nous le feront Milady. Nous rejoindrez-vous ?</p><p class="western">_Je ne peux pas sortir de Poudlard pour le moment. Avec Voldemort au pouvoir qui sait ce qui arrivera aux étudiants… Mais s’il y a des volontaire pour protéger le château envoie-les moi par le réseau de cheminette, je vais le garder ouvert durant les vingt prochaines minutes entre le bar et ici.</p><p class="western">_Ce sera fait Milady. Prenez soin de vous.</p><p class="western">_Je ferais de mon mieux. »</p><p class="western">Elle se releva de l’âtre pour tomber sur le regard bleu de Dumbledore, ayant perdu son éclat habituel. Elle le fixa en silence, attendant qu’il s’exprime mais il ne le fit jamais. Son attention fut attirée par les flammes qui devenaient vertes signalant un arrivant. Sirius sortit des flammes, vite rejoint par Remus, et attira sa fille dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.</p><p class="western">« Nous sommes à tes côtés peu importe ce qu’il se passe chérie. » Lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille avec l’accord silencieux de Lunard.</p><p class="western">Ses alliés commencèrent à arriver dans le bureau, Sebastian et Sophia les premiers, et vingt minutes après son appel une cinquantaine de créatures étaient venues prêter main forte. Il y avait des vampires, des loups garous, des elfes, des elfes noirs et même quelques gobelins.</p><p class="western">Elle leur ordonna de la suivre, abandonnant là le directeur qui pensa enfin à sortir de sa stupeur et à contacter l’ordre.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Arrivée devant la grande salle elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les portes en grand, traversant facilement la foule pour rejoindre l’estrade. Ses amis y étaient déjà debout, l’attendant en essayant de calmer la foule. Les professeurs étaient là aussi mais aucun n’arrivait à se faire entendre suffisamment.</p><p class="western">Aidé de Sebastian elle grimpa sur la table de tête pour être à la vue de tous.</p><p class="western">Elle déclencha une détonation pour attirer l’attention de tout le monde.</p><p class="western">« Nous ne savons pas ce qu’il va se passer mais ce n’est pas pour cela que nous ne seront pas prêt à nous défendre en cas d’attaque. » Commença-t-elle en observant la foule de ses camarades le visage fier et dénué d’inquiétude. «Pour commencer regroupez-vous par maison, les élèves de la première à la cinquième année vous rejoindrez vos salles communes, aucun de vous ne participera au combat s’il y en a un. Pour les sixièmes et septièmes années, cela reste votre choix. Ceux qui ne sont pas prêt à se battre retourneront avec les plus jeunes mais en tant qu’aînés vous devrez protéger vos camarades et les surveiller. » Elle attendit quelques minutes que tous s’organisent, et personne n’eut l’audace de la contredire, pas même les professeurs. Quelque élèves s’avancèrent devant la scène, en majorité des sixième et septièmes année de griffondor et étonnamment serpentard. Elle laissa les professeurs choisir s’ils voulaient rester où non et quelques uns rejoignirent les élèves pour les protéger. Ils quittèrent bientôt la salle pour ne laisser que les combattant.</p><p class="western">Avant qu’elle n’ouvre la bouche pour donner de nouvelles directives la porte s’ouvrit pour laisser passer l’ordre du phénix et les jumeaux Weasley qui vinrent tous deux se tenir près d’elle. Dumbledore dans toute sa gloire –et dans ses robes violettes à poids verts– tenta de renvoyer les élèves dans leurs dortoirs et de leur donner des ordres mais à sa surprise tous se rangèrent derrière la brune en attendant ses directives.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Celle-ci ignora l’Ordre pour se tourner vers ses alliés. « En cas d’attaque il faudra les empêcher d’entrer. Je connais des sorts capable de réveiller les protections du château mais au cas où on devrait piéger l’intérieur pour que seuls les intrus soient toucher. Fred, George, je suis sûre que vous serez capable d’être inventif sur ce coup » déclara-t-elle avec un clin d’œil qui les fit se détendre, attendant la suite avant d’accomplir leur tâche. « Pour le reste je veux que tout le monde ait un binôme pendant toute la durée que cela prendra. Personne ne doit se retrouver seul. Au moins deux binômes devront se placer devant les salles communes. » Là elle regarda l’Ordre du Phénix, elle voulait que ce soit eux qui surveillent l’accès aux enfants et les protègent au cas où cela dégénèrerait. Après un acquiescement collectif elle tourna son attention sur la suite. « Nous allons mettre en place des pièges qui mèneront à la grande salle, tout le reste du château doit être bouclé pour que personne n’y pénètre. Si attaque il y a ce sera à nos conditions. Les tables doivent bouger, elles nous gêneront plus qu’autre chose. » Une inspiration. « Ils ne pourront pas attaquer tout de suite alors nous avons au minimum une heure pour nous préparer. Alors changez-vous, mettez des vêtements adaptés au combat et prenez vos positions. S’il y a du changement vous serez prévenus par les elfes de maison. »</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle laissa tout le monde partir sauf les créatures qui commencèrent à modifier l’arrangement de la salle et Sirius et Remus qui ne la quittaient pas d’une semelle. Elle appela les elfes de Poudlard et leur expliqua la situation avant d’en dispatcher plusieurs à travers les salles communes où ils devraient gérer l’approvisionnement en eau et en nourriture et le cas échéant protéger les jeunes. Elle demanda à Dobby de lui ramener ses vêtement de combats, ce qu’il fit sans plus tarder, et alla se changer dans une pièce attenante. Elle ressortie vêtue d’une combinaison en cuir de dragon charmée pour contrer de nombreux sorts mais lui laissant aussi une grande liberté de mouvement. Quelques lames qu’elle avait enchantées plus tôt dans l’année étaient rangées dans des étuis à ses hanches, et elle avait attaché ses cheveux pour ne pas être gênée dans le feu de l’action.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Alors que ceux qui le devaient étaient revenus à leurs places et qu’elle avait fini d’enchanter les corridors avec les jumeaux et les membres de l’AD qui avaient appris leurs sorts d’elle, pour que ceux avec des intentions néfastes soient pris au piège, un aigle qu’elle reconnu facilement vint se poser sur son épaule en lui tendant un parchemin.</p><p class="western">Elle le prit délicatement et vérifia les sorts qui auraient pu être posés dessus mais n’en trouva aucun.</p><p class="western">Elle ouvrit lentement le parchemin et lu les quelques mots qui étaient inscrits.</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>« Nous devons parler.</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <b>Lord Voldemort »</b>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre son calme. Ça y était la confrontation finale arrivait. Elle ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer malgré la correspondance qu’ils avaient entretenue durant un temps. Elle ne savait même pas si elle survivrait. Mais elle était sûre d’une chose : elle ne descendrait pas sans se battre.</p><p class="western">« Il arrive. Tenez-vous prêt et rappelez-vous d’une chose : n’attaquez pas tant qu’ils ne nous menacent pas. »</p><p class="western">Elle sentit plus qu’elle ne le vit Dumbledore s’approcher d’elle.</p><p class="western">« J’ai toujours su que tu avais un grand charisme, mais je ne me serais jamais douté te voir un jour mener ainsi la bataille.</p><p class="western">_Vous semblez surpris.</p><p class="western">_Parce que je le suis même si au fond je ne devrait pas l’être. Tu as toujours été capable de diriger un groupe, même à onze ans. Te voir planifier la bataille aujourd’hui n’est pas si étonnant. Non ce qui m’étonne le plus est de les voir t’écouter sans contester et ignorer les adultes qui devraient vous protéger.</p><p class="western">_Mais nous n’avons pas besoin des adultes directeurs. » Et face à son étonnement elle ajouta « Cela fait un an que je leur apprend a combattre dans une bataille et non pas un duel. Deux ans pour l’AD. Ils savent tous se débrouiller au combat… Et si cela se passe comme prévu il n’y aura aucun combat. » Devant son expression dubitative elle sourit et parti rejoindre son père adoptif qui discutait avec véhémence avec un Sebastian souriant de tous ces crocs. Elle s’inséra dans la conversation, laissant l’animagus passer un bras sur son épaule pour la ramener contre lui. Cela allait commencer.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Une demie heure plus tard elle sentie un changement dans l’air. L’aura oppressante du seigneur des Ténèbres approchait. Elle prévint les autres pour qu’ils soient sur leurs gardes. La grande porte s’ouvrit, et le fait que tout le Premier Cercle était présent et qu’ils n’étaient pas tombés dans les pièges devait bien signifier quelque chose, non ?</p><p class="western">Les serpentards s’approchèrent légèrement des arrivants mais restèrent près des autres. La plupart soutenaient déjà le Lord mais ne sachant pas ce qui arriverait à Poudlard ils étaient prêts à se défendre.</p><p class="western">Elle aperçu rapidement l’homme recouvert d’une cape cachant son visage. Il était là dans toute sa splendeur. Elle garda son regard fixé sur lui même si elle suivait la conversation que Bellatrix avait commencée avec son père.</p><p class="western">« Mon cousin adoré ! Cela fait si longtemps ! » S’exclama-t-elle.</p><p class="western">« Je vais bien cousine. Et toi ? Toujours aussi folle ? » Répondit-il du tac au tac. Bellatrix fit la moue mais se reprit vite.</p><p class="western">« Alors cousin, j’ai entendu dire que tu avais adopté Potter ? » Ricana-t-elle et Serena n’était pas sûre de savoir si c’était une insulte ou non vu que la femme était folle comme un chapelier et ricanait tout le temps. Sirius devait penser comme elle puisqu’il ne fit que la rapprocher de lui avant de répondre.</p><p class="western">« Serena est ma fille. Cela te dérange Bella ? » Répondit-il en la toisant avec attention, au cas où sa cinglée de cousine déciderait d’attaquer.</p><p class="western">« Bien sûr que non ! » S’offusqua-t-elle faussement « Une sorcière aussi puissante rejoignant notre famille…Tu redore le blason de la Noble Maison Black, cousin ! » Ricana-t-elle.</p><p class="western">Sirius voulu s’énerver, dire qu’il n’en avait rien à faire de la famille Black, mais elle avait raison, même si ce n’était pas pour cela qu’il l’avait fait il redorait le blason familial… Et peut-être était-ce pour le mieux vu que sa fille en hériterait.</p><p class="western">Avant que l’un ou l’autre ne puisse répondre, une voix grave sortie de l’homme masqué.</p><p class="western">« Bella cesse d’embêter ton cousin.</p><p class="western">_Oui Maître » Répondit elle en se reculant mais en souriant tout de même follement à Sirius.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle sentait le regard de Voldemort sur elle depuis son entrée. Alors quand il s’adressa à elle au lieu de Dumbledore elle n’en fut pas surprise.</p><p class="western">« Serena. » Déclara-t-il seulement.</p><p class="western">« Voldemort. » Répondit-elle.</p><p class="western">Leur concours de regard et de volonté fit stoppé par la voix fatiguée du vieux directeur.</p><p class="western">« Tom que s’est-il passé au Ministère ? »</p><p class="western">Ledit Tom grimaça à la dénomination mais répondit quand même. Après tout cela éclairerait sûrement sa proie.</p><p class="western">« C’est simple nous l’avons fait tomber. » Déclara-t-il comme pour se moquer de la sénilité de Dumbledore. « Mais pour être plus précis seuls les membres gangrenés sont tombés. Les innocents ont été assommés et rentreront chez eux dès demain. En ce qui concerne les aurors nous les garderons le temps de mettre en place un nouveau gouvernement. Nous ne voudrions pas un nouveau coup d’état n’est-ce pas ? » Dit-il aimablement.</p><p class="western">Dumbledore commença à répondre « Tom, qu’as-tu fait ?... » Mais fut rapidement coupé par la voix de son élève.</p><p class="western">« Que va-t-il arriver à Poudlard ? » Elle resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette, prête à combattre si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas.</p><p class="western">« Poudlard fonctionnera comme d’habitude à la différence que certains de mes disciples resteront pour voir ce qu’il faut changer du programme du ministère. Après tout une école est faite pour apprendre comme tu me l’as si bien fait remarquer dans nos lettres. Alors ils réviseront le programme qui sera effectif dès l’année prochaine et verront quelles matières ajouter. »</p><p class="western">Serena acquiesça à la réponse. C’était ce qu’il fallait faire se dit-elle, mais elle devait poser ses conditions. « Je veux que les professeurs MacGonagall et Snape puissent avoir le droit de regard sur le programme. » Les deux professeurs la regardèrent avec surprise, ne s’y attendant vraisemblablement pas.</p><p class="western">Un silence puis « Accordé. »</p><p class="western">La brune hocha la tête et le fixa de nouveau. Sa voix n’avait pas la même intonation sifflante qu’avant et elle ne savait pourquoi cela la dérangeait. Elle était sûre d’avoir déjà entendu cette voix ailleurs que dans la bouche de Voldemort, ça la laissait perplexe. Légèrement énervée par ce fait elle ne pu s’empêcher de titiller l’homme.</p><p class="western">« Pourquoi vous vous cacher ? Vous avez peur que l’on se moque de vous ? » Le "Face-de-Serpent" qui menaçait de sortir était clairement sous entendu. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait sorti ça alors que la rencontre se passait si bien…En fait si elle savait intérieurement : la voix ne correspondait pas à son <span>souvenir</span>. Mais ce n’était pas une raison pour tout gâcher.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle fut sortie de son débat interne par un rire amusé. Elle releva le regard qu’elle avait baissé pour fixer le mage noir. Une main blanche se dirigea vers la capuche et la retira d’un geste fluide, la laissant bouche bée.</p><p class="western">« Marvolo ? »</p><p class="western">A côté d’elle Sirius s’étouffa et se mit à tousser comme un forcené, avec un Remus tout aussi choqué lui tapant dans le dos pour l’aider. Reprenant enfin son souffle sous le rire de sa cousine, il rapprocha sa fille de lui et la tint serrée en détaillant le sorcier. C’est vrai que c’était un bel homme avec son visage tout en finesse, concéda-t-il intérieurement, il pouvait facilement voir ce qui avait fait tomber sa petite fille sous son charme. Mais s’il croyait qu’il allait le laisser faire il se mettait le doigt dans l’œil. L’animagus le fixa d’un air mauvais, grognant en le voyant fixer sa fille chérie avec un grand sourire.</p><p class="western">Son attention fut néanmoins détournée en sentant la brune qui était restée jusque là immobile dans ses bras se mettre à trembler. Il baissa le regard, la brune avait la tête baissée, des mèches rebelles cachaient son expression. Ses poings serrés tremblaient. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire dans cette situation mais il avait bien l’intention de rester avec elle peut importe ce qu’elle ferait.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle se sentait trahie. L’homme pour qui elle avait fini par éprouver des sentiments s’était joué d’elle depuis le début. Il savait bien qui elle était contrairement à elle, et il avait continué à jouer double jeu alors qu’ils correspondaient. Il avait dû s’amuser à la faire tomber pour lui ! Ah ça avait dû être jouissif de se payer sa tête, il avait dû bien se moquer d’elle ! La trahison qu’elle ressentait au fond d’elle la rendait malade. Elle savait bien qu’elle n’aurait pas dû lui faire confiance aussi facilement, mais leurs discutions l’avaient tellement intéressé qu’elle avait oublié le danger de se lier à quelqu’un qui n’était pas une créature. Elle se sentait bête d’avoir laissé faire ses sentiments. La tête baissée elle se mit à trembler alors que ses poings se contractaient spasmodiquement. Elle s’était faite avoir, oui, mais elle ne laisserait pas l’injure impunie, se jura-t-elle alors que la rage prenait le pas, atténuant un peu la trahison.</p><p class="western">Lorsqu’elle releva la tête et le vit sourire, le barrage serré qu’elle tenait autour de sa colère céda et elle laissa la rage la guider alors qu’elle quittait les bras de son père de substitution pour lancer malédiction sur malédiction au jeune homme.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Voldemort interdit d’un geste à ses disciples d’intervenir, son sourire le quittant. Lorsqu’elle avait relevé la tête il avait vu son regard, le même regard de folie qu’elle portait lors de la mort d’Ombrage, le fixer avec un colère ardente. Il soupira intérieurement. Il aurait peut-être dû s’expliquer au lieu de la laisser venir à ses propres conclusions. Il entendit le murmure révérencieux de Bellatrix à ses côtés alors qu’il évitait une malédiction de coupe qui rencontra le mur derrière lui. « La Folie Black » Ah. Elle n’écouterait pas la raison alors. Il avait assez entendu d’histoires sur la Folie de la famille Black pour savoir que rien ne pourrait la raisonner alors qu’elle était dans cet état. Il vit du coin de l’œil les élèves reculer et élever des barrières autour d’eux pour se protéger des sorts perdus. Il ne voulait vraiment pas l’attaquer mais il en avait assez de se défendre et d’éviter les sorts. A ses yeux elle semblait gracieuse, ses gestes étaient minutieux et précis, l’aura sombre l’entourant alors qu’elle ne le quittait pas du regard ne lui donnait que plus envie de mettre fin au combat pour s’expliquer et qu’elle agisse de nouveau comme elle-même. Il entendit vaguement le grimm encourager sa fille avec une joie morbide et vu le regard qu’il lui avait lancé plus tôt il n’aimait pas du tout son intérêt pour sa fille. De l’autre côté par contre Dumbledore essayait de la convaincre d’arrêter, comme le bon vieillard qu’il était.</p><p class="western">Il grimaça en sentant un sort de coupe le frôler, il devait vraiment se concentrer pour ne pas se faire toucher, mais avec toute la magie qu’elle utilisait il la voyait commencer à fatiguer. Évitant un sort de compression –qui était, il en était sûr, de la magie noire– il profita d’une ouverture pour lancer un sort fourchelangue de sa création.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le sort violet l’atteint dans la poitrine. Elle s’arrêta dans son geste soudain prise de vertige. Sa vue devint floue et s’obscurcit sur les bords alors qu’elle titubait, ses jambes peinant à la soutenir. Sa baguette glissa de ses doigts qui ne pouvaient plus la tenir. Elle vit vaguement l’homme qu’elle détestait en ce moment le plus au monde l’approcher, et elle lui lança le regard le plus mauvais qu’elle pu alors que ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il l’approcha, faisant fit de son regard mauvais, et l’attrapa alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que son corps se détendait complètement. Il était heureux d’avoir inventé ce sort quand il était jeune, capable de plonger dans le sommeil n’importe qui et dont il était le seul à connaître le secret. D’un geste il appela la baguette tombée et la glissa dans sa poche. Le corps pressé contre le sien, retenu seulement par ses bras, semblait bien fragile par rapport à quelques minutes plus tôt. Il passa son bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever sous les insultes de Black qui était seulement retenu à sa place par un homme aux yeux rouges et à la force surhumaine vu comment l’homme-chien se débattait.</p><p class="western">Le Seigneur des Ténèbre fixa le loup garou derrière l’ancien évadé, parce qu’il semblait bien plus calme malgré ses yeux dorés.</p><p class="western">« Nous devons parler » Dit-il succinctement et sans laisser le temps à personne d’agir il transplana ce qui aurait dû se révéler impossible s’il n’avait pas accepté son titre de Lord Serpentard, laissant derrière lui un chaos que ses disciples devraient gérer seuls. Il avait une discussion à avoir après tout.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Au manoir Serpentard il déambula, le corps léger serré contre lui, avec une seule direction en tête. Arrivé face à sa chambre il utilisa la magie sans baguette pour ouvrir la porte et avança jusqu’au lit où il déposa doucement son fardeau. La détaillant du regard, une pensée anodine mais préoccupante vint le titiller. Comment allait-il la faire l’écouter ?</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapitre 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3 class="western">Chapitre 14</h3><p class="western">Son retour à la conscience se passa en douceur. Elle commença par vaguement s’éveiller à ce qui l’entourait bien qu’elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Une sensation étrange l’empêchait de se concentrer vraiment sur ce qui l’entourait. La position étrange de ses bras engourdissait ses muscles. Elle fronça intérieurement les sourcils, elle avait vraiment dû bien dormir pour ne pas sentir le fourmillement dérangeant. Elle voulu se déplacer pour prendre une position plus confortable quand elle se rendit compte d’une chose : elle était incapable de bouger les bras.</p><p class="western">Ses yeux s’ouvrirent et la première chose qu’elle remarqua fut sa vision floue. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de dissiper le voile qui les recouvrait, et sa vision s’améliora petit à petit, bien que les bords ne soient toujours pas nets. Son attention se porta ensuite vers ses poignets qu’elle découvrit retenus au dessus de sa tête par des foulards. Son froncement de sourcil s’accentua. De simples foulards n’aurait pas du la retenir autant, pas avec sa magie ! Elle se concentra sur l’écoute de l’environnement, rentrant presque en transe pour sentir la magie qui l’entourait… Là ! Les foulards avaient été enchantés pour l’empêcher de partir et d’utiliser sa magie pour fuir… D’utiliser sa magie tout court en fait. La seule chose qui l’empêcha de paniquer de ne plus pouvoir utiliser le seul moyen de défense qu’elle avait, fut qu’elle la sentait encore parcourir ses veines. C’était un soulagement minime, mais sentir la magie courir en elle, bien qu’inaccessible, lui permettait de ne pas partir dans une panique totale. Mais la crainte était quand même là : elle ne savait ni où elle était, ni qui l’avait amené là, ni pourquoi… Que de questions sans réponses qui rendaient son destin incertain.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle entendit une porte s’ouvrir à sa droite et tourna la tête pour regarder, sa respiration s’accélérant légèrement de panique en sentant un regard sur elle quand elle-même ne pouvait rien voir, son angle de vue coupé par son bras. La porte se ferma et les pas reprirent.</p><p class="western">Un visage connu apparu et elle senti la crainte augmenter tout comme la colère qui se levait en elle. Les souvenirs de plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire, la frappant de plein fouet et un grognement s’échappa de sa gorge avant qu’elle ne se mette à l’insulter copieusement. Elle voulait lui faire mal autant que sa trahison l’avait fait souffrir. Elle se fichait qu’il soit le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres de l’histoire, et qu’il pourrait facilement la blesser et la tuer s’il le souhaitait. Elle voulait juste qu’il souffre. Mais tout ce qu’elle rencontrait était un homme froid, qui l’observait déballer insulte sur insulte sans laisser paraître aucune émotion.</p><p class="western">Les siennes étaient à fleur de peau et le voir rester de marbre alors qu’elle se brisait intérieurement lui fit d’autant plus mal. Une larme traîtresse glissa sur sa joue alors qu’elle arrêtait de lui crier dessus. Cela eut au moins le don de le faire réagir, songea-t-elle un instant.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">L’alarme qu’il avait posé pour le prévenir de son réveil s’était déclenchée et il s’était dépêché de rejoindre ses quartiers. Il était resté quelques minutes debout devant la porte, incertain de ce qu’il devrait faire, elle allait être d’une humeur massacrante en le voyant… Mais elle devrait finir par l’écouter, alors il replaça le masque sans émotions qu’il avait peaufiné et tant utilisé autrefois et entra.</p><p class="western">Elle était toujours là, allongée sur son lit, échevelée et les yeux légèrement vagues. Il pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever rapidement, et il le comprenait, vu la situation dans laquelle il l’avait mise, tout le monde aurait paniqué. Mais elle gardait son calme et seul sa respiration montrait sa panique. Il s’avança et vit son regard changer en le voyant, se remplissant d’éclairs et de colère, assombrissant les orbes émeraude.</p><p class="western">« Toi, salaud ! Espèce de connard ! Détache-moi !... » Oh non il ne la détacherait pas, elle semblait prête à l’éviscérer avec les ongles et les dents. « …bouse de dragon avariée !... » Elle en était passé aux images après avoir énuméré toutes les insultes les plus courantes sorcières et moldues. Il devait avouer ne jamais s’être fait traiter de "polyjuice raté" et qu’il trouvait l’insulte amusante bien qu’il ne le montra pas. Elle continua pendant un moment, trouvant toujours quelque chose de nouveau dans sa colère. Il fut surprit de voir une larme couler sur sa joue, surprit et inquiet. Elle ne pleurait jamais, surtout pas devant un ennemi, et il savait que pour le moment il n’était <span>rien d’autre à ses yeux</span> à sa grande tristesse. Elle arrêta sa diatribe et laissa échapper un reniflement disgracieux avant de lui demander à voix basse :</p><p class="western">« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu savais tout du long qui j’étais et tu m’a menti…Ça ne te suffisait pas de tuer mes parents et de détruire ma vie, il fallait aussi que tu te joues de moi ? » Sa voix se brisa légèrement à la fin et il ne savait pas si c’était d’émotion ou d’avoir trop crié.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Il se sentait coupable, ce n’était pas la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu la séduire mais il comprenait qu’elle pense comme cela après tout ce qu’il <span>lui</span> avait fait subir.</p><p class="western">Il ferma les yeux un instant et prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne savait pas si elle allait l’écouter mais il réessaierait autant de fois qu’il le fallait. Rouvrant ses yeux rubis et la fixant d’un air doux mais déterminé, il s’approcha de la tête de lit. Elle tenta de se reculer mais ses entraves l’en empêchèrent, alors il remit l’une de ses mèches rebelles en place, en profitant pour caresser sa joue et essuyer l’une des larmes qui avait continué de couler.</p><p class="western">« Cela fait longtemps que je me suis intéressé à toi…Dès que j’ai compris que tu n’étais pas totalement du côté de la Lumière, en fait. Je me suis rendu compte que je n’étais pas obligé de te tuer malgré la prophétie et j’ai continué de te faire observer pour en apprendre plus. Je pense que j’ai commencé à m’attacher à toi comme autre chose que mon ennemie à ce moment-là. » Il fit la moue, cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de s’exposer comme cela mais pour la garder il était prêt à le faire. Et au moins elle l’écoutait attentivement maintenant. « J’avais déjà demandé à Severus de préparer une potion pour me rendre mon apparence originelle. En regardant en arrière je me suis rendu compte que mes actions étaient devenues irréfléchies. » Il soupira. Il regrettait encore ce qu’il avait fait dans sa folie. Jamais il n’aurait poursuivi un bébé s’il avait eu toute sa santé mentale ! « J’ai rassemblé la plupart de mes horcruxes, je suis sûr que tu sais ce que c’est. » Elle hocha la tête mais son regard sur lui ne changea pas. Il en fut légèrement soulagé, au moins elle ne le voyait pas pour un monstre pour avoir déchiré son âme. Il allait reprendre quand elle le coupa, bien qu’elle semblait pensive et ne lui parlait pas vraiment.</p><p class="western">« Alors c’était ça…</p><p class="western">_Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il perdu.</p><p class="western">« J’ai rêvé d’une salle de rituel une fois, j’avais oublié de prendre une potion de sommeil. Vous étiez là » Marvolo grimaça à l’utilisation du vouvoiement. « Il y avait un serpent aussi et une coupe, une bague, et le reste du vieux journal que j’ai détruit en deuxième année… Vous avez fait je ne sais quoi et je ne me rappelle plus ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite, seulement que j’avais mal et que je n’arrivais pas à me réveiller. Quand je me suis levée au matin j’avais mal partout et ma cicatrice saignait. » Elle lui lança un regard mauvais. Ça avait fait un mal de chien –désolé Sirius- son truc !</p><p class="western">Voldemort de son côté était inquiet, cela n’était pas censé arriver. Il devrait regarder ça plus en détail une fois leur problème actuel réglé.</p><p class="western">« En tous cas, j’ai retrouvé ma santé mentale et j’ai décidé de te rencontrer en face à face pour que tu apprenne à me connaître comme autre chose que Voldemort. Je savais que tu devais aller à Préaulard, et j’ai profité de l’occasion pour te parler. Notre conversation, et la correspondance qui suivi m’ont vraiment plu. Et toi aussi tu semblais aimer. » Elle acquiesça, ce n’était pas la peine de mentir à ce sujet.</p><p class="western">Il la fixa dans les yeux. « Alors maintenant que j’ai expliqué les choses… Acceptes-tu de me laisser te faire la Cour ? » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc, s’amusant légèrement de voir ses yeux s’écarquiller de surprise, mais l’appréhension tordant ses entrailles.</p><p class="western">Elle plissa les yeux pour le regarder. « Vraiment ? Ce n’est pas l’un de tes tours ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.</p><p class="western">Pour toute réponse il fit ce qu’il n’avait pas fait depuis longtemps : il ouvrit le lien de son côté, la laissant sentir ce qu’il ressentait et analyser ses émotions, ce qu’elle fit sans complexes.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle ferma les yeux pour réfléchir sans sombrer dans les yeux rubis qui la fixaient. Ses émotions s’étaient apaisées, elle se sentait beaucoup plus calme que quelques minutes plus tôt. C’était rare de la voir exploser ainsi mais en même temps elle n’avait jamais su comment gérer certaines émotions et ce n’étaient pas les Dursley qui l’auraient aidé à le faire.</p><p class="western">Elle rouvrit les yeux. Les émeraudes fixant les rubis avec intensité. « D’accord. »Décida-t-elle. Ça ne coûtait rien d’essayer si c’était ce qu’il pensait vraiment.</p><p class="western">Un sourire étira les lèvres fines du bel homme avant qu’il ne se penche, plaçant ses mains autour de sa tête pour se soutenir, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’est qu’il embrassait bien le bougre ! Personne ne l’avait embrassé comme cela auparavant, ni Cédric avec qui elle avait échangé son premier baiser avant qu’ils ne comprennent qu’ils n’étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, ni avec Sebastian qu’elle avait embrassé sur un coup de tête une fois lorsqu’elle était éméchée et voulait savoir ce que c’était que d’être bien embrassé, et pourtant le démon avait fait du baiser tout un art, cela avait été inoubliable pour elle, mais une certaine gêne s’était glissée lorsqu’elle s’était rendu compte qu’elle le considérait comme un frère.</p><p class="western">Elle était perdue par toute la passion qu’il lui transmettait par ce simple geste et elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement, se retrouvant à bout de souffle avant qu’il ne se relève, l’air très content de lui. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, savourant l’impression qu’avaient laissé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et se reprit quelque peu. Elle se racla la gorge et il sourit d’autant plus qu’il l’avait fait perdre ses moyens.</p><p class="western">« Maintenant que tout est réglé il serait peut-être temps de me détacher, non ? » Demanda-t-elle rhétoriquement avec une pointe d’arrogance dans la voix.</p><p class="western">« Bien sûr » Sourit-il, l’amusement teintant sa voix alors qu’il l’observait de nouveau, prenant tout son temps pour délier le foulard.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Elle se redressa et frotta doucement ses poignets endoloris par leur position précédente. Elle savoura quelques instants l’impression de pouvoir de nouveau accéder à sa magie. Elle le fixa un instant du coin de l’œil, il était toujours debout à côté du lit. En quelques secondes elle se releva et lui donna un coup de poing de toutes ses forces en plein visage, lui brisant le nez par la même occasion.</p><p class="western">« Ça s’était pour m’avoir mentit et attaché. » Ricana-t-elle, croisant les bras et le regardant essayer d’arrêter le flux sanguin.</p><p class="western">« Je l’avais mérité » Accepta-t-il après avoir formulé <span>un</span> sort permettant de remettre son nez en place.</p><p class="western">Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu’il ne la guide vers le coin salon de ses appartements pour qu’ils puissent discuter plus civilement.</p><p class="western">Assise depuis une dizaine de minutes, une tasse de thé à la main, Serena se plût à lui rappeler un menu détail « Tu sais, il va falloir obtenir l’autorisation mon père pour ta demande de Cour. »</p><p class="western">Le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres gémit, il avait oublié le cabot ! Le pire était qu’il était sûr que l’ancien détenu ne prendrait même pas la peine de réfléchir avant de lui dire non !</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">De son côté le dénommé Sirius Black faisait les cents pas, s’inquiétant pour sa fille. Il avait bien tenté d’attaquer les mages noirs pour qu’ils le mènent là où celui qu’il surnommait l’"autre" avait emmené sa petite chérie, mais le démon l’avait arrêté avec sa force surhumaine et il n’avait pu que vociférer. Lesdits mages noirs de leur côté savaient qu’ils ne devaient attaquer personne et surtout pas le chien enragé qui était le père adoptif de la Survivante. Cela réduirait les chances de leur Lord avec cette dernière et leur vaudrait des heures de torture ils en étaient sûrs.</p><p class="western">Sirius était donc maintenant condamné à faire les cents pas dans la grande salle qu’il avait refusé de quitter au cas où Serena apparaîtrait. Et malgré les assurances de Sebastian que Serena était en sécurité vu qu’elle ne l’avait pas appelée et que le contrat l’aurait fait venir de lui-même si elle était en danger et ne pouvait pas l’appeler, l’animagus ne pouvait pas se calmer. Elle était sa fille nom de Merlin ! Et en ce moment même elle était dans les bras de l’assassin de ses parents et qui sait ce qu’il lui faisait subir alors que lui restait là à ne rien pouvoir faire !</p><p class="western">Quand il la retrouverait il l’enfermerait dans une prison de verre, elle ne quitterait pas sa vue une seule seconde ! Peut importait qu’elle soit d’accord ou non, il la protégerait de tout, il affronterait même l’autre bâtard pour ne plus qu’il pense à toucher le moindre de ses cheveux. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il pour jouer avec les sentiments de sa fille ?! Il le paierait, foi de Marauder !</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Après cinq longues heures d’attente, le duo reparu au cœur de la Grande Salle, à l’endroit même qu’ils avaient quitté plus tôt. L’homme aux traits aquilins et au charisme impressionnant tenait par la taille la belle brune aux yeux d’un vert hypnotique. La prise semblait possessive aux yeux du public et quelques applaudissements vinrent des deux côtés de la Salle, les mangemorts heureux que leur Maître se soit trouvé une compagne même si c’était leur ennemie d’autrefois, et les adolescents heureux pour leur amie qui leur avait parlé de son intérêt pour l’homme des Trois Balais, même s’il s’avérait être Voldemort. Même les créatures se sentaient heureuses que leur Alpha ait trouvé l’amour. Tant qu’elle serait heureuse ils n’agiraient pas, bien qu’ils surveilleraient attentivement l’homme. Il avait tenté de la tuer auparavant après tout !</p><p class="western">Les seuls que la promiscuité des deux dérangeait vraiment étaient les deux figures parentales de Serena. Ils refusaient de croire qu’il pourrait la rendre heureuse, il n’avait fait que la faire souffrir avant, qu’est-ce qui leur prouvait que cela changerait ? Et puis il lui avait menti se souvient l’animagus avec hargne, il avait vu le regard de pure trahison qu’elle portait avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus. Il vengerait son honneur bafoué, foi de Sirius Black !</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">L’animagus s’avança, les yeux braqués sur le couple, suivit de son meilleur ami. Le mage noir les surveillait du coin de l’œil mais gardait toute son attention sur la sorcière dans ses bras, alors que Serena lui faisait un sourire narquois alors que son père la tirait pour la placer en sécurité derrière lui. L’ex-détenu laissa échapper un grognement canin, montrant les dents au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après il pourrait vérifier l’état de sa petite chérie, mais pour le moment il empêcherait l’autre de la toucher.</p><p class="western">Ledit Mage Noir, le fixa intensément du regard, nullement impressionné par son attitude. Il resta à distance respectueuse pour s’adresser au père en colère.</p><p class="western">« Lord Black. Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, Serena m’a parlé de vous avec beaucoup d’amour durant notre correspondance. » Commença le renommé Marvolo Gaunt sous l’oeil méfiant de l’animagus et de son ami loup-garou. Un silence tendu. « J’ai demandé à votre fille l’autorisation de la courtiser.</p><p class="western">_ Quoi ?! » S’offusqua le canidé, incapable de dire autre chose alors qu’il s’énervait, serrant d’autant plus sa fille. « Non ! Hors de question ! Jamais je ne donnerais mon accord !» siffla-t-il finalement. Jamais il ne permettrait à l’autre connard de courtiser sa douce petite fille. Jamais !</p><p class="western">Après une minute de silence, l’ancien évadé d’Azkaban baissa les yeux sur sa fille pour rencontrer son regard émeraude le fixant durement. « Je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions. » Déclara-t-elle, aussi froide que la neige en Antarctique.</p><p class="western">« Mais Serena ! » geignit l’adulte.</p><p class="western">« Pas de mais. Marvolo me l’a demandé et j’ai accepté. Alors que vas-tu faire ?</p><p class="western">_Je… » Il la regarda attentivement, avec l’air déterminé qui marquait ses traits elle ressemblait vraiment à Lily à son <span>moment</span> le plus têtu. Un autre regard, vers le Mage Noir cette fois, lui montra que peut-être celui-ci était sincère dans sa volonté de courtiser la brune. Ça ne lui plaisait toujours pas, mais si ça lui faisait plaisir… Et bien s’il la faisait pleurer il verrait l’autre guignol ce que ça se faisait de se frotter à un Black en colère. « D’accord. » Et s’il faisait la moue en répondant, il le nierait jusqu’à sa mort, Sirius Black ne faisait pas la moue, non jamais !</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Un mois depuis ce qui aurait pu devenir la ‘Bataille de Poudlard’ si Voldemort n’était pas redevenu saint d’esprit et n’avait pas ressenti l’envie de courtiser son ennemie prophétisée. En parlant d’eux, leur cour se déroulait plutôt bien sous l’œil vigilant de Sirius Black qui chaperonnait toutes leurs rencontres au grand mécontentement du Seigneur de la Grande Bretagne Magique.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La <span>société</span> sorcière était très à cheval sur la cour et ce qui était permis ou non. Tout d’abord il était traditionnel que l’homme couvre celle qu’il courtisait de cadeaux pour lui montrer à elle et à sa famille qu’il était capable de prendre soin d’elle financièrement et qu’il connaissait ses goûts. Les présents devaient toujours être présentés au chef de famille qui jugeait leur valeur avant de permettre qu’ils soient données à la courtisée. Ce pouvait être un motif de rupture de cour si un cadeau ne convenait pas ou était jugé inapproprié. Malheureusement pour Sirius, Marvolo était tout à fait apte à couvrir sa fille de présents, ce qu’il faisait avec beaucoup de plaisir, et connaissait très bien les goûts de Serena, la preuve en était du vieux grimoire sur la Magie du Sang qu’il venait de lui offrir.</p><p class="western">Les rendez-vous étaient eux aussi très réglementés : chaperonnés par un adulte représentant les intérêts de la courtisée, interdiction de se retrouver seuls, seulement le droit de se tenir la main et de s’embrasser… Sirius prenait toujours un grand plaisir dans ces moments de faire de la vie du prétendant un enfer en l’interrompant jusqu’à ce que Serena lui ordonne d’arrêter d’essayer de gâcher son rendez-vous. Jusqu’ici ils étaient allés au restaurant et au cinéma pour voir un film moldu, ils avaient aussi visité le quartier magique du Colisée de Rome…</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Serena étaient très heureuse de sa relation avec Marvolo. Maintenant qu’il avait cessé de vouloir la tuer et qu’il était retourné à sa prime jeunesse, il était bien plus agréable d’apprendre à le connaître. Surtout qu’elle l’avait enfin pardonné de lui avoir caché la vérité sur son identité.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1 class="western">Chapitre 15 - Epilogue</h1><p class="western">Deux ans étaient passés. Deux années où Marvolo <span>Serpentard (qui avait changé de nom après avoir accepté la Seigneurie Serpentard)</span>, anciennement Voldemort, régna en maître sur la Grande-Bretagne Magique, et beaucoup de choses avaient changés pour le mieux à la grande surprise de la majorité de la population et du côté de la Lumière.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Le premier grand changement se déroula à Poudlard où les programmes furent remaniés et des matières ajoutées. Les cours d’Etude des moldus avaient été mis à jour et étaient obligatoires pour les Sang-Pur et les Sang-Mêlé ayant vécu dans le monde magique de la première à la troisième année, il en était de même pour les nouveaux cours de Coutumes Sorcières dispensés aux né-moldus et ceux ayant vécu dans le monde non-magique. Les cours obligatoires de potion, métamorphose, sortilège, défense, histoire de la magie et botanique étaient maintenant donnés par plusieurs professeurs pour alléger leur travail et ne plus avoir à gérer un minimum de quatorze classes plusieurs fois par semaines. Les cours de la première année à la troisième année étaient géré par un professeur de chaque matière plus adaptés à l’enseignement des débutants, d’autres professeurs prenaient en charge les cours de quatrième et cinquième année, et enfin les cours avancés étaient gérés par les anciens professeurs de Poudlard, au grand plaisir du professeur Snape qui avait enfin le temps de se consacrer à la création de potions à l’enseignement d’élèves qui voulaient être là. Le professeur Binns s’était vu obligé de céder sa place à un jeune professeur qui suivait parfaitement le programme et apprenait en fait quelque chose aux élèves autre que les guerres gobelines. Les cours de vols bénéficiaient de nouveaux balais pour remplacer ceux vétustes dont les charmes avaient commencé à devenir défaillant et à devenir dangereux. La divination n’était plus enseignée par Trelawney qui avait pu quitter le château maintenant le danger d’être attrapée par Voldemort pour la prophétie ne pendait plus au dessus de sa tête, mais par un centaure qui avait accepté d’enseigner à ceux qui avaient le troisième œil. D’autres cours optionnels avaient été ajoutés aux originaux à partir de la troisième année , à la divination, l’arithmancie, les runes anciennes et le soin aux créatures magiques étaient venus s’ajouter des cours de magie du sang, d’alchimie et de magie noire. A partir de la première année, des cours obligatoire d’anglais et de mathématiques se déroulaient une fois par semaine pour palier au manque d’éducation des jeunes sorciers. Des clubs d’art, de musique, de danse, de langue et de duel avaient été ouverts et avaient lieu chaque semaine.</p><p class="western">Madame Pomfresh bénéficiait désormais de l’appui de trois <span>apprentis </span> pour gérer l’infirmerie et les blessures du quotidien dans une école pleine d’enfants armés d’une baguette.</p><p class="western">Des apprentissages étaient aussi disponibles auprès des enseignants pour ceux qui voulaient se préparer à passer des maîtrises au grand bonheurs de certains étudiants qui voulaient se lancer dans la recherche.</p><p class="western">La vie à Poudlard avait bien changé depuis que la guerre ne planait plus à l’horizon, tout était bien plus paisible et tout le monde pouvait profiter d’une vie d’étudiant en toute sérénité. Tous ces changements avaient de nouveau propulsé Poudlard en tête du classement des meilleures écoles de magie du monde au grand bonheur de la population.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">L’autre changement capital avait été l’abrogation des lois anti-créatures votées par les gouvernements précédents. Les mariages mixtes entre une créature et un sorcier, mais aussi entre un sang pur et un sang mêlé, étaient mis en avant par le nouveau gouvernement pour faire prospérer la magie. Toute créature dotée de raison pouvait se procurer une baguette, et des refuges avaient été ouverts un peu partout, notamment pour aider les loups-garou lors de la pleine lune. Le sectarisme et le racisme disparaissait peu à peu de la politique.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tout cela contribuait énormément au bonheur de Serena Potter-Black qui avait été découverte comme l’Alpha des créatures magiques par une journaliste trop envahissante qui avait répandu l’information. Maintenant qu’elle avait terminé ses ASPICS – qu’elle avait réussi avec brio – elle avait été forcé de prendre en charge le manteau de dirigeant des créatures magiques comme cela était son devoir et agissait comme intermédiaire avec le nouveau gouvernement. Elle</p><p class="western">Elle aménageait toujours son samedi au Shadow’s Pub pour rester à l’écoute de ceux qui étaient sous sa protection au grand plaisir des créatures qui la suivaient. C’est ainsi qu’elle avait découvert un réseau de traite des créatures qui avait rapidement été pris en charge par une Survivante très énervée et ses alliés. Cet événement provoquait encore la peur des esclavagistes enfermés à Azkaban sous la garde des détraqueurs.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">La jeune brune avait bien l’intention de <span>continuer</span> <span>son</span> apprentissage en alchimie auprès de Nicolas Flamel qui avait accepté d’enseigner à Poudlard et avait été son enseignant lors de sa septième année. Mais elle avait quelque chose à faire avant <span>tout le reste : se marier</span>. Sirius était toujours dégoûté de voir qu’il n’avait pas réussi à faire fuir son prétendant devenu fiancé et qu’elle allait maintenant le quitter pour devenir Lady Serpentard. Oh il était heureux qu’elle ait trouvé l’amour de sa vie, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être le meurtrier de ses parents ?! Il avait fini par accepter que Marvolo Serpentard n’était pas le même que le Voldemort qui avait attaqué cette nuit d’Halloween mais c’était dur de laisser sa petite fille partir.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">______________________________________________</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Ils étaient de bon dirigeants pour la population magique de Grande-Bretagne. C’est pour cette raison que l’annonce de la grossesse de la Lady Alpha Serena Serpentard mis la population entière en fête à la grande gêne de celle-ci et à l’amusement de son mari devenu encore plus protecteur et possessif depuis qu’elle lui avait annoncé. Elle avait dû poser son veto quand il lui avait interdit de sortir du manoir parce que c’était trop dangereux dans son état. Ledit époux avait terminé cribblé de sorts de farces et avait apprit depuis qu’il n’était pas bon pour lui d<span>e priver</span> sa femme de sa liberté. De toutes façons ce n’était pas comme si elle était en danger sous la surveillance de Sébastian qui était devenu son ‘diable de majordome’ comme il s’était lui-même appelé après avoir demander à entrer à son service. Il ne laisserait rien lui arriver, à elle ou à son enfant, foi de démon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>